Too Unprepared for Love
by annemarie delacour
Summary: With the Night World holding her family hostage, August will do anything to accomplish her mission...even if it means killing her own soulmate.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The conception and basis of this story is primarily the work of a brilliant author by the name of L.J. Smith. Go buy her books!

It felt like a thousand daggers had pierced through her heart. Her eyes stung with so much pain, but she willed herself not to cry. Not then. Not now. Not ever. So in place of tears came hardened anger, harnessed over years of repression. She wanted to scream and throw the whole world into a fury with her. If she couldn't be happy, then no one else will be.

August Redfern closed her eyes and let the sounds of the sea surround her. /Breathe. Just, Breathe/

Breath after breath, she felt her anger receding until it was nothing but a gentle flame. Tentatively, the girl got up and stretched. Giving the crashing waves one last look, she turned and walked back into her new rental home, leaving behind the long dead memories of the past.

Moments later, she sat in her car, staring at her new prison: Bradford High.

/Sometimes, I really do hate being immortal/ August sighed inwardly and parked. Flipping open her compact mirror, she scanned her reflection. With about six hundred years, give or take a century, nothing has changed about the vampire. Same aristocratic features. High cheekbones, straight nose, luscious mouth with a wide smile, and an impossibly black hair that ran straight like a waterfall.

August checked her compartment glove and sure enough there were blueprints, school records, fake ids, and plenty of background checks on her primary target.

Rhys Drake.

After scanning each article carefully, memorizing it in detail. The photo that accompanied the file was an old one, but August felt confident she would still be able to pick him out of a crowd. She had trained for this mission for years. With another quick glance in her mirror, shut the mirror with a thump and she stepped out of her brand new Volkswagen Jetta.

August registered at the front office. She consulted with her guidance councilor and not long after, she left the office with a schedule and a map of the school in hand.

Skimming both slips of paper she quickly found her locker and threw her backpack in. The vampire closed the locker with an efficient slam and walked briskly down the hall. A tidal wave of students cleared her path, heads turning to catch another glimpse of the new girl. Bradford was a small town and word traveled quickly.

They have fresh meat in their midst.

Rhys Drache stood atop the hillside for one last moment. Basking in the sunlight, trying to capture the last few seconds of summer. The young man spread out his arms and felt like flying. He could feel the change within seconds of his bones. He reigned the urge in and stretched instead.

Sighing, the young man picked up his backpack, but as he did, he felt a change in the air. Feeling around with his senses he picked up on the new life force fairly quickly, though not without some skill. /A new vampire. Not so powerful. Wonder if she's hot?/ Rhys mused and suddenly, he felt about his day.

"So, like where are you from?" Ashley asked.

"Around I guess. I travel alot," August answered, avoiding the girl's eyes, conveying a shy appeal.

After four and half grueling hours of human ignorance, August gratefully to endure a lunch of blood disguised in a thermos. When she had thought she had found some peace and quiet, Ashley and her gang of cheerleaders arrived.

The human dimpled, understanding. "Look, I know it's kinda hard adjusting, but don't worry. Southern hospitality." She held out her arms to her fellow comrades. They all nodded in agreement. Ashley got up and said, "If you ever needed anyone to sit with don't even bother to ask. A chair is always welcomed with us."

August wanted to laugh. Already having slipping into the little twit's mind, she found that the blonde had honestly wanted to make the girl feel welcomed. /Well this is something new/ Being accustomed to cold stares and awkward conversations, she wasn't quite sure she was ready for this..."southern hospitality". /Although it would be in my advantage to take her up on her offer/

Soon after Ashley left, another girl quickly occupied her space. She smiled and plopped down on the grass next August. Opened the brown lunch bag and extracting a sandwhich, the petite witch said without candor, "Vampire right?"

August smiled faintly. /Not very subtle./ Her skin prickled with annoyance, but she checked her anger and held out a slender hand,. "Yes I am. August Redfern. Pleasure to make your acquaintance"

After brushing some crumbs off her hands, the girl extended her own and responded, "Ally Talbot. Unity. Redfern? Pretty powerful family ya got there which explains the whole aura ya got around ya, though I'd say a lot of it is from experience as well. So c'mon give me some details. How long you've been here? Why are ya here? How old are ya?" She took a big mouthful of sandwich.

August could almost feel a twitch beginning to start, but she controlled herself. /Your object is to make friends with these people. Remember?/ "I've been here a couple of months. I move year to year to keep up pretenses," August muttered and sipped. "I've lived long enough to see the black plague spread its disease and kill by the thousands each day. After that I decided eighteen was a great age to live in. So I guess…I'm quite old."

Ally nodded thoughtfully. "What about expenses? Whatcha do? Buisness manager? Spy? Trained assasin?" She faked 'kung-fu' motions and giggled to show she was only joking.

August on the other hand didn't find it amusing at all and commented, "You sure do ask a lot of questions."

"Can't blame her. She's quite a talker," a deep southern accent resonated from behind her.

August turned around and found herself meeting intense violet eyes. Framed with dark eyelashes, the chiseled face smiled warmly. His dark brown hair tossed messily from the wind against the frame of a hard muscular body.

"Jake Welsh, a witch at your service." He took a spot next to Ally and plotted a kiss on her forehead.

"Am I meeting a welcoming committee?" August asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, it's the way we do things right here." Jake gestured, "We're pretty straightforward, curious people. You've got about a good few more visits before we're through with you. It's not so bad though. The humans here are nice and aren't so much of a pain as ya might think. There is a group of Night folk here though but it's just about a couple of shifters, witches, and a pack of wolves down on the other side of town. Not too many fangs though, but I only really count us youngins. What I call, open game."

"Open game?" August raised an eyebrow.

Ally laughed and punched Jake playfully in the stomach. "Well not open game to him anymore, but ya know. Like, someone to hook up with. Everyone is getting' all crazy about finding their soulmate that it's pretty impossible to find someone to mess with. Jake and I on the other hand, are the real thing."

She flashed a bright smile. "Congratulatons," she said suppressing an urge to gag. "So does that make me a "youngin"?"August finished up the last of the blood. Putting the canister very carefully in the pack.

Jake chuckled. "I'm sure you're going to get your share of attention from humans and night worlders alike. Be prepared Ms. Redfern. It's a small town. Fresh meat's hard to come by."

Despite feeing full, August could feel her fangs itching to grow from the anticipation. She asked nonchalantly, "Do you know if any of my cousins are here? Like other Redferns in the area? Harmans?" It would be difficult to continue on this mission if any of her family members were to show up. Technically, she was dead.

"Nah," Ally said. "You're the only one with the name here. And no other witch cousins in the area. Although there is a Drache here. Name's Rhys. Sticks to himself so don't bother with "huntin'" him."

"A 'shifter from the first house? I thought Galen was the only…"

Ally shook her head, "Something about a feud in the family. Technically, they're not considered Draches."Ally checked her watch. Jake waved and walked his soulmate down the hill back to the school. August stood looking at their retreating backs, resisting the urge to pounce.


	2. Chapter 2

Rhys Drache stood back and watched the figures on his hill. His eyebrows furrowed as he peered eagle-eyed at the faces. /Ally and Jake/ The third was an unknown to him. It was the vampire he had felt earlier. /Damn she's gorgeous./

Forgetting lunch, he started up the hill to join them when a figure emerged to block his way.

"Rrhhhyyyyss….." Paige purred. "Where are you going?" She wrapped soft arms around his lean body.

He looked down briefly at the blond beauty in front of him. True, Paige Felis had the figure of a model, the artistic face with doe eyes the color of the sky. But frankly, he knew the girl was after one thing - babies and his last name. Although she was a shifter from a good family, Rhys was no where ready to be comtemplating marriage, much less babies.

"I'm gonna greet the new girl," He answered, looking anywhere but at the creature touching him.

Paige threw a withering look in the direction of the hill and said, "Rhys, what is it? What is it with me that makes me so…unattainable to you." She whispered the last part, hugging her arms to herself, looking every bit dejected and vulneratabe.

/Not this time/ Rhys thought to himself grimly. He took her hand and gently replied, "Paige...you deserve an oscar."

Paige rolled her eyes, dropping the act. "A girl can try Rhys. Remember this - you can run, but you can't hide. I will have my way."

But he only laughed and escorted her back to her friends. He left meeting the new girl to another time. There would be plenty of

As luck would have it, he was surprised to find someone else sitting in his usual seat in Art with stunning hair, tanned skin, and a great figure. Sliding in a chair next to the girl he smiled at her and thumbed his necklace. A patterned design of black flowers and seashells.

The girl briefly flashed her fangs. "August Redfern."

"Rhys Drache. So what brings you to this part of town?"

August studied him for a moment before answering, but smiled and said, "I like to move. It keeps up the pretenses."

"Ahh, mysterious. I like that." he rubbed his chin while flashing another grin.

August chuckled a bit, her eyes glinting a bit in the light. "Really. Well, it was nice meeting you, but I think I'm feeling the sudden urge to make another move." She got up, gathered her things, and walked towards a table that was full except for one seat.

/Well if that's how you wanna play it/ Rhys smiled at her retreating back.

Although August knew that isolating her target seemed unwise, she also knew it would entice Rhys even more. He was every bit the teenage boy, exuding thoughts of sex and conquest. The cocky boy seemed to like a "challenge", so she decided to play his game. /Let the hunt begin.../

When class was over, August practically ran out of the room. The musky cage that humans liked to call High School was too much to bear at that moment.

She needed a swim to clear her jumbled thoughts. She drove her Jetta over to her rented beach house. She peeled off her shirt and the skirt in the car until she was wearing only a tank and boyshort underwear. She got out and smelled the ocean air, basking in the warmth and freedom of the beautiful sea in front of her.

Her little paradise away from business. Perhaps she would keep the house beside the beach as her vacation home. It sat on a small hill, but her property encompassed 500 feet around each side, including a bit of beach land. Her neighbors, though not too far, were far enough to grant her privacy. The beach was her backyard, and willow trees that had been enchanted to live in the patches of grass around her home were her neighbors.

Uncaring of what those saw, she walked at length on the beach in her underwear and tank top /Hell, in France we used to go topless/ she thought wickedly. Women's lib as an interesting time.

She swam for hours and finally, after exhaustion hit, she returned back to the real world.

Smile slowly fading, she walked back, feelig the shift in the air. He was here and _it_ was returning, hitting her like a tidle wave of lost hopes and dreams. Thoughts of depression swam to her mind. There were so many times, in her lowest lows, when she grabbed a stake and stared at it for hours. Contemplating death... Something to end her misery...something to set her free.

When August had reached her house, she found she had a visitor sitting in her living room. The room was pitch black, but she knew he was there. She felt him a mile away and was dreading every step towards him. "How was your swim, my dear?" the voice asked. The figure got up and walked towards the girl.

/You, why do you have to be here? /August sighed impatiently, "Don't you think it's a bit early for a check-in?"

"Tut, tut. So much anger." Stepping into the light, August looked up at the face that was once so handsome to her. "Are you aggravated at me love?"

Snarling, August slashed a clawed hand at his face. The welts started to heal almost immediately. He had not flinched at all. "Don't you ever call me that vile name again. I am not your anything. Leave me the hell alone to finish _your_ assignment!"

"No need to get nasty. I just wanted to remind you that you are to get close to the Drache boy. Not alienate him. Your performance today is questionable. You've been successful in your missions so far but my dear, lately you've been getting sloppy." He reached down and pulled her face closer to his, "Try not to mess this one up. Hmm?" He disappeared in an instant, which was what she wanted, but his sudden departure her infuriated.

"August Redfern?" Jake asked. The whole group sat around Jake's living room. With a fire blazing and snacks in the other room, the Daybreak meeting began.

"It's doable!" Rhys responded defensively, looking into the fire. "She likes me! I know it!"

"She's kind of...old..."Ally said slowly. She and Jake shared the same thought. They didn't think he had a chance in hell.

"I think we should lay low. She's powerful and a Redfern. Although we got some on our side, there are still some out there who hold seats on the Night World council." Ever the voice of reason, Thane, a werewolf, said his peace and made his departure. The rest of the pack leaving with him.

Rhys rolled his eyes and sighed. "Well great discussion guys!" he said to their backs. He shook his head. "Why don't they ever stay?"

"There's no point to hash it out when they know the resolution will be the same - everyone agreeing and you not following orders," Jake answered.

"Good point." Rhys laughed. "Well that was the last item on our agenda anyways. Daybreak meeting ajourned. C'mon guys lets get some grub and talk about clothes or something."

The next day, August as drove into the Bradford High parking lot and found herself right next to an old 1968, well refurbished convertible. Pulling off her sunglasses, she got out of her Jetta and walked over to a examine the beautiful classic piece of American design. She could feel_ him _admiring her from behind.

"Redfern," a voice above hr said. "Like what you see?"

August straightened up quickly. Rhys, who had hovered very close behind her, was knocked back from the speed and force, almost toppling over. August reached for him before he fell to the ground. Skin touched skin and suddenly the parking lot fell apart. Everything became an unearthly white.

August felt as if her mind had burst open and literarily fell forward. Thoughts jumbled together painfully, screaming in every direction—

"What the hell just happened!"

"What are you doing to me!"

"It's so pretty…"

"Getoutgetoutgetoutgetout!"

"Soulmates."

Realization hit and quieted every thought.

August looked at the boy who had caught her as she fell. Sparks of electricity sizzled around them as they tried to assemble what had happened.

"I don't believe it." Her thoughts voiced. It was dangerous for her to even like someone, much less be connected to them with something even remotely like a relationship. It was just another sign of weakness.

"Believe it," Rhys thought grimly. "I never woulda thought it would ever happen to me, but don't fight this. I heard it only gets worse later, the more you surpress it." All his bravado and chauvinistic charm gone, Rhys seemed almost normal.

August liked him. She could feel his determination to keep calm and his quick cool assessment of the situation.

And that was dangerous. HE was inside her world. This little boy penetrated all he defenses where none have ever been able to do so before. And the thought terrified her.

"August... What's wrong?" Rhys sensed something that she was hiding. Something that she had encased deep inside her mind. Walls were thrown up everywhere. "What has made you so afraid to let anyone in?"

At this point, August felt the edges of her world become obliterated in a few short seconds. Her senses were being overloaded with too much feeling that she did the only thing that came naturally to her. She became angry. "What makes you think I'm so afraid?" She asked, fury welling up. "Like I said yesterday, you don't know me. You don't know anything ABOUT me. So as far you are concerned, you can take your witchcraft and be damned!" August pushed with all her might both mentally and physically. The outer Rhys was smashed into his car. The moment bare skin stopped touching each other, the connection was broken. Rhys awoke dazed and August stood up furious and ashamed at the same instant.

But staring into his eyes, she saw that he wasn't angry. Only disheartened. "I apologize, Rhys. Are you alright?" she asked through clenched teeth.

Rhys got up gently and eyed her warily. "Look Redfern, I don't know why you are so defensive, and I definitely don't get the mood swings, but whatever it is…this is.." he stopped not knowing what else to say.

A crowd of onlookers had formed a semi circle around the cars. August noticed Jake and Ally in crowd. They were holding each other for comfort. Ally had her hand up over her mouth.

The connection with Rhys had let her experience some of his joy and happiness that made her want more. For a desperate second, she felt as if she wanted to give into the belief of being with one person your whole life, but she couldn't. It wasn't logical and frankly it was destructive. August couldn't bare the thought of being in such pain again.

"I'll pay for the damages to your car. I didn't mean to…to..." she couldn't finish the sentence. Looking around, she realized what a threat these humans were. They had just witnessed a short, unremarkably muscled girl push a full grown boy 3 inches into his car. She quickly accessed the other Night people around her and sent out a message. /Start blanking the humans/

Within minutes, people began to work together in smoothing over the events and replacing it with a dim memory. Making them only see two of their fellow students accidentally bump each other on the parking lot which proceeded into a word fight.

An assistant principal finally made her way towards the crowd and ushered the humans away. "Nothing to see here folks. C'mon keep it moving." She looked at August and Rhys. "You two, come with me."

Rhys and August glanced at each other, forgetting at the moment what had just happened and knowing, as night people, what they had to do.

They followed the principal grimly, walking in silence. The plump woman struggled up two flights of stairs and turned down a long, dark corridor. Panting a bit, she motioned them inside the sound proofed walls and closed the doors behind them. As soon as they reached her office, August immediately began to blank out the AP's mind.

"It's ok Mrs…"

"Berlinger," Rhys stepped in. "Nothing serious to worry about. Just a little mishap that we can handle between our insurances."

The AP stood still for a second, head erect. A dazed expression came over her face as she pondered the thought followed by a look of understanding. "I see. Well then move it along. Don't be late to class."

Rhys & August shuffled out hurriedly.

"You ok?" the southern boy asked as he ran to catch up with her.

"Perfect," August muttered.

"Look, Redfern." Rhys pulled out a hand to stop her.

Once again, contact came from his hand on her bare shoulder and before the white atmosphere began to surround her again, August thrust his hand away and looked at him angrily. "I'm trying to be nice here Rhys. Can you just drop what you might think is happening and get over the fact I'm not into you?"

Rhys stared her hard in the face and said, "Look, you're old, proud, and beautiful. I get it. You didn't think in a million years you could ever be destined to anyone much less a lowly 'shifter and a young one at that. We've all heard it before and this story isn't any different. At the end of the day you're stuck with me, so get over it." Jumping down the last flight stairs, he left without a glance back.

The bell rang. August stood still against the rushing crowd of students with mixed feelings. She didn't know what the hell was happening. She didn't even want to think about it. Memories like the ones that were threatening to surface were almost as dangerous as her fury rages. Resolution sank in and she turned around, making her ways towards her first period class. She still had a job to do.

Stage one was in play. Her objective was to devise a cover of a girl who was nice and wanted to do "good" for the world. She was friendly, peppy, sugar, spice, and everything nice. She sought out Night people and began associating with them in order to seek out Daybreakers. By the time the last bell rang, August was definitely in. All of this was insured by the help of a bit of mind control and the fact that she was considered drop dead gorgeous didn't particularly make things difficult either.

The students ran out of their last class of the day enthusiastically, wishing that summer was still here. As August and a group of people trailing her approached her car, a look of horror transfixed each and every one of their faces. A barrage of toilet paper, silly string, and what looked like thick red paint covered August's parking spot. Her once beautiful sleek, new silver Jetta had become a dripping mass of horrendous red -explicitives ran through her mind.

Anger welled up inside her, but she made sure it didn't show. Instead, she turned up the waterworks and began to slowly let tears fall down her face. It was surprisingly easy.

Rhys was walking out of the school building when he saw a huge crowd of people surrounding August. Everyone seemed to try to comfort her or wipe her tears at the same time. /What the hell is going on?/ he thought until he saw what she was standing next to. What had once been a car was now a piece of bad art.

The crowd drew to a hush when they saw Rhys approaching.

"Hey ya'll…what happened?" he asked somewhat nervously.

"As if you don't know!" Ashley said arms around the teary August.

Rhys held up his arms in mock defeat, "Honest guys. Redfern? What did ya try to do? Paint something decent for a change?"

August just looked up at him, eyes red from what he thought looked more like smothered rage instead of tears. "I can't believe you would do this Rhys. I mean, I know we had our differences, but to wreck my car? I-I-I…" she started sobbing.

"Hey Redfern," Rhys said startled. "I didn't do anything to your car. I promise. Besides, where would I get all the paint?" He half joked.

"It's not funny Rhys!" a voice behind him said. He turned to find himself face to face with Ally.

Rhys face crumpled with dismay, "You don't think I actually did this do you?" He looked towards the people he'd known since pre-school. "C'mon guys. Jared. Paul. Ya'll were with me during our off period. No way would I have been able to do anything."

Jared and Paul looked at him blankly for a second and then confusion settled onto their faces. "Yea that's true…"

"Hold on guys, if Rhys didn't do it, then who did?" Ashley demanded.

Everyone looked expectantly at Rhys as if to say, 'well?'.

He shrugged and said, "Your guess is as good as mine. Like I said, I'm innocent, but hey Redfern, I'll clean it up for ya. No charge."

"I can clean it myself thank you," August muttered. She wiped her tears off her face and straightened her shoulders. "Thank you so much for your concern," she said to the crowd and took out her cell to call a tow truck. No way was she gonna ride home in that.

"Hey August, don't worry about it. My dad can pick up your car no sweat," a boy called out.

Her face brightened into a smile that made Rhy's heart melt for a second. "Thank you so much Billy."

"Here Redfern, I'll give you a ride," Rhys offered, hoping to catch up on her good side.

She gave him a look and said with much tact, "Rhys that's really sweet of you, but where I live…I don't want to be out of your way."

"I'll take you home," Ashley said suddenly. "I think I live down your street."

"Really?" August said surprised. "I'd really appreciate it." As Ashley began to lead her away, August turned around and flashed another one of her stunning smiles and said in a heart felt voice, "Thanks."

The crowd dispersed as Ashley walked August over to her mustang. Rhys stood there unmoved with one thought on his mind /What the hell is going on?/


	3. Chapter 3

/Good riddance/ August thought, as she wiped the tears from her eyes

/Good riddance/ August thought, as she wiped the tears from her eyes. The longer Rhys stayed away from her, the more time she'll have to formulate a plan. This soulmate thing could work to her advantage after all.

"I'm sorry, I blanked out for a minute there," Ashley dimpled. "Where did you say you lived again?"

"It's out there over by the beach. See that that house?" August pointed her cottage.

"Wow, your place is awesome! Where did you say your parents were again?"

"Oh they are off on business trips. They usually leave me here by myself. I don't mind. Perfect view of the ocean." August said as Ashley pulled up in the driveway.

"What would you say if I suggested a party at your place? It would be so fun. What do ya say?" Ashley asked eagerly.

/Party?/ "Sounds perfect," August opened the door.

"Cool. We'll talk more on it tomorrow. Oh hey before you go, I'm kinda lost here. I coulda sworn you lived down the street from me, but…" Ashley frowned.

August laughed pulling at her power, "Don't think about it. Just follow the street and take a left at the stop sign. Keep going and you'll hit the main road. I think you'll know the way from there."

"Yea. Thanks. See ya tomorrow." Ashley pulled out and waved good bye as she drove away.

Sure the girl was gone, August turned and strode slowly past her rental home. She dropped her pack on the driveway and walked up a now familiar path towards the beach, never realizing that she was being followed.

Being with the water, in the ocean air made her content and provided her with a sense of peacefulness that art gave her, except the sea is never critical. The sloshing waves and the natural beauty of it all was something that just couldn't compare to anything in the world. It was a down to earth sort of feel that no matter how bad August was feeling that day, the ocean would always stay a constant, unchanging friend.

Peeling off her clothes, August threw them carelessly on the beach. Having known that her morning would be composed of trying to be someone that she was thoroughly not, she had her swim suit prepared underneath her tank and jeans.

It was a cute, two piece number that she had worn only twice. The first being during the sixties when she was trying to make a statement to the United States' conservative outlook on women. August remembered relishing in the thought of her fellow classmates, gazing on in both envy and horror.

She waddled in slowly, letting the cold waves hit her gently. Then she began to swim.

Her mind swirled with possibilities of how to go about this little obstacle. She would play along as his soulmate, after all this was the plan. To be his lover. She would just have to be better at concealing her thoughts. Mind control was her specialty after all.

When she got out of the ocean, of course hours later, August looked up towards the sky. The sun was already dipping back into the horizon and a reddish glaze was suspended for a moment over the earth. Her eyes pulled back towards the ocean and murmured, "Oh, Sandy would have loved this…"

"Who's Sandy?"

August spun around. Rhys was sitting in the sand, with his knees up and palms flat against the beach. Her clothes that she had so messily thrown about the beach, was folded neatly beside to him.

"What are you doing here?" August asked, even if she was startled she had a feeling calm as she always did after a swim.

"Enjoying the view," Rhys answered slyly.

August snorted in disgust and began to walk away.

"Redfern, I'm just kidding. Honest. I'm not usually this much of an ass. I can be really good company sometimes. C'mere. Sit with me and enjoy the sunset." Rhys patted the sand next to him invitingly.

"I'm a bit cold, if you can't see, and a wet bathing suit and jeans don't exactly scream comfortable" she gestured at her black bikini.

Rhys produced a towel from behind his back. "I came prepared."

Yet, somehow she felt the urge to resist. In truth, she didn't want to hurt Rhys. Despite his cocky demeanor, she's seen and heard about him from a lot of people. President of Student Council, debate, and several environmental clubs in the school, captain of the soccer team, football, bastketball, the list goes on and on. He's known to be a nice guy with whom everyone liked. He did seem like a decent guy. But she wasn't decent girl. Not for a while. Part of her was afraid of how black her soul was. Part of her didn't care. Part of her told her to get on with the damn job.

August walked over to him. Rhys stretched the towel over her body and wrapped it around her, careful not to touch bare skin. They sat down somewhere near the water, but not too close to be bothered by the broken sea shells.

They sat there for some time in silence. The sounds of seagulls and ocean waves brought about a soothing atmosphere.

"So how did you find me?" August asked after a while.

"What makes you think I followed you? For all I know, it could be you playin' all coy tryin to get to my heartstrings." He grinned, only to look up at the angry storm clouds that were her eyes. "To be honest? I followed you. I wanted to make sure you got home safe," Rhys muttered sheepishly.

August glanced at him startled. "I didn't notice a car tailing us."

"That's because you didn't."

"You came in your shape."

Rhys nodded and started to sit back on his elbow. "Yup. Three guesses on what form I take."

"Ooooh." August actually liked playing this game whenever she observed 'shifters. Try as they might, she always got it right in the end. "Let me think. It's not a cat because you don't have that…genece qua. That sleek, graceful quality." August leaned back as well.

"Ouch," Rhys faked a wince.

"What about a wolf? You got that dog appeal."

He laughed. "That was kinda harsh, but since I deserved it I'll just let it slide."

August frowned suddenly and asked, "Why did Ally say you were a loner? You obviously don't seem like it."

/Whats with the sudden change in topic?/ Rhys shifted uncomfortably and looked up to the sky. "I guess it's because she was trying to look out for Paige."

"Who's Paige?" /The sudden change in topic was due to the fact that you're not exactly shy. Loners aren't captains of football teams or StuCo presidents/

"A fellow shifter. This is a small town August. Not alot to go around if ya know what I mean. I guess she's interested me, but really I'm just this year's meat for Paige. She wants something to toy with and lets just say she doesn't take rejection real well." /Been following up on me eh?/ He looked positively pleased with himself.

"I see and do you think she would view me as competition?" she asked thoughtfully. /Shut up/

Rhys looked at her sidewise and said, "Quite possibly."

"So I think we found our culprit for the car trashing. I sniffed out 'shifter blood. Feline quite possibly."

Startled, he replied, "Are you sure? Wait, I don't mean to doubt you, it's just kinda hard to take it. I've known her for most of my life."

"Yea...well, people aren't always who you think they are," August said somewhat harshly.

Although August had shielded her thoughs, Rhys could sense she was angry at the whole subject. "So onto our guessing game. What do you think I am? A whale? A cockroach?"

August smiled at his discomfort. "What about a rat?"

"Nah. You wish. Though honestly if you had the powers to pick a form would you chose a rat? C'mon you can do better than this can't ya Redfern?"

"I was joking," August said innocently as she concentrated on trying to subtly reach into his mind.

Rhys quickly moved back and looked at her startled. "What in god's name are you trying to do?"

August was stunned. Never has she been caught. Night person or Human, she always specialized in mind control. Slipping in and out of a person's psyche was like a hobby of hers.

Not wanting to give up the fact that she was particularly good in manipulating people, she answered honestly, "I just…guess I wanted to know what animal you were without looking like a fool. I didn't think I would be caught."

Rhys looked at her disbelievingly. "Are you shittin' me?"

Throwing an annoyed glance, she responded, "No I am not shitting you. I'm sorry it ever happened." August started to get up.

"Hey, look. Sit back down," Rhys said, pulling at her arm. Sparks flew and he dropped it quickly. "I didn't mean to embarrass you like that. I know how you vamps can get your power trips and you bein a particularly strong one, I can understand why you thought you'd be able to crack into a complex sort of brain like mine."

August snorted, hiding her relief. "Sure, Rhys. Keep on thinking that." She settled back down. "So what are you?"

Rhys didn't answer her right away. He looked out onto the ocean and his gaze followed the gulls. "A free-flying creature of the sky."

"An eagle."

"Now missy, I hope you didn't have to prod into anyone's mind to figure that out." Rhys half joked.

"I can tell. Someone who thinks very highly of himself would naturally choose a bird he thought would be the most superior."

He chuckled. "You think you got me figured out?"

"I don't think, I know."

"Are all you Redferns really this cocky?" Rhys asked, looking her full in the face.

August broke her gaze from the ocean and stared into the blues of his eyes. /Someone could get lost in those/ she thought faintly. "Yes," she whispered.

Their lips were only inches apart.

"So, Redfern, if you think you know me so well, what do you think I'm gonna do next."

August opened her mouth to respond, but before she could get a word in, Rhys leaned in quickly and kissed her.

Everything exploded into white light. All her barriers, everything she thought she knew was spinning out of control and she herself was completely shocked although not entirely dismayed.

"Rhys.." her mind whispered.

"August." She could feel him, feel his thoughts surrounding her and encasing her with feelings of love.

"You are the most puzzling girl I've ever met. From the day I first saw you, I knew you were special. You're so beautiful, I just felt tongue-tied around you," his thoughts told her.

August could hear the significance he put behind it. He truly meant it. And although they have only known each other for a short period of time, she felt the same. When she saw him, somewhere, something deep inside her had awakened and began to understand things in a different light. Since that first day, she tried to get to know more about him by asking people and probing their minds for information but at the same time tried to deny that she felt any real affection for him.

They sat there for a while, sharing only thoughts and dreams.

"What are you so afraid of?" he asked in her mind. Worried eyes gazed back at him through a cloudy mist.

August, who had been basking in a bubble of job, for the first time realized that her mind was open. She was jeopardizing her family, her mission…

"Not this again...August…look at me." He started to stroke her cheek. "I can feel your fear. What is making you so scared."

August bowed her head as she began to formalize a plan. She clouded her thoughts as she said aloud, "Nothing. I'm…" she closed her eyes. "I don't know what to do Rhys."

"About what?" he lifted her chin to face her.

"I don't want to hurt you…I don't want to get hurt. Oooh, I'm so confused." Her breaths came in heavy gasps. "I really like you Rhys. I do…it's just that…that…"

"That what?" Concern seeped throughout his voice.

"The Night World is after my family. We…I…the real reason why we moved is because we didn't believe in treating the humans like vermin. The Night World saw potential in my powers, but I didn't want any of it. We went in search for Circle Daybreak, but given our family name…no one would believe us. The Council had made it seemed like we were monsters. Announced that we were spies…I don't know what they said. My family is in hiding right now. We've decided the safest thing is to separate so that way, they can't get us all in the same time.

"When I met you, I didn't want you to get hooked up in all this mess." August buried her face into Rhys' arms. "I'm so sorry."

"Shhh," he murmured, petting her hair. "It's gonna be alright. Don't worry about a thing. The Night World ain't here. It's just us. Even if they were here, we'd protect you."

"Rhys. You don't expect to take on the Council? With who? Ally, Jake and the rest of the high schoolers at Bradford? You can't. You don't stand a chance." August forced terror into her voice.

He hugged her close. "C'mon. A Drache and a Redfern allied in combat. Let the world try. We'd take them all out."

August smiled. She really was beginning to like this kid.


	4. Chapter 4

They didn't talk about it anymore

They didn't talk about it anymore. In fact, they didn't talk about much else either. The two just sat on the beach until the sun went down. When the moon and stars began to light the night sky, August picked up her clothes and the towel which she had wrapped around her body. Rhys walked her back to her house.

"You never did tell me who Sandy was," Rhys said, as they climbed up the sandy wooden steps.

August took a sharp intake of breath. "He was my brother," she lied.

Rhys didn't seem to notice the slight sound and asked, "What was his deal? Why would he have 'loved to see this' so much? What exactly is this?"

August smiled ruefully and said, "The beach. He's never seen it. Never had the chance to. Ever since we were little I always remembered him as this solemn little boy who always did what was necessary. Back then, it was like you didn't have much time to have fun. Everyone was so scared of the plague. The Black Death was what they called it. They tried to keep everyone indoors, but every now and then Sandy would creep out and play with me. His real name was actually John, but most everyone I remembered was either a John or an Edward. I started calling him Sandy because he always wanted to know what sand felt like."

"What happened to him?"

"He died," she answered, "He died of the plague." They reached her home and she turned around to say goodbye.

Rhys noticed that her eyes were unusually bright, but she smiled and said, "It was nice Rhys."

He grinned back in response. "It was more than nice Redfern. I hope to see you again?" his voice was unsure with a question in the air.

"I'm…going to throw a house warming party. You're welcomed to come…and anyone else you want to invite," she added hastily.

"Of course I'll be there. When?"

"I haven't worked out the details. Ashley's was going to come over and help me."

He chuckled. "I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Excuse me?"

"You see, when Ashley Baker says she gonna help you work out the details, that usually means she's already made up her mind and you'll be greeting everyone who's anyone in town by tomorrow."

August opened her mouth in dismay. "Are you serious? No way am I go-"

Rhys hugged her and said, "Don't worry about it. Ashley throws the best parties and usually takes care of everything, including food all the way down to cleanup. Her parents are loaded and she ain't got much to do. Just wait and see. It's practically impossible to get mad at her sometimes."

Still a bit peeved, she accepted the hug and bid him goodnight with a kiss. She shut the door behind her and went immediately to the phone to call the Council.

When Rhys was flying home, his mind was reeling. Throughout their afternoon together, everything had been perfect. He had felt heartened that she trusted him enough to know about her situation. He, in his part, would find everything Circle Daybreak had on them and eventually try to grant her family amnesty and protection.

But August had slipped. Somehow, caught up in her story, in the events, or maybe because of what happened earlier that day, she had made a mistake.

All Rhys could think was /How could this…Sandy…have even contracted the plague when he was supposedly her brother? A Redfern. A vampire./

As soon as he got home, he called some people to check up on August's situation. Despite Rhys' suspicions about her, the information about her family proved to be accurate. The family was claimed to be working assassins from the Night World that went rogue in order to acquire more money. She had 2 sisters and one brother who's name was indeed John.

/Maybe…a witch had laid a curse upon him/ Rhys supposed but nonetheless decided to assign someone in Circle Daybreak to check up on the matter.

To be honest, Rhys didn't want to find any treason behind August. She was his soulmate and he was hers. Nothing would ever change that and he loved no matter what had happened in the past.

Being inside her mind was an experience unlike any other. The exhilaration that he had undergone rivaled only to the feelings he got when he was in eagle form, flying. It was like being on a beach covered in snow. Although it might seem dangerous and fierce, the snow was more like warm sand, dyed in white. In other words, her tough exterior was a ruse in order to deter anyone from loving her. Her heart, although still encased in that thick layer of ice, seemed to thaw every time they connected.

Even though they had known each other for only a short period of time, Rhys felt as if he had met her years ago in his dreams. In any case she was the one he had been searching for his whole entire life.

And no matter what, he did not want to let that feeling go.

Heart pounding August stood still, unable to comprehend what had happened earlier that day. Her life, which had once been so clear, suddenly became distorted and uncertain. Was what she is doing, what she is going to do, the right thing? Doubt played through her mind only to come back to same answer: she had no choice.

It was either obey the Council or let her family and all those that she had held dear be ripped away from her. Already having known their menace, August simply could not afford to even displease them.

For the past few centuries, everything had gone smooth. What was supposed to have been one mission, transgressed into many until she had became a top agent for the Night World. Although kept under high surveillance, she was still trusted to do their bidding because they knew that she would do anything to save her family. They paid her in large amounts and her two sisters and surviving mother (her father committed suicide after he had found out what happened) were put in grand homes and lived like queens.

But tonight, Rhys had awakened feelings that August had experienced only once in her life. He said things that hit too close to home. Made her remember event that created an urge to want to bawl her eyes out for her, for Sandy, and finally for Rhys.

During the beginning of her life, when she was a child, she had known a boy named John Percil. He was a wealthy noble raised to be the greatest knight England has ever seen. He was also August's best friend.

They grew up together. Although her family had fallen on hard times, John didn't mind playing with the steward's daughter. The first day the two met was when they were five and he had found her playing in the courtyard in the middle of the night.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, approaching the bedraggled girl slowly. Unable to sleep, the young boy had wandered around the castle. He was marveling in the freedom of moving wherever he pleased, uninhibited of the chaperones. When he saw a potential playmate, he couldn't resist in meeting her.

August froze, unable to respond for a second. She wasn't allowed to be out late at night by herself. Finding her tongue August replied sharply, "And what business of that is yours? Do you know who I am?"

The boy looked bemused for a moment and asked, "No. Who are you?"

"I am a daughter of a thane and a close personal friend of Lord Percil's son," the five year old lifted her head with the dignity. "So if you will be so kind as to move, I will be on my way."

The boy smiled secretly to himself, thinking that this would be interesting. "I see. So what is a close personal friend of Lord Percil's son doing dressed as a beggar."

Eyes flaming, the girl avoided the question by answering shrilly, "I shall have your head! What is your name boy?"

He thought for a moment, contemplating whether or not he should tell her the truth. After deciding that it would have came out one way or the other, he told her "My name is John. John Percil."

/Oh no/ Silence hung around the air. "You're lying," but even as she whispered it, she probed his mind and found that he was telling the truth. Unskilled, August had yet to learn the powers of manipulation so she was left utterly defenseless against someone who could easily throw both her and family out in a second.

"I wish," he muttered. He said it too silently for any human to notice, but August heard him. However he had looked her straight in the eyes. "Whether you believe me or not is of no consequence. I just want a friend. Will you be that one?"

Relief rushed through her body in waves as she said, "Well, if you insist." The girl was lonely and had wanted a companion. Her siblings were too young to play with and the other children her age were too afraid to venture out exposed to dangers of the plague. From what she heard from her father, John would seem like a fun person to hang out with. He was always seeking ways to escape his chaperones and was known to be quite a trouble maker.

And so their friendship started. They snuck out whenever they could, both during night and day for they were fearless of contamination (of the plague). Although August, being a vampire, was impervious to its' grasp.

In spite of the fact that having John as a friend would pose as a great advantage for her family, August wished to keep it a secret. She didn't want her family or any other Night World person to find out she was getting close to a human. She made John promise it as well, knowing that it would ruin his reputation for hanging out with the lower class.

Ten years later.

John confessed one day that he had wanted to travel the world. He was given permission to ride with his horse, while August was ordered to gather wood.

"I want to see everything August. I wished to swim in the ocean and feel the sand between my toes. To visit far away places in distant lands!" John held out his arms.

"I believe one day, you will. Just have faith. Once your father is done with his dreams of you becoming this great knight, which you will of course, you would be able to do anything you wish. Anything that you desire," Looking down she added, "and while you have of all your adventures you'll forget about all of us back here in England."

He looked at her surprised. "What is this? I would not! Besides you're coming with me of course. Did you honestly think I'd leave without you?"

"No I didn't, but it's impossible. I don't have the shoes," she faintly smiled. "Anyways, what use would you have of a steward's daughter? People would talk you know," she bent to pick up a log of wood.

John grabbed the wood and looked at her full in the face, "Let them. I don't care what people think. Don't you see? You're my friend. You're more than a friend." He stopped and thought for a while, but quick resolve seeped through his expression. "We are close you and I. I know practically everything about you and you know just about everything with me. For ten years we've been with each other through thick and thin. No matter what happens, I'm not going to give you up without a fight."

August dropped the log and looked into the woods, searching around to see if anyone heard them. "Please, don't say that."

"Why not?" He made a bold move to cup her face.

"It's simply not proper," she brushed his hands away. "Why are you doing this? Aren't you happy enough with your life? Why ruin something good? Your engagement to the Rowenas will make your family and these lands prosperous. Not only will it benefit yourself, but it will help the people!"

"But you're more of a leader than most anyone here. Your motivation itself will bring these lands into something that not even the Rowenas and all their money could ever hope to accomplish. I know you want this as much as I do. August, I intend to marry you at all costs, even if father will disown me, it doesn't matter…I lo-" but before he could finish his sentence, August stopped him. She couldn't stand much more of this. With her mind, she immobilized his thought patterns.

He stood stark still, as if frozen in time. Leaning in, she kissed him, wishing things were different, but knowing that their union would only bring trouble. It wasn't the humans that August feared but mainly the Night World. Because you see, she had already broken one rule.

She fell in love with a human.

If the council were to find out, it would mean the end of everything. Not only would they wipe out the people that she loved, the Council had the power to erase the entire town if they saw that the people were questioning too much.

So in order to save the people she loved, she influenced his mind into disregarding his feelings for her and to only think of her as a friend.

Already skilled at her power, August was able to this effectively. John had thought nothing of what had come to pass and only remembered an implemented memory of August calling him Sandy for wanting to see the beach. And since then, she always has.

Two years later…

It was the night before Sandy's wedding to Gwendolyn Rowenas. Everything was all set for tomorrow, but he knew that this moment was all wrong. The bride was wrong.

August appeared to him, beautiful as ever, even in a simple spring dress. "Sandy, you're about to be married! Can you believe it?"

He could have sworn he saw tears in her eyes, but in a moment realized he was mistaken for she was practically beaming.

"I guess." He walked around the woods. This particular area had become their secret meeting place. It was tradition that started two years ago for them to meet there every time they had something important to talk about.

"Well, do try to sound happy for once! Marriage to a beautiful woman whose connections will make you a very wealthy young man and not to mention the freedom! Remember? The one thing that you 'dream for'. You've already won several tournaments and which is creating quite a sir amongst the nobles. Your father is practically enamored with the thought of the King coming to meet the new 'Lancelot'. Not even 18 and you're already making a name for yourself. You should be proud of yourself." August watched him with a close eye.

"I know," he held his head in his hands. "But I'm so confused August. This wedding is making me feel as if I'm making the mistake of my life. How is this possible? What's wrong with me?"

She felt like her heart was torn into a thousand pieces. "It's your anxiety talking."

"No…it's more than that. It's as if I know in my heart that Gwendolyn isn't who I'm supposed to spend the rest of my days with. To be honest, the thought of throwing my whole life with a person in particular is scary enough." He laughed quietly but quickly stopped. He glanced up at August with a peculiar gaze. "But when I do find myself thinking about the future, I always see it with you."

Her throat closed up and found she had nothing to say. Years of repressed emotion worked on her like age did to humans. She felt as if she couldn't do this anymore. She couldn't keep lying or manipulating him. In her heart, she wanted this as badly as he did.

"August," he said softly, "you have been with me through thick and thin…"

/No…not this again./ Tears began to stream down her face. "I know. Sandy, I know."

He stopped and wiped the tears off her face. "We can run away, where no one would find us."

"I doubt it. Besides there are some things you don't know about me. Something that might make you change your mind," she whispered.

Cupping her cheeks, he looked deep into her eyes and said, "Nothing will ever make me change my mind. Nothing." He leaned in and kissed her.

August pushed him back with inhuman strength. /He sounds so sure, but in a quick moment, we'll see what his true feelings will be/ She jumped up and snarled, "Are you sure about that? Can you honestly say that if I were to tell you that I am the devil itself, that I was a demon, you would still care for me as you do now?"

He looked at her in his solemn way, though at the moment, was a bit startled and answered, "Yes."

At that instant her eyes became silver, her lips became fuller, and August transformed into something that was more beautiful and yet deadly at the same instant. She smiled. Fangs protruded into sharp points below her bottom lip. "Are you sure Sandy? Are you?"

Sandy stood stark still. It was never in his nature to panic. "What are you?"

"I am a vampire," she said simply.

Silence dragged on for a moment. He seemed to be considering question.

"Have you always?" His voice was emotionless. His face was pale against the night.

"Yes. I am part of a secret organization that is composed of not only likes of myself, but shapeshifters, witches, and even werewolves. We are called the Night World."

As soon as she uttered the word 'Night World', everything exploded. Literally. White dust was flung everywhere. Witch power tainted the air.

"Sandy!" August had screamed, but he was being held back by 3 or 4 vampires. August herself was surrounded by 3 werewolves.

/Oh what have I done?/ August didn't even try to fight. She knew she was dead. The werewolves tied her up to a tree. She couldn't tell where they took Sandy. As soon as the ropes were secure, the night people circled her. A few moments later, a rustling began a few feet in front of her, but even with her night vision, she couldn't see anything. The trees were thick and blocked her view. After a moment, a figure began to emerge from that same direction.

"Oh August, August, August," a deep, familiar voice resonated from the trees. "Betrayal of the Night World is treason you know. Punishment is death."

A partly turned human vampire came into sight in front of her. August's mouth went slack. Her jaw had dropped and she felt as if the world had slipped from beneath her feet.

"Surprised my love?" Sandy asked, smiling a toothy grin.

She began hyperventilating. "This…I…don't understand."

"It's very simple. I was approached two years ago by a witch who promised me happiness. She introduced me to the council and I was told to test your loyalty to the Night World. In return I would receive immortality. I heard your parents were such nuisances, preaching about human kindness. Naturally, the Council wanted to make sure they weren't being too kind." He stepped towards her, and stroked her cheek.

August flinched and turned her head the other way.

He forced her to look at him and said, "You really should be grateful. If it weren't for me, you would be dead by now."

"I'd rather be dead than to see a boy whom I thought I loved, turn out to be complete vermin," August spat.

His eyes blazed golden fury as he answered heatedly, "Your parents are the ones who are vermin. You were vermin for falling for someone who you knowingly thought was not of your kind," he stopped and chuckled.

"Well then again, who can blame you for falling in love with me? A little witch magic was all that held you from knowing my true thoughts. I must admit, I had to conceal myself even more as you grew in strength and beauty." He went on stroking her cheek.

"Your mind powers evolved in such extraordinary length. Your performance several years ago was absolutely brilliant. Remember? When we were 15? Your control was done so well that, I've decided to persuade the Council to let you live. Your powers would contribute to the Night World very nicely."

August had nothing to say. She was completely stunned to see that the boy she had grown up with was a complete ass. All those feelings, all those memories, were just a lie? She was fooled that completely? "For how long?"

Sandy, no John, smirked. "From the time you first starting calling me the little nickname of yours."

Disbelief and rage fired through her blood. "All of this so you could be damned? I thought we were friends!" August roared.

He clamped her mouth with iron strength. "I did it to be free August. Don't you see? You've known that I didn't want this life. I never asked for it! I didn't want to be a noble, chained forever to his subjects!" He took a breath. "Besides, this is the only way we'd be able to be together. I love you August. When I told you that, I meant it. This way, we could actually run away. No one would be able to stop us. We would rule this world together, as part of the Council. They are fond of me. I can tell. They see potential in me."

August scoffed. "You're a fool. I don't want power. I want my freedom. Something that you once craved. Remember? So just know this: I would never serve you nor have any part in the fraudulent society that the Night World is slowly becoming."

John's eager face was turned off like a switch. He was cold and cruel again as he stepped back. "If that's how it is. You leave me with no choice. If you don't join us, we will begin by killing off all your friends. After we're through, your family would be next. We would execute them one by one in front of your face in which when there is no one left, you would be next. Their blood would run through the streets because of you. Now tell me August, would you die soundly, knowing that the death of your family was because of you?"

August closed her eyes and knew that John had her. /How could the man I once knew turn into this monstrosity? How could I not have seen it?/ It was her fault. Her stupidity. She had no one to blame but herself. She would carry the punishment and live with this guilt for the rest of her life. Resignation settled into the depths of her eyes as she said slowly, "What is it you want me to do."

That night John left his human world behind. He finished his vampire transfusion and the witches made it appear as if his body had already been taken by the plague. His family became distraught with grief. John was after all, everything they had ever hoped for, but as all things, life must go on and they must have an heir. After burying his body in the family plot, his father began plans to sire a new son.

When John awoke, he was dazed and half mad by blood lust. When he heard that he was to be replaced so soon, he went into a fury unlike any other. He hunted his family, the cooks, the maids, and the rest of the household until he drank every last drop.

August's father, having heard the situation from August, tried to pack everything up and leave as soon as possible. John had unfortunately anticipated this move. Before he "died", he somehow arranged it to look as if the August's father was contaminated with the plague, thus making him the one who passed the disease onto John. Therefore Lord Percil locked his steward in a dungeon along with his family.

Four days later, once John was through sucking the life out of his last victim, he unlocked the Redferns and ordered them to clean bodies. Soon after, agents from the Night World came and destroyed the town, using an elaborate cover story of Lord Percil becoming delusional over his son's death. They then moved August, her family, and the rest of the surviving humans of the town into an enclave. The humans were used as food and August began training.

Being the weak man as he was, James Redfern felt helpless. Unable to cope with the burden of taking care of his family, mainly August, he bid them adieu and staked himself as soon as the opportunity arose.

It seems that John wasn't lying when he told her he would have a position in the Council. Granted it took up a century for him to obtain it. After the blood hunt he had preformed the night he awakened, he became an exceptionally strong vampire. Coupled with his willpower and leadership capabilities, he was an undeniable asset to the Night World. John had always been determined and eventually got what he wanted, with an exception for one thing: August.

As far as she knew, John was an evil bastard. Regardless of the many 'tokens of love' or threats she received, she never gave in to him. Yet…there were some nights, he was Sandy again. When they would discuss missions, plans, and strategic moves and he would say something that would make her laugh, or make a kind gesture, like thanking a vermin servant for tea.

And of course she would yield, forgetting her anger for a moment because it was so hard to be alone. He was the only who knew her and understood her anger, even if he was the cause of it.

Though they were enemies, they were still on the same side. Though the Night World had ripped her away from her family, it wasn't their fault. It was hers. She broke the rules. So she repaid her debt to Night World society. She always carried out her missions with efficiency and gained a reputation for her mind control, though they knew well enough not to trust her to go about unsupervised. Her family was still living in the enclave and she visited them often.

Until Rhys, she never felt the desire to get know anyone better than their first name. Now she prayed that John would never find out.

The next morning, August had just finished hunting when she heard the doorbell ring. Quickly sneaking through the back door, she put on a robe and tousled her hair. As she was pretending to stifle a yawn, August peeked the door open. Ashley barged in with an armload of mosquito torches. She was dressed in overalls and her neck was wrapped in a sufficient amount of leis (Hawaiian flower necklace).

"Ashley? What are you doing here? It's eight o'clock in the morning!" August exclaimed. As soon as she tried to close the door, a streamline of caterers marched into the room, each carrying basketfuls of uncooked food.

"Where would you like this ma'am?" one of the men asked.

"Wh-," August stood flabbergasted.

"Set it in the kitchen," Ashley said. "That is your kitchen right August?" She pointed to a door.

She nodded numbly.

"Oh don't worry. I got everything covered. You just sit back and relax." Ashley smiled brightly and led August to a couch. When she was done showing the caterers where to set up, she went back to the living room to August and took a seat next to her. "Ok, now the theme I got worked out is this: Polynesian Nights. It's gonna be a sort of a Hawaiian kind of thing. Now since you got the beach…"

By the time Ashley was done running through her plans, August was just about ready to fall asleep. Therefore Ashley graciously offered to handle the decorating while she took a quick nap. August nodded. She walked to her room, locked it, and went to sleep.

By the time she woke up again, the sun was already dipping into the horizon. Her clock read 5:21pm. Stretching, August suddenly realized that Ashley was inside her home, decorating for the party. She made quick time in brushing her teeth and showering. Throwing on a dress, she walked out, bracing herself to expect a tacky Hawaiian wannabe look, complete with fake moss and red, blue, yellow streamers.

Take by surprise, her eyes widened at the scene before her. It looked like an exotic night she might expect on some paradise island. Ashley had strategically opened windows that would survey the beach behind the house. She adorned the windows with beautiful tropical flowers that could be found around the beach. August walked up to them and found that they were real and had a scent of mixed lavender and sea air. Most of the furniture had been cleared out and in its' place was a small stage made of fake wood. A band had already started hooking up their instruments and was practicing on the platform. Comfortable wooden chairs were placed around the room in groups with small matching tables. Candles were everywhere in the high corners of the room. Ashley had somehow attached hanging lamps to the ceilings and other small candles lighted the tables, and various parts of the area, away from spaces that would catch fire. As August looked towards the beach, she saw that she had also placed the mosquito torches outside and had a bar-b-q started. An inviting camp fire light was down some where near the beach, where August remembered Ashley talking about a volleyball game. The air was mixed with scents of charcoal, burger meat, and flowers. All in all, the house looked decked out in elegance with promises of a great party.

Ashley, who was supervising the caterers, noticed August out of the corner of her eye. She came bounding towards in her a hot pink palm-treed dress and asked, "What do you think?" as she placed a lei around her neck.

August looked around, "What do I think? What do I think? I think this place looks absolutely fantastic. You really outdid yourself!"

Ashley beamed, "Why thank you. I told ya not to worry. Alright well everyone should be comin' around 6 and the food's just about done. I checked the weather station one last time and they said clear skies and a full moon. You look great by the way. Where'd ya get the dress?"

"In Paris," she said. Lavender and soft white chiffon swished as August twirled to show off the ruffles.

"Tch, looks great. Paris huh? Have you ever been there during the spring? It's to die for. Mind if I do your hair?" Ashley noticed that it was still wet from August's rushed shower.

"Um, no…not at all." Never having the luxury of someone doing her hair for her, she decided to give it a go.

Ashley grabbed a large bag and followed August as she led her to her room. Sitting August down on a stool, Ashley started pulling out various hair products and began to crimp and curl for about an hour. By the time she was done, August looked absolutely stunning. With an expert hand Ashley began to apply makeup.

"You could really start your own chain of businesses," August murmured, trying not to move much.

Ashley laughed, "Yea, a lot of people tell me that. I dunno. I just like doin what I can ya know? It's not something for money, it's something I do 'cause I want to. Alright. We're done."

The makeup enhanced her features in a way that she never thought possible. Grinning wickedly she thought she looked truly witchy tonight. "Rhys would be stunned."

"Rhys? Rhys who?" Ashley asked as she packed up her makeup.

"Rhys Drache." August raised an eyebrow. "In a small town like this, I thought you would know each other by now."

"Well," Ashley laughed, "I just can't believe you'd be talking to the same Rhys that might have trashed your car. Guess ya forgave him huh? By the way I talked to Billy this afternoon. He said he took the liberty in cleanin' it for ya and that he's gonna drop it off tonight at the party."

"Oh great. I can thank him when he gets here then. And about Rhys, he's really actually a nice guy. I talked to him the other night and he's just…really nice," she said casually.

"The other night? Oh really now," Ashley turned with a knowing smile. "What were ya'll doing?"

August laughed and pushed her out of the bathroom. "We're just friends and nothing more. Anyways, I think I heard someone coming."

Ashley protested, "Oh c'mon we're just getting to the good part. Besides, I don't hear anyone." But as soon as she was about to inquire more, the doorbell rang. "Saved by the bell. You're got good ears August." She hurried to open the door.

August watched as Ashley "leid" the guests and realized something. This was the first time she had really talked and laughed and did 'girl stuff' with someone. The feeling was unexpectedly pleasant. She had forgotten what it was like to have a friend again.

Ashley motioned August over and began to introduce her to the barrage of the people coming through the door. It seemed like the whole town was invited. Cars were lined up and down the street and it got to a point where some even tried to park in the beach. The band started up and people began to dance while some lounged in chairs. Activity was going on everywhere. The volleyball game had already gone underway and a group of girls decided to take a moonlight dip in the beach. Guys of course, flocked to go join them.

August mingled and even joined in a game of volleyball. She of course beat the best of them and despite their many urgings to play another game, she declined gracefully but promised to come back later.

Deciding to take the shortcut back to the house, she began to walk up the secluded pathway that would lead directly to her room. As she was nearing the house, she bumped into someone, which was unusual because she normally had great reflexes and would have been able to notice if anyone was coming.

"Excuse me," she said, but the girl put out a hand.

"Back off Rhys," the girl threatened, getting all up into August's face.

August looked at the person in front of her. She was petit, but lithe and looked very agile. Her muscles were toned but it was nothing that August couldn't handle. She sensed that the girl was a shapeshifter. A feline shapeshifter.

"Are you Paige?" August asked, pushing her outstretched hand away.

"Yea. Wanna do something about it?" she snarled.

August laughed.

Paige's face turned beet red and said scornfully, "What is wrong with you? Look freak, you better watch who you're messing with because I will turn you into cat food."

"Oh little child, please. Really, I have no time for this." August used her senses to see if anyone was near their location. "But if you really insist, I suggest you pick on someone your own size because one of these days that mouth of yours is going to get you into some serious trouble," August answered with a flick of her hand, but as she said mouth, Paige's lips froze up. Her face was locked in this terrible expression for a moment and before she could even do anything, she was suddenly flung 2 feet into the air and landed somewhere on the beach.

August continued up the path as if nothing had happened.

When she finally reached her room, a pile of purses, clothes, shoes, and any other item that one might bring was stacked on her bed. She went to the full length mirror and checked over her makeup.

August noticed a dark figure standing near the window. Already recognizing his cold presence she turned and said, "Welcome to the party John."

John Percil stepped into the moonlight. Shadows played across his striking features. Looking into his eyes were like staring into a black hole; it was both deadly and yet oddly hypnotic at the same time.

Pulling herself away from his gaze, she adjusted her dress.

"You look absolutely stunning my love," John remarked in his usual formal manner.

"And you, my love absolutely repulse me. Now is there a reason why you are here?" August demanded. She faced him again, arms crossed.

"Why are you so angry with me August?" he whispered, moving towards her. August backed up one step once he was within arms length. Then suddenly he was behind her. Wrapping his arms around her slim body he murmured in her ear, "Don't you remember what this felt like?"

August ripped herself away from his grasp and glared at him angrily, "Remember what? The betrayal? Well then yes, I do believe I remember quite well how you sold me out. How you were so willing to turn me into the Night World over your own personal gain. Why John?! Why? You had everything lined up for you. Loving parents, an estate, a perfect bride! The towns people were so happy…and look at them now. Their descendants have become nothing more but mindless servants on a vampire enclave with nothing but a bleak life ahead of them!"

John sighed and looked upwards. "We've been through this time and time again. I loved you. I still love you. I did this for us. As I recall you are still breathing. I didn't turn you in, I merely pushed you in the right direction."

"Right direction?! I have no free will. I am at the Night Council's bidding. And as for your love, you can take that to hell. The man I thought I had loved died a long time ago," August paused and closed her eyes. The heart pounding anger receded from her as she began feeling sick and tired of arguing. She simply asked, "What is it that you want?"

Once again, John moved towards her, reaching out a hand, but August sidestepped and gave him a look of disgust. The atmosphere that had been charged seem drained. Instead, the only sound the reverberated was the soft crashing of the waves and the hum of voices outside the door.

John, no Sandy said softly, "I just wanted to see if everything is going as planned. So far, this party is an excellent means of getting close to the boy. I guess, I wanted to say…good job." He gave her a small smile, though apologetic, and tired as well.

August nodded and walked out.


	5. Chapter 5

School is so crazy now that finals are so close that it's gettin hard to write

School is so crazy now that finals are so close that it's gettin hard to write! But no worries, I'm gonna try to post a new chapter every week.

It's kinda gettin racy around this section of the story. I agree with this one guy who wished for a PG-15, so here's my warning.

Laney: Yeah August is pretty moody but hey aren't we all?

Amber: Thankyou so much! Haha, I try to keep ya'll guessing.

Feeling detached while plastering that same empty smile, August filtered through her party, acting like the perfect hostess. She donned on the mask that she knew so well of the girl who seemed to have it all when the truth was, she was always angry. Angry at herself, at the precarious situation she was always in. Angry at John/Sandy. Angry that one moment, she could hate him with a vengeance and the next, she could miss him like a dear friend. It had been a while since he had shown his softer side. But then again, it had been a while since she had given him the chance to even show it. Ever since that fated night…so long ago…

John didn't like the thought of any man touching her as a matter of fact. His mentality was that if he couldn't have her, no one could. It had made August want to laugh and cry at the same moment. She was not his. He had no right in claiming her as so. Hiding behind her reckless anger and insanity, she would flaunt men in front of him, knowing full well that John could and quiet possible would, kill her, making a statement that she was no one's bitch.

His revenge was slipping into her bedroom while she sleeping.

August could remember the exact time and moment of when it happened. It was in the mid 1800s after she had attended a ball. August chose to sleep rather than feed that night feeling that she wasn't particularly hungry. Later in the evening, she awoke to the power of his presence.

He held stiff hands over her arms and his body crashed into hers, immobilizing any attack she tried. August tried to overcome him with her mind, but found that it was impossible. With the lack of blood and his strength, she was no match for him. "You won't do that again," he said, knowing quite clearly that she knew what he meant.

After he issuing his warning, he took advantage of her. Raping her while August screamed and cried. She cursed him in English, Gaelic, Latin, French, Chinese, and Russian, but he ignored them. When he was finally through with her, he had expected to see her crushed with all the vivacity he had known her to possess to burn out with her virginity. Instead he looked back at a young woman, glaring defiantly with a hatred that could consume the world.

"Don't try my patience August. You are mine and mine alone. You touch who I say you touch."

Loathing coursed through the very pits of her soul as she stared at the cold, dark face. "The hell I do. I am not yours nor will I ever be."

John merely smiled and looked over her body in a way that made her feel as completely violated as she had felt only a few seconds ago. She wanted to smash his face into a thousand pieces, as if he were a hated sculpture. /Ah but you are mine. More than you'll ever know/ he whispered dangerously in her mind. August caught a strand of his thoughts before he disappeared into the night.

It was not pleasant.

It was in that moment, so many years ago, she realized she would never truly be safe again. Not unless he was dead. She scoffed, knowing that was damn well near impossible. Her prime expertise, mind control, barely held any sway over him. Slipping in and out of his thoughts was extremely difficult and she was only able to do it once for about five seconds until he knocked her unconscious. John had become something else entirely. He was way above her league with powers that grew in continuance of blood draining, skill, and ingenuity that he always possessed.

Thus here she was playing a pawn in his ruthless game of killing and manipulation.

Though at least whenever she was given a mission, had a complete knowledge of the who's, what's, when's, where's, how's, and whys'.

Only, this time, things were different.

He came to her a month ago, with no explanation and barged right into her New York pent house. John told her unceremoniously to pack her things. He was sending her off to some city in the southern coast near Texas.

She hadn't asked for a reason, although the question burned in her throat all the while. John had something up his sleeve. But what did this have to do with some kid in a small town? She wondered. Rhys did not seem all that special. Then again, the fact that he was her soulmate was not a coincidence. Did he know? She doubted it. But then again…

"Hey Rhys, it's Ashley. Look, I called to invite you to this house warming party August is throwing. I know ya'll aren't the best of friends right now, but I would really appreciate it if ya came and told her how sorry you were for the car bashing. I mean, I can't believe that you'd do that ya know? And so in all fairness, I'm gonna forget the matter."

Rhys opened his mouth to protest but before he could even get an "I" out, she hurried on saying, "Maybe this would be a great chance to make it up. Just come over, call it a truce, whatever. She's really a great person if you just get to know her. The party is today around 6. Invite your friends okay? I've already e-mailed directions to the house. Bye!" Click.

He sat there holding the phone, feeling speechless for a second then bemused. He hung up and he immediately complied with Ashley's orders. Rhys called in the rest of Circle Daybreak and informed them of the get-together at Augusts', though most of them already knew because Ashley had already phoned them.

A few hours, a shower, and a house warming gift later, he was driving up the already crowded street with several cars following him from behind. After parking, he turned to his friends and said, "Alright let's split up. We don't want to act too suspicious, so I'll go in first. Have fun ya'll. If you can't sense her or if ya sense her with me then just enjoy yourselves at the party and leave us the hell alone." There was scattered laughter and a couple of rowdy 'That's my boy!'

While others paired off into groups, Rhys went alone. He strolled up the driveway and walked leisurely to the house, trying to breathe in the moment. The door opened and there she was. With the face of an enticing goddess, hair curling gently around her slim body, she looked as stunning as ever. She wore a beautiful dress that made her appear as if she were a sorceress back in the medieval times. Natural tones of chiffon clung to her body and Rhys couldn't help but feel proud to know that this angel was his.

Giving a slow, cautious grin, August sauntered towards him with the eyes of a predator. "Hello Rhys." Or maybe she wasn't.

"Redfern," Rhys acknowledged, but his voice was filled with a warmth that spoke louder than words. "Love what you did to the place…"

Everything had been decorated with an efficiency that practically screamed Ashley. The touches on the windows and the lighting was definitely the girl's style. Votive candles and hanging lamps transformed the room into a cozy café rather than an actual living room. Everything smelled wonderful, with hints of lavender, spiced meat, perfumed bodies moving to the rhythm of the beat, and something else. Something soft and almost atmospherically calm. Could be the beach, he mused.

"All Ashley," August said, "You were right. I couldn't get mad at her too easily. She's practically a saint for putting up all this…" She waved a graceful hand. "Is that for me?"

He handed her the pot of lilies. "Thought they'd brighten up the place."

They both glanced around silently, not knowing what to do next. /Being in a crowded room ain't really a great way to get to know a girl/ Rhys' eyes focused on a window and came up with an idea. "Lets' go down to the beach. I haven't checked it out yet, but I see some torches down there. Looks interesting."

Following his gaze, August muttered, "Sure. Why not?" and smoothly reached out to grasp his arm.

Placing the pot on a nearby table, they walked hand in hand through the house to the back door. People turned to gawk. In small town, something like this was major. What many had thought would be a small feud turned out to be a love story. Who would have known?

/I don't like the stares/ August glared, resisting the urge to make each and ever one of their eye sockets pop.

/Don't worry about it. A person so handsome as myself can't help but draw attention/

August laughed out loud and playfully hit his arm. /I think you mean how could someone so repulsive can't help but attract a weird morbid fascination/

/Ouch. Damn Redfern. That pretty mouth of yours could kill sometimes. Remind me to be careful around you/ He squeezed her hand playfully.

She grimaced but her face was turned away from him. Rhys didn't notice. Nor did he detect her underlying thought: You don't know how right you are.

Rhys looked at the beauty next to him as they settled in front of the camp fire. It was deserted and the beach nearly empty. The band began to pick up some lively tunes and was jamming enthusiastically to the equally lively crowd.

Music filtered its way towards them but neither seemed to notice. They stared at the fire, not knowing what to say to each other. The silence, although not entirely awkward, gave them time to think.

"Who are you Rhys?" August asked suddenly. She stopped gazing into the blaze for a moment and decided to look at him instead.

"What do you mean?" He was startled. For a moment he had thought…thought something, but erased it from his mind. /Impossible/

"I mean that you're my soulmate. Aside from the fact that you can be a complete ass sometimes-" /I'm sorry/ she told him hurriedly when she saw his hurt expression. "-I know almost nothing of you."

A balmy September wind crackled at the fire and picked up bits of sand. Unsure of where to start he asked, "Well what is that you want to know?"

Pause. "Are you member of the first house? Your last name is Drache after all." August watched him closely. Any sign of uneasiness, spite, and/or anxiety would be noted.

"Yes, my last name is Drache and I am Galen's relative of some sort. I have dragon blood in me," he said carefully, his face a mixture of confusion and sadness. "but very faintly. I was abandoned as a child, dropped off one day by my mother who did not want me. I do not know much about my parents, but my father being related to the Draches. Other than that, nothing else is said. It is forbidden. Until now I suppose." He gave her a crooked smile.

August halted uncertainly, wondering if he was going to explain any further. A few moments passed and she pressed on, "Why?"

Rhys laughed derisively, a definite 'Hell no am I gonna say anything' on the tip of his lips. Then he hesitated. She was his soulmate and if she trusted him enough with her family secrets, in his case shame, he might as well tell his. "Well let's just say I was unwelcomed. My father had slipped and made the wrong choice with my mother. She was nothing and he was a noble. Long story short, I became the outcome of her mistakes and she didn't want to have to look at it anymore."

Feeling that she had treaded too harshly on soft ground, August nodded. Rhys, as it seemed, had skeletons in his closet as well. She could sense a will and a determination that rivaled to those of John's. It looked as if she had underestimated him. Something she wouldn't do again, for it wasn't the breeze that had brought gooseflesh to her arms but his heated words.

In her way of apology, she moved surreptitiously forward and leaned slightly until her head came into contact with his shoulder. He looked down on her with surprise, but didn't say anything. He merely placed a reassuring arm around her with a feeling of gratitude.

They sat that way for a while, learning bits and pieces of each other, yet both were oblivious to the underlying deceit. August could sense something was a bit off but didn't want to try poking into his mind again, lest he start to distrust her.

"What happened? Where did you go?"

"I was placed in a foster home. After that, I ran away two years ago, and I came here. I'm kinda stayin' in a D-…distant cousin of mine." He couldn't believe he almost mentioned he was staying at one of Circle Daybreak's safe houses.

August seemed to have bought it and continued on with her question. She asked about his life during those years.

Rhys shook his head and told her, "We can ask questions forever. Why don't you tell me something instead?"

Not wanting to ruin the moment, she agreed. The girl mixed in tales of falsehood and the truth. That way she was able to fool him easily. Even though they were soulmates, she was still a trained assassin, skilled in the arts of manipulation and treachery.

When August sensed the party was dispersing, she nudged Rhys up and together they walked with arms around each other's waist possessively which stated clearly they were together.

Opening the back door quietly, the party goers were announcing their farewells and giving their best wishes. Ashley already gathered a group to start cleaning up. Rhys and August joined in. When the house began to start looking normal again, they too began to leave. Before she left, Ashley winked and gave August a thumbs up sign behind Rhys' back.

August shook her head and closed the door shut behind them. She glanced at her watch. /Four o'clock/

Rhys, who had finished collecting cups, moved towards her and took a hold of both her hands. "I wanted you to meet some of my friends, but I guess they left…"

Leaning in she said softly against his lips, "I'll meet them Monday."

Rhys wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to his body. He kissed her slowly and softly which led to passionate ones that flooded Augusts' senses. It had been a while since she let someone touch her in an intimate way. Wanting it so much that it hurt to breathe, yet fearing all the while what could happen. /Love is weak. It only slows you down to the inevitable. He will die one day. And I will be alone./

Breaking off suddenly, August gasped, "I need…" she couldn't find the words. All these sensations were just too much. She didn't think she could handle it just now.

Rhys arched his eyebrows in puzzlement but understanding dawned on him. "Do you need to feed?"

Once again, she was relieved that he made an excuse for her. It saved her the expense of having the think of something up but she also realized how hungry she was. The craving for blood had been temporarily forgotten whenever she was around the charming guy. "Yes. I do. So lets' call it a night hmm?"

He didn't want to leave, but at the same time, wasn't too willing to watch her devour an animal either. Giving August one last, longing peck, he nodded. His husky southern accent sent delightful shivers down her spine as he said, "Sweet dreams Redfern…"

Mondays came and went and August became more involved around the community. She applied for a job at a local restaurant, joined several school clubs, tried out for a number of sports (made it) and basically assumed the all around high school girl appeal.

It became known that she and Rhys was an item. Everyone, with the exception of Paige and her group of cronies, considered them a match perfect. There was Rhys with his cocky humor that everyone had known and loved. Then August with her charm and grace coupled with sensibility that kept Rhys in check. She met his friends and they respected her. To them, the girl was strong but not heartless. Instead she was kind and patient, something she had to have been to put up with Rhys, Jake once commented.

Paige avoided August as much as possible but that didn't stop her from starting nasty rumors about the incident from the party. The students at Bradford High ignored her for they were already accustomed to her malevolence.

They didn't realize that they had just written off a warning they should have taken quite seriously.

Rhys honked his horn in front of Augusts' house. /Hey babe/ he said as she ran out of her front door.

She planted him a kiss on the cheek as he drove away. "I don't know why you don't let me drive for once."

"Because. Girls can't drive," Rhys answered. He concentrated on the road, not realizing that his girlfriend's face had assumed an odd expression.

"Excuse me. You did not say what I thought you just said," she set her muffin down and looked at him hard in the face. "That's total bull. Girls are, for one, much more precautious behind the wheel than the average hormone raging boy who feels the urge blast music as loud as he can, speed through red lights as fast as he can, and drive at 90 miles per hour just because they can. I mean why the hell do you think that insurance for girls is less expensive than guys? Because, we, my dear, are the better drivers."

"Ok, sure ya'll are much more 'precautious,'" he held up two fingers to show the quote sign, but quickly maintained his hands on the wheel after August's screech. "but that don't mean nothing. It's the fact that we drive better. Like you said, we're hormone raging boys that can't help but speed through red lights as fast as we can. Well it's the fact that we have the ability to obtain that high level of speed and control the car at the same time. Not many girls even have the nerve to raise up to 70."

"That is so stereotypical of you!" August exclaimed. "You know damn well I can race with the best of them. I can drive up to speeds at-"

Rhys interrupted her by laughing. /I'm kidding. August, I'm just kidding. I'm only tryin to get your blood pumpin'. Now if you ask me, we all have the same skill to do as well as the other. It's the decisions you make that affect the outcome. Since us guys are such moronic asses we can't help but make complete fools of ourselves. Forgive me darling?/

August ran a hand through her silky black hair. A habit which indicated her annoyance. "Why do you insist on making me so damn angry sometimes?"

"Because I love the way you get all fiery and passionate. It makes you look so hot." He grinned mischievously.

Rolling her eyes, the girl finished her breakfast as they drove to school. Rhys walked her to her first period class and kissed her goodbye with promises to meet her at lunch this afternoon to go over their plans about the Halloween Dance. It was the end of October already and they still haven't decided on a costume. The dance was two weeks away and they haven't been able to agree on anything long enough to make it official. August insisted they matched.

She walked into the English class then stopped abruptly. There, sitting in her desk was John Percil.

Waves of emotion and nostalgia washed through her as she stared at him. He looked so handsome and seemed somewhat ordinary that it was completely baffling. /What the hell are you doing here?!/ August exclaimed, not moving one inch.

"Ms. Redfern please take a seat," Mrs. Lopez said, breezing right in. August chose one as far away from John as possible.

A girl leaned in towards August as she sat down. Her name was Christine Ma and she looked as if she were a kitten about to pounce on the mouse. August frowned inwardly at the analogy, feeling as if it were more so the other way around. The girl was short. 4'9 tops. With long, tumbling black hair, deep brown eyes, and naturally rosy pink lips that stood stark against a snow white complexion, she could quite as easily be John's next play thing.

The Asian girl whispered, "Check out the new guy. Whew! He's a hottie! Do ya know him? You looked at him like you kinda did."

August looked at Christine briefly before answering. She knew John could hear every word this girl was saying so she responded, "No. He only looks like one of my late acquaintances. The guy I know is a repulsive jackass. Anyways, they both look like filthy animals that should have been shot at birth."

The girl beside her giggled. "Well hey, that's you're opinion, but if he's just as cute, give me his number and I'll be the judge of th-"

But suddenly there was a sound of a wooden stick banging on desk. "Ms. Ma! Ms. Redfern! If you would wish to carry on your conversation, please do it elsewhere. That way you wouldn't be able to rob those that came here to receive an education."

The girls muttered an apology and the lesson went on.

"Class, as you can see we have a new student. His name is John Percil, transferring from England. I expect you to treat him with a pleasant manner that I'm sure each and everyone of you are capable of. Now that introductions are over with, please turn to page 400…"

John turned around slightly and sent August a chilling message. /I should be shot at birth? The only thing that should be shot at birth is that shapeshifter you were exchanging spit with/

August, clearly disgusted at his evident prejudice, laced her feelings in with her reply. /You told me to get close and I did. What more do you want?/

John assumed the face of the everyday bored teenager but made the slightest nod. It was a movement which only someone who was watching very closely would be able to discern. /I agree. Have you found any important intel on the kid?/

She sent a mental scoff. /What intel? Like I told you in the beginning, there is nothing on this guy. I don't even know why you sent me on this whole espionage fiasco. He's as normal as you can get/

/Oh?/ John sounded amused. It made August's stomach tie up in knots. She didn't like the fact that he seemed so smug. /It appears to me that you don't really know much about this boy at all do you? Such a shame. You've been dating him…what? Almost a month now and still nothing? I'm surprised August! Have you even been to his home?/

/Maybe I would if you had just given me something to go on about this mission. I don't like being fed bits of information little at a time. I work better knowing what is needed of me before hand/ August shot back angrily. She was damn well good at what she did and she knew it. But to be told that her efforts weren't up to par was frustrating. Though she must admit, she had avoided the question. No, in fact, she has not been to Rhys' home. And John knew it.

August had candidly mentioned to him about it one evening and Rhys told her that he hated cleaning so he was ashamed to bring anyone over. In any case, it was just a filthy apartment with dirty plates in the sink and clothes on the floor, he had told her. At the time, August didn't think anything about it. Normally she would have slipped into his mind, but their soulmate link made it possible for her to feel that he was telling the truth. Now, she wasn't so sure.

/What you know is irrelevant/ His voice was like ice piercing through a relaxing summer afternoon. /It was your job to gather as much as you knew about this boy. What you've found out so far was basically information that any third-rate private eye could have collected and even so, he would have gotten something much more useful than what you have given me/

August gritted her teeth.

/That is why I am here my dear. As I say, you can't trust a woman to do a man's job/

She fell silent, not wanting to argue and to push her luck any further. Despite her retorts, she was still anxious of him. Anxious of what he would do. John was an unpredictable, erratic, cold, calculating creature of the night. He would kill her on a whim if it pleased him.

August spent the rest of the class period trying to control her anger. When the bell rang, she sped out the door, not wanting to be anywhere near him.

She arrived to second period with a group of friends. To her complete dismay, there he was. Sitting again, in her chair, was John, smiling placidly at her as she walked in. Whispers flared around groups of girls.

"Oh look at that cutie!"

"Those eyes!"

"That hair!"

"That body!"

August swallowed the bile that rose to her throat. She tried to refrain from saying anything, not wanting to draw any connection with Percil, but people noticed her quietness, her refusal to join in to either agree or disagree. And they wondered.

During lunch, August sat down at the base of a tree, waiting for Rhys to come out. Many joined her including Ashley who had plopped down next to her with a drawing pad.

Drinking from her usual canister, August indicated the pad and asked, "What's that for?"

Ashley unwrapped a sandwich before flipping open the book. Inside were brilliant sketches of many different types of Halloween costumes. "These are my creations!" she exclaimed brilliantly. Her eyes sparkled as her eyes roamed lovingly over the intricate detail and lovely designs.

"It's beautiful." August murmured and took the book in her lap. She began to flip through the pictures to examine some of her drawings. "Did you draw these yourself?"

"Of course! Because of that compliment," Ashley took out a regular notebook pad. "You get first dibs on the type of costume you want."

August frowned. "You want me to wear one of these?"

An eyebrow raised. "You don't have to if you don't want to…"

Smiling, the girl replied, "Of course I do Ashley. I'm just kinda surprised. I mean, designing is one thing, but creating? You would make a fortune Ashley! All your talents…I mean, if I could invest in you, I'd make billions alone."

Ashley blushed delightedly at the compliment but said, "Stop changing the subject. Which costume do ya want to wear?"

"Well I was supposed to talk to Rhys about it. He's going to be here soon so we can look over this together." August flipped through pages.

A shadow fell over her. "Lets go as vampires?" Rhys suggested. He had snuck over with a bunch of his soccer buddies. The guys formed a protective circle around the girls as they all plopped down on the grass.

August eyed him warily. "Very funny."

"Funny? Didn't catch the joke," Ashley said.

"Oh, well last week Rhys begged me to go watch this vampire flick with him and I unwittingly let it slip that I felt I had this affinity towards vampires." August answered quickly.

/Nice save/ Rhys stretched out on the grass onto his side and sat with an elbow propped on the ground.

"Think you're Ms. Queen of the Damned eh?" Ashley laughed. She took the notebook from August and rapidly turned some pages.

"Well, no, but I feel sorry for them. I mean, it's not their fault if they can't help to be what they are. The only thing they are guilty of is drinking blood, but in truth humans themselves have far less attractive attributes. Humans have taken to slavery, racism, and fighting wars against each other on more unreasonable grounds. Humans fear what they do not understand and as soon as they find something different, something abnormal, they either do one of two things: flee or kill,"

A passion burned in her eyes for a micro second but disappeared in a moment to be replaced by mirth. Those around them had stopped to stare at the beautiful girl. She had a spoke with such certainty that they too began to feel sympathy for something they thought did not exist. "It's funny. I'm talking as if they are actually such a thing as vampires. If I feel this way about them as characters, imagine how I'd feel as if they were real."

The group laughed and conversation went on around them. Rhys sat up and slid an arm around her. /Are you ok?/

August kissed him on the cheek but turned her attention to Ashley who had finally found the page she was looking for.

"The whole vampire thing would be so perfect 'cause last night I drew something that totally reminded me of you." She held the book up.

The dress was an elegant strapless piece. On the top, the tips on either side brought together to form a sharp point, curving slightly to show cleavage. The dress was knee length with a fashionably tattered bottom. The design illustrated a snake, wrapping itself around the dress, its head ending between the breast area, baring fangs. Small cuts appeared on either sides and there seemed to be a short cape, the length of the dress, hanging from the back. Arrows from the journal indicated that there was a sheer fabric covering the dress and that it was to be made from chiffon.

"Remember what you wore last month to the house warming party? Well this is the product of my inspiration from it. What do ya think?" Ashley beamed, already sensing the answer from August's expression.

"I think it would absolutely divine," August said softly.

"Come to my house this Friday. We can work out measurements."

Rhys peeked over August's shoulder and whistled. "Got anything for me?"

Ashley laughed and said, "You know me. I design with girls not guys. You're outta luck, but what I can suggest is the whole Dracula look." She sighed dreamily. "I tried to get my date to do that cause I'm going as a vampire too, but..." she made a face. "He was really against it."

August hid her smile and asked, "Who's your date?"

The other girl bit her lip. "Ok, I know that you're going to totally freak and be against this but honestly he seems like a decent guy. It's…"

August had stopped listening when Ashley said 'totally' and became impatient to know who the mystery guy was. She slipped into Ashley's mind and just when she had found his identity, Ashley went on to say "...John Percil."


	6. Chapter 6

I would greatly appreciate any critizism yall have to offer me

I would greatly appreciate any critizism yall have to offer me. I mean, I love the compliments, but I also wanna know what yall truly think of the story and what I should work on as a writer. So R&R!

Filan - John's pretty much misunderstood by a lot of people, though I must admit, he's still an ass. I plan to write my next story based on his perspective. August killing Rhys? Will she do it? I think I know what my ending will be, but you're gonna have to wait to find that out for yourself.

Bob n Kazzi - Why thankyou very much. Ash is one of my favorite characters in the Night World series.

--

/Someone is yelling/ August thought faintly, until she realized it was her. Right when the name John Percil had descended from Ashley's lips, August jumped up, face distorted in utter disbelief.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FUCKING MIND?! DO YOU KNOW WHAT THE HELL HE IS?! OH MY GOD, ASHLEY! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?! THIS GUY IS A …." she went onto a tirade of obscenities that described his possible ancestors.

"Why August, it's always a pleasure to meet you…" the voice behind her laughed quietly.

Everyone tensed up. Rhys started moving furtively behind August, ready to restrain her at any moment. The guys on the soccer team took it as a signal to stand as well and formed a wary circle around the four.

Ashley, whose face had crumpled into anguish when hearing August's exclamation, broke into relief. "John! I've been looking everywhere for you!"

August breathed heavily and spun around. Her black hair flying in her face as she stared him down with a murderous gaze. Energy crackled around her dangerously, making her appear as if she were an uncontrolled goddess on the war path. One look at her expression, made the humans cringe. Many that were sitting at the tree with them scrambled up and left.

/You are an evil son of a bitch/ was all she could muster.

"I didn't think you'd care…" /for vermin/ he finished in her mind. He smiled charmingly and turned to Ashley. Walking over to her, he placed his hands on her hips and said, "August and I go back. She's very emotional towards me because…well we used to date."

A look of horror transcended upon August's face. Her mouth went slack as she tried to form words. "W-..ah-…"

"You see," he interrupted smoothly. "we had a horrible breakup which involved her family. I guess you could call it a Romeo and Juliet situation but whereas theirs ended with blood shed, ours concluded in a simple separation. This Juliet didn't love her Romeo well enough to abandon her loved ones.

"Her parents didn't approve of me because I wasn't wealthy enough for the noble Redferns, back in the day." he sighed heavily. "She followed her family's wishes and we stopped dating. I continued dating and she flew in a bit of a rage. Couldn't stand me with other women I believe…"

On any other circumstance, the students surrounding the tree would have been incredulous. This story did not fit the strong willed, yet courteous guise that August had fed them over the past few weeks. Normally, they would have questioned John's story, however his hypnotic voice took control of the flow of air around him. It was lulling them into a trance that they couldn't escape. It made everyone believe the lie, everyone except for Rhys.

/What the hell is this? August, don't tell me you're gonna let this guy spout off like that. If anyone is every shittin anyone, it's him/ His eyes turned to a deadly wild blue. Compared to August's dark energy that had surrounded her so heatedly, his would have iced it over and then conquer the salted seas of the world.

Once more, she felt Rhys' true potential, the dangerous side that he kept in check at almost all times. August's passion dissipated and was replaced by something that was mixed in concern with a bit of fear.

/Rhys. Look at me./ She reached out and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. /Feel me/

His eyes bore into hers. Through their soulmate connection, August could feel the immense anger and distrust that he had towards John. She could also sense jealousy coupled with crude accusations bubbling beneath the surface.

"It's not true. I do know him, and we have dated, but we did not break up because of wealth or status. They simply did not approve his character," she threw a disgusted look his way, "and I do not pine over him."

But Rhys had left before he could hear the end of her sentence.

--

No one knew how dangerous John was. No one knew what he was much less who he was. He had disguised his aura, making him appear as if he were a human. His true thoughts were hidden and in its' place was an everyday 17 year old boy's mind. No one would ever be able to tell the truth.

If August was a master at slipping into other's mind without their knowledge, John was equally proficient at keeping those out of his.

"Who is telling the truth?" Ashley whispered. She was clutching onto John as if he were a lifesaver. August wanted to snatch her from his grasp and hide her safely away from him.

John held the girl lightly.

She glared at him defiantly and said, "Every version is different from someone else's perspective. Believe what you want to believe." She countered John's rhythmic tone with her crisp, precise assertion and a bit of mind control. The students' eyes lost the glazed expression and focused once more on the situation at hand. August cleared away the damage and allowed them to make their own decision.

Ashley took in a breath. Her smile was forced as she said, "We can talk about it later then. This really isn't the place. I've got projects due with Mrs. Read and you know how that lady is and not to mention the Halloween dance. I gotta get fabrics, materials...and right now…right now…" she shook her head. "I'll see ya on Friday for the fitting." The human gathered her things and left. The boys scrambled quickly to make room for her to pass by.

Reaching out with her mind, August felt turmoil swirling the girl's brain. With John influencing her heavily, she was totally unsure of herself, of her feelings, and was caught between friend and new found love.

/Be caref-…/ August stopped herself. Was she about to warn that human?

John smirked. He knew. With one last chilling glance, he turned and followed Ashley. /Tonight my love. I shall see you tonight/

--

What the hell was she doing? She was August Redfern, top agent for the Night World Council. Her past sympathies had led her to the life she was living now. Will she ever learn that vermin truly is vermin?

The rest of the day went by in a blur. Rhys had been furious when he saw John in their art class, but didn't say anything. He merely turned his back and went on drawing lividly on their latest project. Ironically, the teacher had asked them to portray their anger in the form of an animal.

Rhys drew a donkey that looked remarkably well like John.

When the last period bell rang, feelings of hurt and resentment forced the couple to stop talking to each other. Rhys drove August home in silence. Heavy tension hung in the air during the ride. The tires screeched horribly on the pavement as he finally stopped at her house. Annoyed at his childish behavior, August got out and slammed the door. Halfway storming up the steps to her doorway, Rhys called to her.

/Wait/ he said, getting out of the car.

August turned around. Her feelings were pulling at her in every direction. Hurt that he was acting this way, but understanding because she offered no explanation. But she was his soulmate and despite the way he was acting at this particular moment, she was ready to forgive him.

"You forgot your backpack," Rhys muttered and threw the messenger bag at her feet. He peeled away, leaving rubber burns on the driveway.

She stared at the retreating mustang. /This is what I get…/ her eyes lowered to foreboding slits.

--

Slamming the hard, wooden door behind him, Rhys dropped the keys angrily on the desk. For a moment he stood in the middle of the well furnished room, unable to decide what to do. He picked up an expensive looking vase and threw it at the wall. It shattered horribly on a marble painting. Staring at the broken shards on the floor, Rhys was transfixed, his mind seemingly certain of one thing. /It's not her fault. It's not her fault/

With no one to counter his mantra, he dropped precariously onto a plush, leather couch. Putting his head in his hands, he didn't understand the thoughts that were running through his head. Jealously was an unknown feeling to him. The good looking shifter always had what he wanted and wasn't the type to yearn for things that others had. Then again, never had he found a soulmate before…nor has he ever had his affections challenged by some human that seemed to have a charisma that captivated all of those around him. This was definitely a new experience for him and he didn't like it. He wanted it to go away along with Percil.

His temper was unexpectedly directed towards August, although Rhys knew that she didn't do anything wrong. Still he felt irritated towards her for being associated with that scum and hurt when she wouldn't reply to his questions on the matter. Rhys would never admit it, but John's words had affected him more than he would like to know.

After staring at the mess at his feet for a while, he decided to stop feeling sorry for himself. Standing up Rhys lifted a hand. The shards from the ruined vase flew up and were held suspended for just a second. Every piece, every single microscopic spec, was in the air, just an arms length away from his outstretched fingers. Then in a quick, swift movement, the shards started coming together like a puzzle, fitting in its' original space perfectly until the vase was completely whole. It looked ostensibly untouched by any destruction. Rhys gently lifted the hovering piece of porcelain and put it back in it's original spot.

There was a knock on the door. Or more like knocks on the door. It was an annoying rapt that kept banging incessantly.

Checking his watch, Rhys got up slowly. /Daybreak meeting not for another hour…/ He tried to use his shifter abilities to see who was on the other side. He was blocked. No one but some close members of Circle Daybreak knew his location, not even August had the faintest idea he was living two miles away from her in a neatly furbished mansion. Without even looking, Rhys grabbed what seemed like a decorative hunting spear off the wall and advanced towards the knock.

Using precaution and an incredible speed he opened the door, spear ready to attack.

"Rhys! Good to see you again my man. Here take the bags."

--

"How dare he!" August fumed. She hit furiously at the punching bag that hung in one of her spare rooms. Fresh bruises appeared onto her knuckles immediately, but that didn't stop the vampire. Oddly enough, they didn't heal either. Instead of the usual, soft leather padding filled with sand, this particular bag was stuffed with solid oak all the way through. With only light protection against the drumming of August's fists, the bruises would be sure to disappear in a couple of weeks instead of the usual day.

"You're going to hurt yourself," that same condescending voice warned.

"Like you would give a damn," August snapped. She gave it a final punch which shattered the wood insde into giant splinters. Stake looking chunks poked through the padding andbBlood appeared in the palms and crevices of her hand, but August ignored it. After ripping the pieces of wood out of her hand, she grabbed a former water bottle that had been replaced with blood.

Sandy made a sharp hissing sound and asked her sharply, "What are you trying to do? Beat yourself to death?" He sat lounging on a sofa in front of her. Dressed in faded jeans and a rigged tee, he looked extremely devilish, and yet remotely…human at the same time.

"Would it matter?" was her bleak reply, her thoughts still on Rhys.

In a sudden movement, Sandy grabbed her wrists. His body much too close for comfort. "Yes, my darling it would."

She ripped herself out from his grasp and walked away from him.

"All of our efforts would be wasted. Your connection to Rhys is much too important," John said softly, mostly to himself. "Did you feel that power? There is something odd about him. He's not just an eagle shifter, my dear. He's much more than that. Find out what it is and whose side he's on. That's your new mission."

"Important? If it's so goddamn important, than maybe you should just leave us the hell alone! Your being here isn't helping! You've not only made him distrust me, but you've got him very suspicious about you too. Now with our evident connection, it won't be soon until he puts two and two together and figures the truth." August downed the blood.

He watched her thoughtfully. "Truly, that wasn't my intention. I don't know what came over me…" he laughed. "You should have seen the look on his face. He was so…" laughter. "…heartbroken that I almost believed he was in love with you."

August lowered the empty bottle and threw it away in the trash with a thump. "Yes. Well…of course he would be. Am I not August Redfern?" She stared into his eyes, this time, not breaking contact. /I am not afraid of you/ she thought to herself.

He, likewise, gazed back unnerved. Everything had become quiet and still. Not even the crickets dared to disturb this precarious silence that had befallen. Energy crackled in the atmosphere, licking between the old enemies.

Abruptly John broke off laughing again. Head thrown back, hair falling gently on his temple, he looked absolutely magnificent. Reminiscent of the old days before his betrayal, August's heart clenched. He smiled not exactly cruelly but it wasn't a nice one either.

"Well, of course. You are," he stepped towards her and in the gentlest way, caressed her cheek. "August Redfern." No warmth radiated from his touch, only wintry coldness of an unfeeling creature of the dark. Dropping his hand, he turned and walked away, disappearing in the night.

--

The next morning, August had called Rhys, informing him that she would drive herself to school.

He showed up anyways.

While looking over her reflection, she wasn't surprised when she heard the doorbell ring. Dressed in a bright, yellow skirt that fell a little past her knees and a simple white tank, her mood didn't quite really describe the outfit she was in. Her 80's style bracelet clanked noisily against the knob as she opened the door.

Rhys was stood leaning against one of the porch pillars. His back towards her, he was facing the street, looking up into the sky. When he heard the door open, he straighten and turned around.

His expression looked grim as he held out a hand to take her bag.

She glanced at the matching canary yellow tote she was carrying and handed it to him. Taking his hand that he had he held out, they walked down the path in a sort of coldness that reminded August very much like the way she handled John at certain black and white formal occasions they had to attend together. With the bare skin touching skin, it seemed as if their soulmate connection had seemed to not take effect. Both were shielding each other's emotions, trying to hinder the bond linking them together. Of course, that was impossible and within moments, the walls they had created so deftly started to crack. It was like rays of light, peaking through. Each could hear bits and pieces of the other's thoughts.

/Tell me what's going on…/

/He wouldn't understand…/

/I'll love her no matter what…/

/He wouldn't understand…/

/Don't let me loose her…/

/I don't want to loose him…/

August released his hand and turned to look at him. His endless eyes looked so sad that she wanted to hug him and tell him that everything was alright. But everything wasn't alright. Everything was a complete mess. She always did what was told of her in order to save her family. When she had to choose between blood or love, the answer would always stay the same. Her family had been her life and she was the one who had put them in the mess. She would be the one to get them out.

"Rhys…What's wrong?"

A breeze pulled at her hair and skirt. They stood in front of his car facing each other. The two heart wrenchingly beautiful creatures looked as if they were playing a scene in a movie.

He hesitated. "Why didn't you tell me about Percil?"

"He wasn't important," August crossed her arms, loathing any conversation that involved him.

"It don't seem like that. The way ya'll were looking at each other…it gave me the creeps. These past couple of weeks has been great. Then this guy comes along and suddenly it feels like we've just met. What happened between you two? I can tell ya hate him a lot, but is it because he found another girl or…what? You tell me."

Already having a story ready, August replied with a defensive stance. "The thing is Rhys, I can't believe we're having this conversation. If I wanted someone else other than you, I wouldn't be here right now. But since you want to know so bad then yea, John and I used to have certain feelings for each other," she laughed scornfully. "We used to date. Despite him being a ver-human, he was nice. But…I was wrong. He reminded me too much of a vampire I once knew. There was something in his eyes…"

Rhys sighed. /I'm sorry I'm being so stupid, but I have to ask: do you still have any feelings for him?/

She laughed and hit him on the arm. /Yes…you are being stupid. Of course not. I love you, stupidity and all/

/Me too/ They detached themselves from each other's arms and walked back to the car.

"So we're goin as vamps eh? Man Jake's gonna get a kick outta that." Rhys said as he opened the passenger door for August. She laughed and they talked on the way to school resuming their routine as if nothing had happened.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer/ The conception and basis of this story is primarily the work of a brilliant author by the name of L

Disclaimer/ The conception and basis of this story is primarily the work of a brilliant author by the name of L.J. Smith. Go buy her books! Neither do I claim to know Gustav Courbet, I'm merely a fan of his works. I don't believe he has a son so that, on my part, was purely fictional.

Feedback is most welcomed! Especially constructual critism! I know I promised the dress in the next chapter, but I didn't have time to post it up. Not wanting to disappoint yet again, I finally scanned the picture. So without further delay, here is: a My Version of August's Halloween Dress /a. Note: I am not a great artist and I'm sorry if expected more. ;)

Bob n Kazzi - Don't worry. Time will tell who this mysterious person is. ;) I'm glad I got ya to write. I honestly can't wait until your next chapter.

Sharmeen - Thanks again for that. You've given me much of the confidence boost that I needed.

Enchantress - You must go out and read Smith's Nightworld series. They are one of the best works of fiction I have ever read and I am a complete die hard of hers. As of right now her books are out of print but I am sure you could find them at any second hand bookstores like Half-Price.

Filan - I must admit, August is a tad bit fake(hehe), but all in all it's for good reason. I had to make her seem tough and not too goody goody because honestly, that not how she is. There are times when she gets a soft spot on matters especially those pertaining to art, swimming, and most definitely Rhys, but her true nature is something somewhat of a self involved bitch looking out for herself and her family.

--

When they arrived, the school was positively animated with gossip. There were many different versions of what had happened that day by the tree, but one thing was certain. John Percil and August Redfern are at war.

By the time August and Rhys set things straight with their friends on her version, their story had already circulated throughout Bradford.

The entire student body became separated between two groups. One that believed August was a jealous snobby bitch and one that believed that Percil was a lying egotistical bastard. Of course, many more believed August, but there were enough that didn't.

Paige was in a complete frenzy. Already in love with Percil's good looks and charming character, she and her gang of lack wit dummies tried to rally support for him, initiating something of a fan club. It was funny. Most of the guys were with August whereas most of the girls believed Percil.

Ashley was the unknown factor. Jealous Percil lovers spited her, whereas those that supported August were disgusted with her lack of loyalty. She still had friends no doubt, but it was odd for the flamboyant cheerleader to be walking through the halls with the occasional glare.

Meanwhile the two adversaries secretly encouraged the idea of each other's hatred. It would dissuade Rhys from thinking that August and John were in league with each other.

August relished in her role. In past missions, she would always play opposite of John asthe girlfriend or the lover, but with this new twist, she found it quite easy to dislike the guy openly.Though still, she hadto make it so that she wouldn't seem out of character. After all, the August Redfern she had devised for Bradford was a nice girl. So during classes August would ignore John while he would try to goad her on.

Lunch had come with that inevitable sigh of relief. Starving students pushed past each other in a stampede as they fought their way through lunch lines.

August choose not to subject herself to the repugnant smell of a pile of sweating bodies compacted in a steaming line with overcooked lunch food. She instead walked over to an ice cream vendor and punched in a number.

/Strawberry shortcake?/ Rhys had an arm against the machine and was staring at his soulmate through his messy array of curls.

August bent down to pick up the frozen package. "Keeping up pretenses…" she expected him to nod knowingly, but then again it was Rhys. He was as unpredictable as…well John could be sometimes.

"I never knew you were so precautious," he slid a dollar into the slot and paused to look over the selections.

August gazed at him questionably. "C'mon Rhys.." She switched to telepathy. /You know the Night World rules. Humans are observant. If they even become the least bit suspicious then you know we would have to take them out/

The shifter merely shrugged. As he slowly pressed in a combination he said, "Never had any problems here because no one questions a thing. Part of me even suspects that they know some of us here ain't right, but they don't say squat. Leave your 'games' in the city. Out here, no one really gives a damn." His ice cream sandwich dropped down with a 'thunk' and he picked it up.

August rolled her eyes and walked towards an outside door. Rhys followed, eating methodically with the occasional 'Mmmm'. They sat at their usual hill and was soon accompanied by their gang of followers.

"Have you ever been to the city?" August asked. She winced as she took her first bite into the shortcake.

He noticed her expression. "Somethin wrong?"

"Ice cream hurts my teeth sometimes, but after the initial reactio- You're avoiding the question." She said as she set down her lunch.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Rhys smiled. Bits of chocolate from the ice cream still stuck to his teeth.

August smirked and leaned in to kiss him. She licked the stains off and murmured, "So answer the question."

"Hmmmm…What were you saying…" he winced at her punch. "Oh yea, I've been around the 'states. Never got out of the country though. After I graduate, I plan to travel around Europe, Asia, Austrailia...andAlaska if I have the time. I want to see what this world of ours has in store for me…" Rhys snuck and arm around her waist.

"What about college?" August asked surprised.

"College can wait. I can't." he responded simply. "Hey look, there's Ally and Jake. Smile baby."

Shehit him againfor calling her'baby'but waved the couple over to come join them.

"Hey guys! Oh my god, cute skirt August!" Ally gushed. The witch plopped down on the grass while Jake was still making his way up the hill.

August complimented the girl's outfit in return and the two began a discussion on what they were doing for the Halloween dance.

"Hey man," Jake said, slapping a hand at Rhys.

" 'Ey." Rhys watched the girls carefully. Ally was engaging August in a clearly heated debate on whether or not pink was an appropriate color for a promise ceremony.

"I heard ya got some company this weekend," Jake's low baritone made it hard for any normal person to determine what the guy was saying in a murmur, but Rhys understood quite perfectly. His eagle senses made him perceive sound better than even any vampire. He checked the girls one last time to be sure that Ally was distracting August long enough to talk to Jake in private about the situation.

"Yea, well. I sure as hell wasn't expecting it. We'll see what Daybreak has in mind." Rhys eyes surveyed the crowd around them.

"Still haven't told August yet have ya?"

"About Daybreak?" he looked down.

Jake made a slight inclination of his head which Rhys took for as a nod.

"No…at least not yet anyways. She's still very into the Night World ways. I can't tell whether she'd be on our side or not," he shifted and tilted his head towards the sky.

Jake followed his gaze and asked, "You don't trust her do you?"

Rhys glanced at his friend with a blank expression, but Jake could see that he was struggling underneath. There was a strong conflict was raging between his loyalty to Daybreak and his trust to his soulmate. "I don't know. I love her man…I really think I do. I mean, she's my soulmate right? But I don't know. It's like I got this feeling that something ain't right."

Jake sighed. The guy was in a hell of a predicament. "Follow your instincts man."

"That's the only thing keeping me alive."

August and Ally burst into a fit of laughter and that prompted the boys to stop discussing business matters. "What's up?" Jake asked, moving over to his girlfriend.

Ally opened a package of Twinkies. "Nothing." She and August exchanged looks and fell into another fit.

Jake sighed and took a Twinkie. "Girl stuff," he mumbled.

Suddenly a hush fell over the crowd. Ashley had started walking up the hill and was making her way towards their group. "Hey ya'll," she said as she emerged.

Everyone glanced towards August, expecting to see another uproar.

She only smiled. "How are ya feeling?"

Ashley took a seat next to her and fiddled her fingers. "I'm alright I guess. I just wanted to know if you were busy today."

"Uh…I suppose I'm not." August slipped into Ashley's mind. She was hit with extreme emotions of grief, hatred, despair, and bits and pieces of what little happiness Ashley had left. It was kind of like whirling in a tornado. There was nothing solid to hold onto.

On one hand there was August, who was her friend and one of the nicest person she knew, and then there was John, who was everything she ever wanted in a boyfriend. All the guys she had ever dated were creeps or losers who only cared about being with a rich cheerleader. They never thought to dig deeper and find the real girl underneath the façade of smiles. But John did. John…who was so handsome and so kind that she couldn't believe he would be such a liar.

August pulled away in both pity and horror. She couldn't believe that someone could love John so much. Then again, she too had once been under his spell. Maybe she should have been more understanding. "What's on your mind?"

"Well I was thinking I could get ya fitted for the dress at my house today. I got most of the materials and I think it would be better if we started early. The Halloween dance is only next Friday." She smiled uncertainly.

"I'll be there. When do you want me over?" August sat back down. She kicked at her soulmate to shut up.

"Today after school. That alright?"

"Perfect. I'll follow your car out." She flashed one of her "heart warming smiles" so that Ashley couldn't help butgrin in return.

--

Ashley's house was one of the largest mansions August has ever seen in the United States. She knew that Ashley was rich but she had no idea how rich until now. The gate was censored by hand print and there were multiple guard booths up and down the driveway which had taken a whole 2 minutes to go through. Pavement disappeared and soon they were driving onto a forested path with beautifully planted trees. The surrounding area was absolutely brimming with lakes, ponds, flowers and plants of every kind.

After going over one last bridge August finally pulled up to the house.

It was a Victorian styled masterpiece. It had castle-like towers and an orange rooftop that contrasted well against the white limestone. Turrets, large windows, all that was missing was a drawbridge and moat.

Ashley got out and handed her keys to a butler who had appeared from the front door the moment she pulled up. She motioned August to do likewise.

"What do your parents do again?" August supposed she should act awed although she's been to far more expansive and wealthier grounds than these. Though, she must admit, she was impressed. She never knew that houses like these existed in Bradford.

"Well my father is the CEO of an oil company and my mother is a partner at some law firm." By Ashley's tone, August could tell it was a question she was asked a lot and one that she wasn't particularly fond of.

"I can't wait to see your wardrobe," August said, trying to move to a subject that the other girl would prefer.

Ashley laughed and said, "Well c'mon. I'll show you to my room."

The house was even more picturesque inside than it was out. Ashley gave her a quick tour. "We have so many ballrooms and guestrooms that we just don't know what to do with all the space sometimes." She gestured towards one.

Inside stood an enormous window that overlooked the gardens. It resembled something of a hotel suite, complete with a living room couch, a bar, and a bed. "The basics," Ashley mimicked her father's voice.

August laughed and Ashley closed the door. She led her through another series of halls. "And here, we keep famous art sculptures and paintings…my mother loves to collect." Ashley took out a key and opened a door that was lavishly decorated with fine gold trimmings that stuck out against the dark color of the oak wood. Of all the doors August had seen today, this one was defintely important.

She stifled a gasp, barely unable to conceal her excitement. Spinning around slowly, she found that she was completely surrounded by brilliant works of art, many of which she had been acquainted with personally. She walked over to the painting named The Source.

"Is it an original?" August whispered, already knowing the answer. The vampire had been present when he had drawn the it. She moved forward and lifted her hands to touch the canvas. Suddenly she stopped midway and smiled sheepishly. "I'm sorry. I can't believe I almost did that."

Ashley dimpled and asked, "Did what? Ya mean touch the ratty thing? Go ahead. It's been hanging around here for ages. I used to play hide and go seek behind these tapestries." She laughed at August's horrified look. "But I'm pretty sure it's an original. I've never known daddy to buy anything second rate."

August, unable to contain herself any longer, reached over and did the unforbidden. Knowing quite well that acidic oils from her hand were seeping into the canvas, the paint, she just couldn't resist the temptation. Feeling the rough texture, the uneven bumps that Gustave Courbet once slaved over, imagining the delicate strokes that he once poured onto it, but most of all remembering.

Remembering how passionate he was about his work. No one had cared at that time for the old man and his realistic pieces. No one had wanted him to draw for them, because of his fanatical activities with the Socialist party. It had gotten so bad that he was eventually fined a large sum of money in which he could not pay to the German government.He thenfled to Switzerland and finallyhad died poor in La Tour-de-Peilz in 1877.

"Oh my god, I almost forgot about this one. Hey August, look at this for a sec." Ashley called from a distance.

Jerking herself out of her reverie, she walked over to her friend. Ashley was standing in front of another painting of Courbet's, but as she drew closer, August's mouth turned grim. Sentiments that she had experience just a moment ago, flooded out of her body as she stared the portrait in front of her. /That. Bloody. Bastard./

"When I was little, I would look up at this picture for days wonderin' who this lady was. Daddy told me he tried to figure it out himself, but never really solved the mystery. Historians couldn't quite pinpoint her either. Kinda like the Mona Lisa I guess. This is supposed to be the only drawing he ever made of her. She looks a lot like you. An ancestress maybe?" Ashley laughed.

August couldsense that Ashleywas only kidding.August almost groaned for shecouldn't help but wonder how the human could be so ignorant. For in front of her stood a full length portrait of…herself.

--

"Lady Ferrillous a little to the side please…" the old man waved his brush.

August sighed impatiently but complied, moving a tad to the right to face the window.

It was the late 18th century. The French revolution had started, Mozart was on his deathbed and August was in one of her many estates in Switzerland. Known for her impeccable taste as a daughter of an unknown duke, nobles from every parts of the world flocked to attend her illustrious social gatherings. Her upcoming party would be held in a couple of months for the unveiling of the current portrait she was sitting for.

"Perfect," he remarked.

"Mr. Courbet, do you have any children?" August asked suddenly. She smoothed her dress carefully, moving as little as possible.

He paused for a moment but responded, "I did. I did once."

"Once?" August lifted a graceful brow. She already knew the old man's history. After all, she was one of the most powerful telepaths in this side of the continent. Truly, she was indifferent to anything the man had to say but passion was his muse and if he discussed these trivial matters with her it would greatly improved his performance.

"I don't think it would be appropriate," he continued on painting, but his brush strokes quickened in pace.

"Whether or not you think it would be appropriate is of none of your concern. I asked you a question and I would like for you to answer it. On the other hand if you wish to not disclose such information, then you have every right in declining to do so instead of hiding behind frivolous excuses. I may be a woman Mr. Courbet, but I am not the dainty nor mindless flower that your sex would like to perceive." August looked straight into his eyes.

It was going to be wonderful, she knew. She would be the envy of every lady. The painter, although unknown, will soon become one of the greatest names in art. He just didn't know it yet.

He laughed. "My lady, I would not dare think of you in such a way. You are definitely not lacking in intellect. On the contrary, you are one of the most interesting person I've met in all my life and as you can see, I've lived a long one. No…I do think I find it inappropriate if not for a woman's delicate ears, but more so for my pride."

She let the corner of her lips lift to a small smile. "We are in safe quarters. You need not fear for your dignity, for I can keep a secret as well as any confidante. I feel that your situation with your son must be discussed. It wears on you more harshly than time will ever corrode."

His mouth gaped in surprise. "How did you know I had a son?"

August nearly kicked herself, but she recovered smoothly by saying, "I am afterall Lady Augusta Ferrillous, soon to be Duchess. I know everything about all of my employees." Coming from such a powerful person, the man didn't doubt her for an instant.

Still he did notanswer her for a while. He merely dabbed his brush in more paint and kept drawing. When he did choose to respond, the painting was almost was putting on finishing touches when he said, "My son was handsome. Of course any father would say that about his own flesh and blood, but I truly believed he was handsome not only in my dim eyes but in many others as well. His mother, god rest her soul, granted him her golden locks, fierce green eyes and placid demeanor before she passed away. He was strong, hard working, loyal, and healthy." He paused to focus on the detail of his work.

August was patient and waited for him to continue.

"Although I'm afraid, like most men, he was not perfect and had his own Achilles' heel," the old man slouched on his stool. "It was his pride. That was what killed him in the end."

She reached from her bodice and pulled out one of her monogrammed handkerchiefs. Seeming as if she were contemplating on whether or not hand him such a beautiful piece of cloth, she held it for a second then handed it to him daintily. He accepted gratefully and wiped his eyes.

"You see, he loved a woman that would be his end."

A sigh escaped her lips. "Yes, as is the fall of every great man, there would be a woman behind him." August resumed her position.

Corbet smiled sadlyand in turn resumed back to his portrait. "No my dear. Only stupidity. The woman that he loved was far above his rank and was engaged…so to speak…with a man who was far above hers. My son should have known better."

"Engaged…so to speak.." August said it with a finality that made it clear she knew what he meant. That their connection would not have been honorable.

He nodded slightly and then continued on with his story. "He was blind…with jealousy. The poor boy never had a chance against a man such as Lord Percil, but who could blame him for wanting to defend his honor?" Shaking his head he plastered on a finishing coat.

"No, I wouldn't," she mused. She should have known that John would have something to do with the misery of an old man. "Please do continue."

"Once my son had found out of the affair, he demanded to know the truth in which the lady responded honestly. She told him that she wasn't in love with Lord Percil, and was afraid to leave him in fear of him exposing her as a whore." Courbet scoffed. "So the fool decided to do her a favor and kill the man. Rash. Very rash. I fear that he truly was in love with her."

"A pity," August commented.

He nodded. "Well as he is not here today, I can only imagine what the Lord had done. I found out about these events from the Lady's maids. I never heard from my son again. He's not alive, I can assure you of that. He would never leave an old man alone in the world without a even a simple goodbye if he couldn't help it. I grieve for him everyday of my life, thinking if only I had paid more attention, loved him more….he would be standing here with me, this very instant." He blew his nose.

"That would be impossible, for you spoke as if you loved him more than any father I have ever known. What your son did was his own undoing, and I'm sure he wouldn't have wanted to die any other way. He left this world honorably, knowing that he stood for a woman he thought was his...soulmate. Otherwise, he wouldn't have risked his life so boldly. Are you done sir?" August said abruptly. She was getting too close with the old man.

He dried his eyes and went back his usual formality. He bowed in response to her question.

She came around and inspected the work. It was beautiful. Dressed in a vibrant orange dress, she was portrayed standing in front of one of her windows, light filtering her body, catching the rays of sun in her hair. Her profile was positively angelic with an expression that the real August would never had been able to pull off so realistically. It was as goodas she had expected.

Courbet smiled and asked, "What do you think my lady?"

"I think it is exquisite. You shall get triple the offer I proposed to you." She lifted thepainting and examined it an arms length from her.

The old man shook his head and said, "Itis an honor to dothis for you. I thank you for listening to the ramblings of an old man. You've given me peacefor my son and that, I find much more is priceless than a bit of food on the table. I bid you adieu madam." He gathered his things and left without giving August a word to protest.

He died later that night, going unnoticed for weeks until a landlord finally came up one morning to collect the monthly rent. August had known and in her own way, grieved for him bymaking a resolve thatafter the party, this would be her laststay in Switzerland.Although his death went disregarded by many, he definitely did not leave unseen towards the few that knew of his works. He had left an impression on August that would stay with her for many years, giving her a passion for a skill she never knew she had.

The unveiling of course was agreat hitat her ball. It had gave way to for his rise of fame. After that, she never showed the portrait again, tucking it away in the dark corners of her room. It was soon forgotten as was the "Lady Ferrillous". When it became time, she moved down the Americas the see what all the commotion was about.

But she never knew that before the old man passed away, his drew one last picture. And therefore certainly didn't know what it was. Until now.

August peered closely at the image. It was almost an exact replica of the one that was sitting in her attic at the cottage but in this one, she was not smiling. Her face held a predator's gaze and instead of a sunny afternoon, she was basking in the glow of the moon on a starry night. Her dress, not a vibrant orange but a solemn black. It seems that he had caught onto her true nature after all.

"I do see a little resemblance," August said to Ashley, "but other than that, it's just a picture of another girl during the Renaissance perhaps?"

"Towards the late eighteenth century." Ashley corrected.

August smiled. "Ahh. Well." She yawned.

Ashley turned to her guest and looped her arm around Augusts'. "Ready to leave? We really should get started on the fitting."

Giving the picture one last glance, August replied, "Sure. Why not."


	8. Chapter 8

This is a really short chapter due to finals coming up, my birthday, and countless other things that I gotta prepare for

This is a really short chapter due to finals coming up, my birthday, and countless other things that I gotta prepare for. 10 days til I am finally legal enough to drive. 16 days til I can FINALLY be rid of school. So Voila! Critisize, review!

Bob: No writing is ever crap! Continue and grow. Hope you enjoy this chapter too.

It took another flight of stairs for the two to reach Ashley's room. When she opened the door, August was struck with the…pinkness. The walls, the bedspread, the curtains, the carpets, it was like pink heaven. There were shades of light pink dipping into tinges of magenta, each contrasting with the other perfectly, styling a nicely decorated room that was the trademark of Ashley.

"There is so much…" August began to say.

"Pink?" Ashley finished.

She laughed. The space inside was about the size of your average living room. It featured beautiful glass windows accompanied with a paned door that opened to reveal a balcony. Her bed dominated the middle of the room and looked like it could have once belonged to a king because it was absolutely enormous. Made of solid redwood, the posts had carvings of fairies and nymphs frolicking in the woods. A large canopy was strewn from the top, giving it a billowy appeal.

A plush pink couch stood in the corner, in front of a large plasma screen tv. Book shelves were imbedded into the room walls and was covered with stuffed animals and an assortment of books which ranged from topics such as "How to Cook an Authentic Italian Meal" to "Stocks for Dummies". Mannequins, some fully clothed while others displayed a trademark Ashley designed dress, were at another far corner with a variety of cloth at their feet, a platform, and a sewing machine about two yards away.

"Very impressive," August complimented.

"Why thank you," Ashley winked and walked over to the mannequins. In a sudden, swift motion, she took out the platform, whipped out her glasses, tied up her hair, and grabbed a measuring tape in the work of a second. Flashing a brilliant grin she said, "What are you waiting for?"

A few minutes later she measured August with so much skill, that she was taken aback at how efficiently Ashley had dont it. It had been so long since she had been fitted for a dress and it was a feeling she took pleasure in. August felt like she was in Paris again, getting a fancy ball gown for a party of some known duke to accompany John.

When Ashley was done, she began applying strips of fabric against her body, comparing colors, materials, until she would get the right combination of chiffon, a rich opaque-black, and deep hues of blue. The girls were having so much fun throughout the process that it wasn't long before August had to go home. They parted with cheery farewells and an agreement to get ready together on the night of the Halloween Dance.

By the time she had left the house it was near midnight and the dress was almost finished. August had admit, she found Ashley very amusing and had great comfort in her company. They forgot their 'situation' and renewed their friendship. It was as if nothing had ever happened.

She drove home down a somewhat deserted road on the suburbs. A car pulled up next to her when she reached a stoplight.

Looking over, it was a new, sleek, red Miata that had been suped up. Shiny rims flashed out at her and music blared from the tinted windows. August could detect that the driver was male and not to mention …a vampire.

He revved up his engine.

She revved up hers.

Smiling to herself, August tightened her grip on the steering wheel and concentrated on the lights in front of her.

Green.

The two cars burned rubber as they raced to speeds about 140mph. The road was thankfully empty and clear. The residents of Bradford were sure to be asleep by this hour on a school night.

The Miata began to gain a lead against her Jetta, but August didn't feel concerned at all. She used to raced down the streets of LA with a gang she had started. Her group was specifically designed to track and kill vampire hunters. But that was ages ago and the group had been placed in good hands before August left for New York. Needless to say, she knew what she was doing.

They still had a mile to go. With her opponent picking up more speed, it won't be long before he taps out and begins to slow down.

August tsked the red blur in front of her. With a tank of nitrogen under her hood, she flipped the switch and BAM with that extra spurt of speed, she gained an easy lead, winning the race. Laughing and loving the adrenaline rush that racing gave her, she eased in the breaks at the end of the empty street. The car followed in behind her.

August got out and leaned against the door, waiting for her opponent to come out. She reached into his mind and tried to grasp an identity, but to her surprise she was blocked. There was only one vampire she knew that could successfully block her and that was…

"You've gotten better my dear, but I would like for you to know, I only let you win," John said as he opened his car door and stepped out, immaculate as ever. A GQ model couldn't even pull off the elegance that John had, even if he was only in a dressed in simple black slacks and a white button up shirt. He styled his blonde hair slicked back which stuck out against his dark chiseled face. His eyes were an endless black, portraying his usual stoic demeanor.

"What is it that you want?" August asked annoyed.

"To talk about business." He stopped in front of her and planted a chaste kiss on her cheek.

August repressed the urge to spit on his face.

"I've discovered that someone from Circle Daybreak has arrived in town. I want you to check up on it. Have you found out who their agents are?" He reclined next to her, hands in his pocket and staring at nothing in particular.

She paused and then said, "Yes. There are the werewolves on the other side of town, a couple of witches…two of which who go to Bradford. Ally and Jake? I'm sure you've met them."

He nodded and gestured for her to go on.

"About one other 'shifter, Paige Felis…and no vampires. There are a handful of humans of course, but really, no one harmless." August ticked them off her fingers.

He scoffed. "That's what they said about the Cat when she starting showing up. Look who she is now. One of the most successful vampire hunters in Night World history."

"Do you think I would be so careless. Trust me. These humans have no where near the potential that Rashel Jordan had."

"Who leads them?"

"Their operations here are headed by an unknown. I haven't been able to track who it is…yet," she answered firmly.

"And what of the Drake boy?"

That question August had no answer to. It was true, she wasn't sure who's side Rhys was on. He hung out with Jake and Ally and was no doubt very close to them, but he was also friends with the fanatic Night Worlders as well. But then again he was friends with everyone. Rhys loyalties were very questionable, but deep down, she had an idea. An idea she wouldn't like to voice with John at that particular moment.

/You don't know…do you?/ His voice echoed in her mind.

Again there was silence. For never in all her years as an agent for the Night World Council had she ever experienced this sort of failure. It usually took the work of a minute to uncover one's darkest fears. Now? Now, she was at a barrier.

Finally she spoke. /I will John. Just give me time/

He took a step forward and she stared into those fathomless eyes, unable to comprehend what he was thinking.

Cupping her cheek he murmured in a very soft voice, "I'm still here August. I can be Sandy."

Tears threatened to emerge but she pushed them back, furious with her moment of weakness. She had vowed long ago that she would never let him in again. "Really? Then can I be Santa Claus?"

His face hardened. If possible, his eyes seemed to grow darker, swirling in energy that might one day destroy her.

Was she willing to take that chance for Rhys?

She couldn't tell what he was thinking. It was John. One moment, he was a different person, like the Sandy she once loved, reaching towards her, trying to capture her like he had done so many years ago and then just as quickly as it had come, he was his true self. An Elder for the Night World Council, her captor, her enemy. "I will give you till the Halloween Dance." He turned and walked back to his car.

Was she?

And then he drove away, leaving her alone with her thoughts.

--

After school, August asked Rhys to meet her by the beach. He promised to show up after football practice.

She stood there, facing the waves, feeling the warmth of the sun on her bare skin and relishing in the moment. She had little time to enjoy the life that God knows what granted her. Usually she was always on the run, always in hiding.

Oh how she would love to spend the rest of her life like this. With the wind on her back, the smell of the sea permeating her body, and the sounds of crashing waves forever in her head.

Arms slithered around her body and a soft breath tickled the back of her neck. She had sensed him a mile away but didn't make a move when he approached her. He smelled like soap, mixed in with a little sweat from football practice. This was a feeling August felt sure she would remember in years to come.

"Hey baby," Rhys murmured, pulling her body close to his.

She turned in his arms and smiled, reaching her hands to his face. "I need to talk to you about something."

Detecting a slight seriousness to her tone, he raised his eyebrows and sank down onto the beach. He tugged her with him and they laid there for a couple of minutes in the sand before she continued on.

"Do you keep secrets from me?" Her head atop his chest. Unbeknownst by him, she was listening to the sound of his heart.

There was no deviation in the regular beat when he answered, "What would I keep from you?"

"Is there something I should know?"

"What is it that you want to know?"

"Rhys. Honestly." She looked up at him, her eyes betraying the bit of sadness that she had felt from last night.

He glanced into the sky, not wanting to gaze upon those haunted of orbs of hers. He knew she knew. How much, he couldn't say. One thing was for sure, he couldn't lie about it anymore. Gently combing his fingers through her long hair, he said, "Baby I'm not sure if you really want to know. I'm not sure if you're even ready to accept this."

She flipped over so that could look at him face to face. With a hand on his cheek, a gesture that John loved to use, she whispered, "I'm ready for anything Rhys. Whatever it is, I'll always love you."

A faint smile tugged at his lips and he leaned in and kissed her. Their soulmate connection sparked and like always, they felt like they could battle through anything. He felt her love and knew she was telling the truth. When he finally released her he replied, "I'm a Daybreaker."


	9. Chapter 9

I'm terribly sorry it took so long to update

I'm terribly sorry it took so long to update! Finals are mercifully over and so now I'm enjoying the laziness of the summer break. But not to worry, I didn't slack off at all on this chapter. I slaved over it. I've gained eye baggage. I edited it numerous times and yet I see more revision to come. This is one of my most challenging chapters and I hope it's not too confusing. Secretes are revealed, questions finally answered! I'm pretty much pleased and I hope you would be too.  
Again, criticism would be gladly appreciated. Don't you worry about my feelings because to tell you truth, I would rather you point out my mistakes than letting me go on doing them.

**Sparkling**: Of course I will finish! I am determined to not even start on another story until I am done with this one. One of my major pet peeves are when authors don't bother in continuing their own works. I wouldn't dream on doing that to ya'll, no matter how little the audience ;)

**Arrylle**: What would a story be without antagonists? But don't forget, Paige is a Daybreaker. She's just…very jealous. ;) But anyways, I do hope you continue on with Flight of the Lost Iris. It's a story in progress no doubt, but aren't all stories? Your plot absolutely drew me and I have to say, I am dying to know what happens next.

**BnK**: John doesn't tend to invade August's privacy as often as one might think. He's just able to read her very well because they've been together for so long. And I'm afraid because of that, it's near impossible for her to lie to him. Then again, what makes you think that August would? ;)

**Filan**: Only time will tell. I've thrown out my old ending and have decided to wing it. I honestly don't know what's going to happen next, but whatever does come I hope you will be satisfied.

John has held August's family captive for quite some time now and the girl is very dedicated to her family. Very. She would do absolutely anything to keep them safe even if it means working under John.

Yes, you have every right to be doubtful about Ashley. She represents the girl everyone finds as perfect. The nice, beautiful, insanely HUMAN person who does everything and anything well. But who knows? Maybe she's more than meets the eye.

--

It was a while before August could respond. Rhys' answer might have been what she expected but a little part of her had hoped he would scoff and murmur, 'Now why would you think that?'

Being a Daybreaker meant that he was against her, John, the _Night World_. Didn't Daybreak understand that no matter how …_nice_ they could act towards the humans, they would never accept us for what we are? How could he be so stupid? So blind?

She was at a complete loss.

The eagle shifter looked down at his soulmate. He could hear fragments of her thoughts and none of them were flattering. Letting out a mental sigh, he began to get up.

August glanced at him startled. "Where are you going?"

He leaned in so close that his lips brushed against hers. His eyes burned with such fierce passion that August had almost wanted to cringe in fear of being smoldered. "I'm gonna give you some time to think about this. It's obvious that you can't handle it right now. I can understand your skepticism, but I want you to know something. I'm with Circle Daybreak because they're accepting people for what they are without any restrictions. There, I can love who I want to love and let these humans know that we ain't all bad…but I'm not sayin' that all humans would get us for who we are either. Hell, I'm not even sayin' we should tell anybody what we are. I'm just tryin' to do what I think is right and makin' em nothing better than cows ain't really my definition of bein' honorable."

August's gaze dropped; she was unable to meet his face. It had been known that her own ancestor, Hunter Redfern, had boasted that once the Night World ruled the human race, there would be 'rivers of blood'.

"Call me when you're ready." He turned his back on her and began his ascent up the sandy hill.

"Wait. Rhys," August got up and ran to him. She stepped in his way, blocking him from getting to his car. "I'm ready Rhys. I am. I just…it came as a shock. On some level I knew…but it was kind of hard for me to take in. I understand." Her eyes were pleading. "Honestly. I do."

His soulmate seemed to be filled with grim resolve. "And I want to be with you. With them."

He gave her a long look before saying slowly, "Are you sure about that?"

"Positive," she replied firmly. "You're right. They aren't trying to save the world. Merely trying to get people to understand. Besides, Daybreak is the only way I can stop hiding from the Nightworld."

Rhys smiled at the black haired beauty in front of him. He knew there must have been some underlying motive for her wanting to join. Asylum was the perfect one. "Alright. We'll meet them tonight." But as soon as he said that, doubt tugged the corners of his mind. He brushed it off thinking, /It's nothing. Why should you act so paranoid? August is my soulmate and she has no reason to deceive me/

She buried her face in his chest, hiding a look of saddened triumph.

--

He peered down lazily from a large cliff with a pair of binoculars. The guy was just about far enough that a powerful vampire such as August wouldn't be able to detect him. Rhys on the other hand most likely knew that he was being spied upon but didn't seem to voice any objections. After all…he was just doing his job.

He let out a groan, already feeling bored. How he got stuck with this assignment was a complete mystery. He didn't understand why they didn't just bring in Quinn. After all, wasn't he technically the official Redfern heir? He practically knew the whole family by heart.

The vampire lay on his stomach and rested his head on folded arms. He had spent the better part of his summer coming up of ways to reform himself. He ticked off the good deeds he had done so far and now there was nothing left he could think of. So he sat in one of Thierry's many spacious guest rooms wondering, what next?

And right when he had made up his mind in going back to _her_, that damn Galen and his annoying soulmate think it's their right to butt into _his_ business.

His perfect features scrunched to an expression of dislike. Keller could be such a pain in the ass. 'Always do this, it must be perfect. No, you can't have a taste of the new intern. Just do the damn mission Ash!'

So far it had been a complete bore. Spying on one of his ancestress wasn't really his definition of fun and it even made him feel uncomfortable at times. What right did he have, mucking into her affairs? This August Redfern might have disappeared off the family tree for a while but she seemed pretty cool for an old lady. She did normal teenage stuff as opposed some people he knew. Like racing people in the middle of the night.

Ash frowned at the memory. Although afterwards the girl had gotten out and talked to a human. Her supposed arch nemesis as a matter of fact. Too bad he hadn't heard the conversation but from August's expression it wasn't good. He debated whether or not he should report the incident to Rhys. Circle Daybreak had pissed him off. Let them wander in the dark for a while. His subconscious perked up a bit but he squashed it down with the thought of not having to see his soulmate for the entire year.

Bah. Maybe he still had a little more 'reformation time' to go through after all.

He slowly lifted his head from his arms and picked up his binoculars. /Wonder what Mary-Lynette's doi- Now where the hell did they go?/

--

A few minutes later, August sat across from Rhys in a cozy little ice cream parlor. Jazz music played in the background and they were surrounded by red leather booths that sported a 'Grease' look.

He had suggested that they go grab a bite to eat. There was a meeting tonight, but since it didn't start until a couple of hours later they might as well kill some time by getting food.

August played with her half-melted banana sundae and looked over to Rhys who was working hard on his Triple-Threat Grande Deluxe. /What if they don't accept me? Last time I went to Circle Daybreak they gave me the cold shoulder. What makes you think they won't do it now?/

/Times have changed. If I'm not correct, you tried talkin' to them durin' the what? Thirteenth century? Now with the Old Powers comin' back, they're not as suspicious as to see why someone would switch sides. Especially the Redferns. Do you know how many came over to Daybreak alone because of their soulmate? If we got a heartless bastard like Quinn with us, I definitely think they're gonna accept you. Even someone so spiteful and manipulative/

Although his tone was playful August felt just a bit uneasy. He had just basically named her, better or worse, attributes.

In an effort to disguise her apprehension, she smiled faintly at him but still worried over whether or not they would believe her story. She took her spoon and smashed it nervously into the banana, then frowned. For an agent she was acting very unprofessional. /What's wrong with me?/

Rhys looked up at her, his face a gooey mess of strawberry, chocolate, and vanilla ice cream. /August don't worry about it. You've met about half of 'em already. Jake and Ally for example/

She feigned a shocked expression. /Oh really?? I had no idea!/

He chuckled and then began slurping down whatever was left that wasn't on his face. /We gotta hurry. The meeting starts in twenty minutes and it takes thirty to get to Ally's/

August pushed her bowl forward and announced, "I'm done."

He glanced at the uneaten sundae. "Better take it to go. I can eat it on the way."

--

They made it to the meeting in time with August driving down the road at 92mph. Rhys' entire shirt was completely slathered with ice cream and he was still complaining by the time she had pulled up to a red-bricked house in the suburbs.

"Well you shouldn't have tried eating it in the car," she laughed.

She grabbed his sticky hand and together they walked up the pebbled steps. Rhys didn't even bother to ring the bell because the moment they stepped onto the porch, the door opened to reveal loud party sounds and Ally's smiling face.

"Hey ya'll!" she squealed. The witch ushered the two in and said, "We were havin' a little study group but things went ou-"

Rhys cut her off by saying, "She already knows Ally. You can cut the crap already." He moved through the house with a sense of familiarity, knowing exactly which door led to the powder room. Water ran as he tried cleaning the ice cream off his shirt.

The raucous music was cut off and the Daybreakers fell silent. Those that were dancing had stopped. They were a group of Night People and humans alike and stood together as a unified troupe, ready to take on the world. And now they faced her with open interest.

While her expression remained a stony mask, August could feel pinpricks of nervousness shoot through her head. She was greatly outnumbered. No matter how powerful she was, she didn't think she could take on twenty-something-odd people.

Rhys finally stepped out of the bathroom with a huge wet stain on the front of his shirt and held out his hand to August. She took it gratefully and followed him into the living room. The Daybreakers watched her every move, no doubt trying to read her mind.

They were thoroughly blocked.

"What do you mean she knows?" Ally's eyes darted back and forth from vampire to shifter.

"Ally's head of security in this sector which accounts for all the questions," Rhys explained to August.

She smiled uncertainly. A buzzing rang clearly in her ears. Being a powerful telepath had some downsides after all. Although she chose not to pry into other people's minds, sometimes she could _unintentially_ pick up things. Private voiceless conversations for one, were being carried throughout the room and August could hear every word. Some of them were happy, having met the girl already and finding her a great asset to Circle Daybreak. But many were skeptical and even those such as Paige were openly hostile.

Contempt flew through her veins. The vampire wanted to throw her head back and laugh bitterly. /Fill your eyes with disdain. See if I care. You're all cow meat/ As soon as the thought came, she felt flash of guilt and she quickly repressed her resentment.

Rhys shook his head. /C'mon August. They don't hate you. Just curious. Give em a chance won't you?/

/Goddess give me strength/ "Hello," August greeted the group scrutinizing her. She straightened her back and looked at each of them in the face, showing them no fear. "I am August Redfern. Don't be fooled by the name because it apparently doesn't mean much to the Council. Hunter maybe my great grandfather but he didn't hesitate for a moment to give the order for my family's deaths. I had been under hiding for quite some time and…I'm sick of it.

"Rhys," she smiled, "was gracious enough to ask me to join your group. I only hope that I will meet to your standards and that you won't judge me too harshly. Make no mistake where my loyalties lie. The Night World ruined my life and I have no intention of ever helping them out." She clenched her fist for a dramatic effect but the anger she felt was real enough.

Shoulders around the room visibly relaxed and a couple of people smiled. The buzzing faded and Rhys squeezed her hand for reassurance. /You did great/

Ally went up to August, her face passive. She was much different from the boisterous young woman that the vampire had seen only minutes ago. "Welcome to Circle Daybreak."

--

In what felt like seconds had actually transpired into hours. August, Rhys, and the rest of the Daybreakers sat around, exchanging stories of their past. Many of hers were made up of course.

At first she was astonished at the sense of trust they had towards her. Weren't they concerned she would use that information against them?

This organization, she found, was very much different than those of the Night World. All agents of the council kept to themselves and rarely disclosed any details. The most August knew about her fellow 'employees' were of their names and accomplishments. Other than that, everything was strictly based on a need-to-know basis. Though she was closer to her team, a group that specialized in many different fields, they were still on an employee-employer relationship. There never so much as said good morning, much less exchange frivolous stories about their past.

August sipped the cup of blood a fellow vampire had offered her. "So what now? Am I going to be assigned missions?"

Rhys shook his head. "Not anytime soon. We're all mostly here on vacation." He wrapped an arm around her waist and yawned. "But if you do, I'll make sure you and I are partners."

Paige let out a snort of disgust and stood up. "I think I've had about enough of this. I'll catch you guys on the flip side." She stalked out angrily, slamming the door behind her.

The others merely shook their heads as if this was a customary routine.

Jake, who Rhys had informed was head of communications, gave the door a sympathetic glance. "She's always been somewhat of a -"

"Stubborn bitch?" Ally offered.

"Who you callin' a bitch?" Tala, a female werewolf, asked jokingly.

There was scattered laughter.

August watched the girl carefully from the corner of her eye. "That's Tala Lupine. She was head of missions and maintained their cover in the area." Rhys whispered in her ear.

By the time they were done with introductions, it was three in the morning and she did not want to be 'on duty'. So she concealed her thoughts and leaned on Rhys' broad shoulder. She snuggled against him contently thinking that she could do this forever.

/I wouldn't mind/ Rhys soft southern voice floated in her mind.

Walls slammed down automatically and August released herself from his grasp. She hadn't meant for him to hear that. What else had he picked up?

Her soulmate looked up at her in bewilderment. "Somethin' wrong?"

She said truthfully, "I didn't know you were listening. You startled me."

The explanation received many raising of brows. How did a powerful vampire not mean for a shapeshifter to hear anything? Unless…she was his…

August could practically see the light bulbs go off.

"Don't tell me ya'll are soulmates?" A witch asked incredulously.

Rhys only smiled as August looked away.

"It makes sense. I mean…why else would a beautiful, intelligent, power vamp like August ever want to be with…well Rhys?" Jake offered. He winked at August. He had already known about the two.

The eagle threw a pillow at his friend. "Thanks man."

Jake caught it easily. "No problem."

/I have to get out/ August stood up and stretched. "I'm really tired and I think I've got a term paper due tomorrow." She turned towards the 'shifter. "Coming Rhys?"

He shook his head. "Nah, I think I'm gonna sleep over at Ally's tonight. Mind?"

She smiled and replied, "Of course not. If anything I'd be worried for Ally."

"No sweat August," Ally said wickedly, "I can take him."

Rhys mimicked a roar and walked his soulmate to the car.

August bid the Daybreakers goodnight and left, promising to pick up Rhys in the morning. Soon after, many others followed in her feat until only the group leaders were left.

When the four Night people had made certain everyone was gone, three of them bombarded Rhys with questions and exclamations.

"How much does she know?" Jake asked.

"I can't believe you told her!" Ally shouted accusingly.

"Is it just me or do you guys get the slightest feeling that something is…off?" Tala commented.

Rhys held up his hands and said, "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold on. Look, I told August because she was gettin' on to me. The soulmate link kinda makes it really hard for me to lie to her. But she doesn't know about my other…abilities so we're safe for now. As for somethin' bein' off…I dunno. I keep gettin' this impression that August doesn't like it when I hear her thoughts."

Ally snorted. "Yea, tell me about it. It freaks me out sometimes when Jake knows exactly what I'm thinking. After all, I'm supposed to be head of security around here. How can I possibly do a good job when I can't protect my own mind?"

Jake looked like he was about to argue but Tala cut him off by saying bluntly, "Ally's right. August is a powerful vampire. She probably isn't used to having her mind invaded unknowingly and that scares her. To be vulnerable that is. But I think there's something more to this. I think she's hiding something."

Rhys gave her a thoughtful look. "Any ideas on what exactly she'd hiding from?"

"You tell us. You're her soulmate. Been pickin' up any strange thoughts?" Jake asked.

The 'shifter sighed. "The girl's gotta lot of weird things runnin' in her head. Mostly stuff like worryin' 'bout her family or keepin' a straight face in class. Do you know half the stuff those teachers are telling us ain't even real? Man August was spoutin' off 'bout how the Thirteen colonies really won the wa-"

"Drache!" Ally barked. "You're evading the question."

Rhys gave her a hard look but said, "Would I invite her to a meeting if I didn't know she was loyal to me? She's sincere enough and over time I think she'll be an incredible advantage. She has a great deal of power and knowledge. What more could we ask?"

"She might be loyal to you, but that doesn't mean she would be to us," Tala pointed out. "You might be soulmates but admit it. You don't fully trust her, otherwise we wouldn't have someone tracking her."

"And you would have told her about your dragon abilities," Jake added.

/Damn. I hate it when they're right/ Rhys looked up at the ceiling. Oh how he wished he could just fly out of here. "Alright, I give. I don't trust her. But I want to. And it's not like her life was exactly sheltered by the Night World. You heard her. She's been on the run for years because of them. The hatred in her eyes was too real to completely deny."

Cynical laughter filled the room. "Geeze Rhys. Sometimes I wonder how the hell you can be so gullible."

The dragon in Rhys snarled. "Ash."

"Well hello to you too honey. What? No kiss?" the blonde vampire stepped out from behind one of the many tall herbal plants.

"C'mere and I'll give you more than a kiss." Rhys' eyes turned dark, featuring golden slits.

"Somehow I don't think we're thinking along the same lines." Ash gave a toothy grin. "Calm down man. With your senses, don't tell me you didn't know I was near."

The dark aura receded from the shifter and he became the eagle once again. Rhys shrugged. "I wasn't paying attention."

It was now Ally's turn to narrow her eyes. "What do you mean you weren't paying attention?! How could you not notice Ash?! He was hiding behind an herbal tree for goddess' sake!"

"Aren't I entitled to mistakes? Look, it's three in the morning and he's been hiding in there for what? Two seconds?" Rhys reasoned.

But his officers shook their heads. In the past their boss wouldn't have slipped up like this. Ever since August showed up, he's becoming a lot more lax. Lazy even.

Jake eyed him suspiciously. "Maybe we should get you checked out. You don't seem to well."

"Oh c'mon! I'm perfectly fine."

Ash settled down on the couch, arms folded. /I'm starting to question Daybreak's abilities/

"I heard that!" Rhys barked. "I'm fine! Stop worrying about me. I'm just tired of bein' treated like an invalid. I can't even be myself around here." Frustration was etched in his every move, his every feature. His friends felt genuinely sorry for him, but knew that there was no other way.

"You are a half breed dragon Rhys. It can't be helped. Goddess, I don't even want to know what the Night World would do if they got their hands on you. Ever since they lost the Millennium Battle, they are positively desperate to recruit, and even kidnap, anything that would give them an upper hand." Ally's voice became soothing and very persuasive.

/If only I could have gotten her to join the debate team/ Rhys mused. But his sense of humor vanished as quickly as it came.

This was his life they were talking about. How long had he been in hiding? Almost once he was born, he had been either hunted down or protected. Daybreak gave him this chance of normalcy in Bradford. In return he helped out on missions and during the Battle, he played an instrumental role in bringing down the bad guys. Even if a shadow of the Night World was still up and running, they were at least not as formidable as they once were.

But after all of that, he was still holed up, stuck in the same situation. /A man does not live his life cowering behind innocent people/ Rhys thought ruefully.

"I know," he finally said. "I know. And that is the reason why half the agents here don't even have a clue as to why they're here. They actually believe they're on vacation. For being good guys, I never knew Daybreak was so manipulative."

Jake laughed. "Well, again, it can't be helped."

"Especially when August is a powerful telepath," Ash added.

The four leaders, taken aback, turned to look at the vampire. He merely stared back with a bemused expression. "What? You didn't know?"

"No," Ally answered tersely. "How might you?"

Ash laughed. "It's obvious. It's like being with Quinn. I can catch on when they're using telepathy, being a great poker player an all. I bet you she can hear every one of your thoughts if she wanted to."

Everyone else in the room paled. They looked as if their worst nightmare had come true. There was no telling what she knew.

Tala murmured in an apologetic voice. "I think now we can fully comprehend what August might be feeling with Rhys."

"She can't read mine," Rhys said suddenly. He recalled the incident at the beach.

"Well at least we have some advantage over her," Ally said. "Alright, I'll get to work on some blocking spells. Meanwhile, Ash, I want you to keep on following her. I don't her want to buy a new shirt without you knowing it-"

"Great, I've now become an official stalker. Oh Mary-Lynette would be so proud," he said mournfully.

Ally ignored him and went on "-Jake I want you to dig up all you can on John Percil. I think he's more to this than meets the eye. Anyone involved with August Redfern has bound to be suspicious."

"I resent that," Rhys muttered grumpily. His soulmate was innocent. Maybe August was right to be begrudge them. They had no right to be spying on her like that.

Ally eyed her leader. "Tala, I want you to bring in a team in to examine Rhys. There's something definitely weird going on around here."


	10. Chapter 10

Many apologies for the procrastination

Many apologies for the procrastination. This chapter has been sittin on my computer for literally weeks. I guess I'm a bit reluctant to start finalizing the ending to this story. Though there are so many beginnings to John's tale in my head that I know August's must end soon. There will be, I think at the most, five more chapters. I need criticism. Don't be afraid to speak your mind.

**Filan**: You're going to have to wait and see what's going to happen between August, Rhys, and John. I must admit, I'm a bit anxious to see myself. In my head, the characters have a life of their own. The story itself will lead them to their ends but whatever happens, I hope you will be satisfied.

**BnK**: I just realized that we had the same character name! Ack! I am terribly sorry. It wasn't intentional at all. I hope your Tala and my Tala will one day meet and quite possibly be great friends. wink wink

**Sparkling**: I took a huge risk in adding Ash into the story but to involve Quinn? Be still my heart! I couldn't do it! They are both one of my favorite characters in the series and to try to write them at the same time would be like torture. I would stress too much over if he would really say that or if he would do that. But...I would never say never. Maybe sometime later...but right now I'm definitely not up to the challenge.

**your friend! aka Jade**: I'm trying to reedit some of my earlier chapters at this very moment. (sigh) I'm trying to work on the sentence flow, but to be honest I think I need more time...more experience maybe. on with the comments. I know I have more that I need to work on.

John stood in the shadows of the house, undetected by the wards. None of the Daybreakers convening inside had a clue they were being watched.

/Arrogant vermin/ he thought disgustedly. John moved away from the trees and started down the sidewalk. As soon as the house was out of sight, a little boy appeared at his side.

"Everything's set sir," the kid murmured.

He glanced down at the supposed six years old. Zach Raheed had the face of an angel but the heart of an assassin. He lived for the kill, the hunt, but most importantly the money. If paid generously, the boy would even be able to terminate his own soulmate.

"We're getting a live feed from the living room, kitchen, backyard, and the witch's room," Zach continued. "Your insider was able to place the bug in key spots of the house so we'll be able to hear and see everything.

"_She_ would like to inform you that nobody has suspected her so far."

John nodded.

"Am I to report to Redfern about the added surveillance?"

A pause. Then finally, "No."

--

After the meeting August needed something to clear her head so she made a predictable detour to the beach. By the time she got home, the sun was already rising. She quickly got ready for school and ran to Rhys' convertible. Admittedly it was faster than her Jetta and she needed to get to Ally's house on time.

When she arrived Rhys came out after ten honks looking half asleep. He waved good bye to the Talbots' while jumping into the passenger seat of his car. "Morning babe."

"How many times do I have to tell you to not call me babe?" August asked snappishly as she drove.

"Didn't get much sleep?"

"No. I don't need it."

The southern boy knew enough not argue so he merely chuckled.

"Do I need to take you home to change?" She glanced pointedly at the ice cream stained shirt.

He stared down in surprise. "Oh, right."

"Just give me the directions. While you're there, you can take a shower too. No offense "babe", but you kind of stink." With her assignment in mind, August made she sure she didn't sound too eager. It might be her only chance of ever finding out where he lived.

But Rhys didn't answer right away. He seemed to contemplate whether or not it would be a good idea.

/You don't trust me/ It was more of a statement than a question. Hopefully he would feel guitly and reconsider.

The shifter looked at her. "Uh…August…"

"It's ok," she said quickly. "You can shift into your eagle form. I'll see you at school."

"No, no. I was just going to say that you were supposed to take a right at that last stop." Rhys grinned.

"Oh."

With just a tinge of red on her cheeks, the vampire made a u-turn in the middle of the street and sped back to the stop. He fed her directions which seemed vaguely familiar to her until she realized she was heading back home. Then suddenly he said stop and she found herself in front of a beautiful beach home, no, more like mansion, only a couple of miles down from hers.

It was secluded in a subtle way. There weren't a lot of windows but many big and picturesque weeping willows that blocked all the open views of the place. August had not noticed it before until now.

After a momentary silence she asked accusingly, "Why did you not tell me you lived so close?"

He laughed. "That would have ruined the intrigue."

August groaned. "Honestly Drache."

"It's not my house to parade. It's Daybreaks' and naturally it's gotta be kept under wraps. But considering the fact you're...somewhat special...I think I can allow this one time visit. Want to come in?" He raised his eyebrows suggestively.

She punched his arm lightly and smiled. "Why not?"

Rhys kissed her cheek and got of the car. He led her through a maze of trees until they finally reached the double doors. There were various wards around the house, so he took her hand and together they stepped inside.

/The house was huge...and pleasing/ she conceded. A parlor was to her left, a showroom to her right, and the living room, a few yards in front of her.

Walking forward, she took a good look at the wide open windows that faced the beach, the heavy artistic influence featured throughout the room and said appreciatively, "It's charming."

"Why thank you. Make yourself comfortable." Rhys took off his shirt. "I'm gonna go shower and change."

"Don't take too long," August warned.

He threw the shirt at her as a response. The vampire automatically caught it and tossed it on the couch. "Pig," she muttered as he disappeared up the stairs.

"I heard that!"

"I know!" Giving the stairway one last glance, August started scoping out the place.

After walking up and down the length of the room she had a pretty good map of the obvious exits on the first floor. The kitchen, she noted, was great for an easy entrance. It had doors that led to a basement and a backdoor that was accessible from the street.

She went towards the fireplace.

It was so big that it would have an ample amount of space to roast a human. A morbid thought considering her soulmate was a shapeshifter. It was made completely of stone and featured not a lot of artistic flare unless you considered the contemporary marble painting that hung just a few inches above the mantle.

But something…was definitely…off. She could feel remnants of power around the area. The feeling was totally foreign and unknown to her that could only be described as a tinge of dark energy mixed with shifter auras.

Then suddenly… There. Right there.

August moved over to the mantle and reached above it to run nimble fingers over an unseen mark. An object had been thrown at the marble. The painting had not been glazed over so it was vulnerable to anything that should come in its' path.

She turned around and scanned the area. Immediately, her sharps eyes found the culprit. A porcelain vase.

Moving quickly, August crossed the room and picked it up from a wooden stand near the leather couch. It was perfectly intact. Not a single blemish, although there was a great amount of that same dark energy surrounding it.

She frowned. That was odd. Porcelain thrown at marble? How was it possible that it was still in one piece? August opened her purse and extracted a tiny digital camera. If she couldn't figure it out maybe John would. She proceeded to take multiple shots of both the vase and the picture.

Well, whatever had happened was most likely recent. Besides the faint traces of energy lingering around the marble painting and vase, August couldn't detect anything out of the norm. On the other hand, a shapeshifter or maybe a witch would have been better at searching for unseen auras. She decided to call in a team later to check it out.

Guilt ate at her heart, but it had to be done. Again, her family was on the line and there was nothing she wouldn't do to save them.

August slipped the camera back into her purse. "Rhys?"

There was no answer. The sound of running water had stopped and the house had fallen into an eerie silence. She checked her watch and saw that it had only been ten minutes since she last saw him.

"Rhys!" August ran up the stairs.

There was still no answer. When the vampire reached the top step, she looked around warily. Maybe it was a trick? Rhys would find it hilarious if he startled her.

"Come out…come out…wherever you are," she said softly. August stalked down the corridor noiselessly. If anything, she would be the one to catch him.

Doors lined the halls but the vampire ignored them. With her soulmate connection and vampire abilities she should be able to know whether or not he was in one of the rooms. There was an odd stench though. A musk that told her someone else had been in the house…or still is.

Rhys is a Daybreaker after all. Maybe he was harboring a friend or an agent?

August's mouth turned grim, remembering John's words:

_**"I've discovered that someone from Circle Daybreak has arrived in town. I want you to check up on it"**_

She followed the presence down the hall until she reached a room to her right. She reached over and turned the knob.

"Hey Babe. Lookin for me?" Rhys asked. He stood there a couple of feet from her, hair dripping wet with a new pair jeans and a shirt.

August looked up sharply. She hadn't felt him. Why hadn't she felt him? Moving her hand away from the door, she walked briskly towards him. "Where have you been? Why didn't you answer me when I called you?" The strong smell was radiating from him. She made a loud sniff but didn't comment. It was probably an herbal shampoo that Ally prescribed.

"Laundry room. It's downstairs in the garage so I couldn't hear a thing. Where have you been?" he asked, eyeing the door she had her hand on.

"Looking for you? Where else?" She grabbed his hand, impatient to leave. "Let's go. We're going to be late for school." August turned on her heel and he followed her.

They peeled out of the neighborhood with Rhys behind the wheel, her never noticing the shadow that watched them from the window.

--

Bradford High was in a practical flurry getting ready for the Halloween Dance. Rhys, being StuCo President, was busy with preparations. He had initially wanted his soulmate to help him, but August flat out refused. She had spent too much time with him already and she needed a break. So she had ended her day by hanging out with Ashley who was done implementing the finishing touches on Augusts' outfit.

The girl's room became a dressmaker's shop. Halloween attire lined the shelves and yards of fabric were scattered everywhere. Sketches and pictures were tacked up strategically around the room. Glancing at each photo, August could see that every creation was absolutely perfect for the girl designed in it.

"What will be your costume of choice?" she asked before she left the house. To Augusts' dismay, night had already fallen and she had to be getting home. The double agent had a lot of calls to make.

"It's going to be a surprise," Ashley said with a wink. "Now don't forget. My house, six o'clock. Come only in a bathrobe." She had assembled a sort of spa like retreat for the girls on the night of the dance; her house had a heated Jacuzzi fit for a queen. Anyone who wanted to come was invited. Girls only of course.

"No problem," and with a smile the vampire left. She learned from Ashley's thoughts that John was going to be over soon. August didn't want to stick around long enough to see him.

She wasn't so lucky.

Right when she had past the last gate, August saw a familiar red Miata. When John had spotted her, he waved to her with mock enthusiasm. His car slowed to a stop and she did likewise.

"Percil," she said stonily when he had rolled down his windows.

"Why August, whatever were you doing at Ashley's?" he asked pleasantly.

The girl scoffed. "I've really got to be going John."

His smile faded. /Before you leave, make sure you don't forget: Nine more days till the Halloween Dance/ Without another word, he continued up the driveway.

/Life would be so much…simpler without him/ she thought as she floored her way out of the driveway.

--

Meanwhile, back at Rhys' place…

"Ally, it's so good to see you again," Thea Harman said warmly as she embraced her friend.

"Goddess! Thea! What are you doing here?" the witch asked surprised.

"Well, Tala had called headquarters and asked to bring in a team to examine Rhys."

Ally nodded. "When did you arrive? I hope you didn't have to go wanderin around town."

"I have a copy of Rhys' home keys so I invited myself in early this morning. I almost had a close call with his soulmate. A vampire by the name of August?"

"What happened? Was Rhys there?"

"Actually, Rhys didn't realize I was even here. I was in the middle of hiding our presence when he caught me with my herbs. I accidentally spilled the potion on him which masked _his_ aura for a while. He was going to get something for the smell until we heard August. She was just about to open the door on me but Rhys transformed into a roach, crawled out, and returned back to his human form before she could see me. Thank goddess he wears only shifter made clothing."

"Of course," Ally laughed in relief. "Standard issue." Then she frowned. "Wait August was over? What was he thinking?! No one is supposed to-"

In that instant, Jake, Rhys, Tala, and three others that had arrived with Thea began descending the stairs. The top secret meeting was to be in the den, away from the large windows. Ally had been setting up the treats and herbal tea when Thea snuck up on her.

The two witches exchanged looks with each other before settling down on the couch. They were going to be in for a hell of a ride with Rhys. He did not look happy at all.

"Is this all that's going to be here?" Thea questioned.

Tala replied with an affirmative as she sunk into a plush chair. "The members in the area think they're on vacation right now."

The four newcomers peered straight into their hosts' eyes, understanding the enormity of the knowledge they possessed. Only a handful of people in Daybreak knew they were harboring a half dragon shifter.

"Lets' get started shall we?" Rhys clasped his hands together, impatient to get it over with. He turned towards Thea. "So Doc, is there anything wrong with me or what?"

Thea and her team avoided his eyes by looking at the ground. They were a group comprised of two witches, a vampire, and a shifter who were specifically recommended for this special..."task". How they were to "inspect" Rhys was something they had discussed comprehensively on the jet ride over. What they didn't factor in was how he was going to react to what they had in mind.

"Well," a witch spoke up, "it doesn't really work that way. We can't just look at you and say anything conclusive. It takes several hours of examination."

"What kind of examination?" Rhys asked suspiciously.

"Nothing really," Thea reassured.

A shifter jumped in. "Just several basic transformations and…"

"Brain surgery," a vampire finished.

Ally, Jake, Tala, and Rhys' looked at the four as if they were mad.

"Brain surgery," Rhys repeated. He scanned their faces, looking himself absolutely incredulous.

Thea nodded slowly. "It's not as bad as you might think. Jansic here is one of the best surgeons in the world."

"And I'll have you know, I was one of the _first_." The vampire smiled.

That didn't help ease Rhys' nerves one bit. _Jansic_ might have lived centuries but he still looked like a sixteen year old boy.

Jansic scowled. "Look, I stayed this way because the fingers," he waved them in emphasis, "are better suited at this age."

"How long would the procedure take?" Ally asked, giving the vampire a glance over.

He shrugged. "Depends on what we're dealing with. Naturally, if there's nothing wrong it'll only take a couple of hours. If there's a problem, like say mind control, it would possibly be a few days."

"You're not actually considering it are you?" Rhys cut in, his face scrunched in utter disbelief. He turned to his friends. "You're not going to let this happen?"

"Aww, c'mon man. It's just a little nip. You're gonna be under the whole time, right guys?" Jake patted his friend's back and then looked at the four for confirmation.

"Definitely," A witch answered. She laid out a schedule. "First we'll do the standard check over. Basil," she nodded at their shapeshifter member, "will have Rhys shift into several animals to see if anything's off. Thea will check each animal that he shifts into. After that we'll have him bathe in an herbal bath that we've already got prepared which will help soothe him for the operation."

"What are _you_ going to do?" Rhys narrowed his eyes at the witch.

"Kandence will do the actual inspection while Jansic does the surgery. She'll monitor the process and extract whatever has been implemented into your head," Thea said quickly. "Don't worry Rhys; you're in very capable hands."

If he ran, where would he go? What other choice did he have? The half dragon, half eagle shifter was silent for a long moment before nodding resignedly.

"Let's move all the equipment to the den and we'll get started." Kandence announced.

--

Next morning, August got up slowly. How long had she been out? The vampire glanced at the clock and groaned.

She just slept through three classes.

/Why hadn't Rhys woke me up?/ The vampire threw her covers off angrily. She walked into her bathroom and looked at the mirror. A dishevel haired, half asleep, "eighteen years old" girl glared from beneath an envelope taped against the mirror. It was labeled – 'To my old lady'

/That was Rhys all right/ She yanked note and ripped it open.

_'I know you must be furious at me for not wakin' ya up. You should really try to go to bed earlier instead of swimmin' in that damn ocean of yours…but anyway. I'm ramblin'. I only wanted you to get a couple more hours of rest today. Trust me babe, ya need it. _

_I'm gonna be out of town for a couple of days so ya don't have to worry 'bout me. I'm sorry I didn't say goodbye…Daybreak business n all so I couldn't wait. _

_But I want you to know that I love and can't live without ya. _

_Rhys'_

/How sweet/ August smiled. She walked over to the phone and dialed.

"Redfern code 2414. Yes, change of plans. Send the team over today. Have them meet me at the cottage by 1200 hours. I'll lead them myself."

--

"Did you drop off the note?" Ally demanded over the phone.

"Yes, yes, yes. Will you get off my back about "the note"?" Ash muttered. He was hiding in the branches of a tree near Augusts' cottage.

Ally bit back a retort. /Why didn't they send Quinn? Oh, why didn't they send Quinn?!/ "Look Ash. Just keep an eye on that great Aunt of yours. If anything happens, contact us immediately."

"Ally! I know! Don't call me again unless it's important." He hung up and threw the phone in a bag hanging precariously next to him. For a second, it seemed like it was going to fall but it steadied and Ash went back to lounging.

He was very good at lounging. It was a skill he had mastered over the years of doing…nothing. So as he lounged he failed to notice an inconspicuous black sedan parking two houses down from his position. He also failed to notice a six year old kid getting out and taking pictures of the very tree he was lounging in. But-

He _didn't_ fail to notice the car driving away.

--

"Blonde, lanky and completely oblivious. Looks like a Redfern," Raheed reported.

John didn't even crack a smile.

The boy frowned. Something was up. Boss was acting very uptight lately. Then again anyone working with August would be. That damn bitch thought she was all that and a bag of chips. She just looooved to brag about how much more money she made than he did. One of these days he would love to show her a piece of hi-

"Zach. Contain yourself." John glanced sharply at the "six year old" in the passenger seat.

"Yes sir." He thumbed around the digital camera and asked sheepishly, "Would you like to look at the pictures?"

"Don't play that kid act with me. You're two hundred years old: behave like it." He grabbed the camera roughly and peeked at the photo. His suspicions were confirmed. A spy was set up on August and she hadn't even known. Something must be done.

"Shall Ms. Redfern be notified?" Zach asked mockingly.

"No. Get me the spy. Make sure he's alive." John opened his door. He grabbed Raheed by the neck and threw him out of car.

--

"Did she get the note?" Rhys asked, half delirious from the herbal bath.

They had finished doing the standard inspection and were now prepping him for the surgery. He was now lying on a hospital bed with Tala, Jake, and Ally there to see him before he went under the knife.

"Yea she got it," Ally said shortly.

"I love her Ally." Rhys murmured. "Really…really…love her."

"Of course you do." Tala smiled down at him.

"But I don't trust her. Somethin's wrong right? Aren't I s'pose to trust her?" His words began to slur and his eyes were drooping.

His friends didn't answer.

"Count backwards from one hundred hun," Tala said softly.

"One hundred? Aww, man, this wasn't ..'pose to be a…test.."

Jake laughed. "You're gonna be OK. See ya in a bit man."

And Rhys was finally asleep.

--

August stood in front of fifteen witches and shapeshifters in her living room. They were part of the few of their kind that had stuck with the Night World even after the Millennium Battle. Each of them were powerful in their own way, but all perfectly capable of doing their job.

"That's how we're going to do it. Get in. Check it. Get out. No one should be in the house, but be on your guard anyway. Our target has company so we can't be too sure. School ends at 1500 hours so we'll be done by 1400. Got it?"

"Yes Ma'am," was the collective bark she received.

"Let's move out."

August got into a gold van and several cars began following her at a safe distance. With her break neck driving, they arrived at Rhys' mansion in a matter of seconds.

They split up into groups of five and surrounded the property strategically. August led her group to a back door while other team leaders moved around to key points of where the wards of the house were held. When she was in position, she whispered for the four leaders to report.

The receiver in her ear sounded, all of them declaring that they had suspended the wards for twenty minutes. If she pressed any longer than that, she would be detected.

Everything was going according to plan so far.

A witch on her team unlocked the door and one by one, they walked through the opening. August surveyed the kitchen while the others scanned the room for anything unusual.

"Nothing so far ma'am," A shape shifter whispered. "It's like the whole house has been wiped clean of everything. No witch, werewolf, or even shifter activity"

August frowned. That's not possible. Were they on to her?

"Wait. Do you feel that?" another shifter exclaimed suddenly.

"Yes," a witch said in agreement.

"It's coming from the downstairs."

August's receiver confirmed; the four leaders had all accounted the same thing. There was an abnormal amount of power happening down in the den and that other than that, it was an unusually inactive house. They were also kind enough to remind her that she had seventeen minutes left.

With time in mind, she promptly assembled two teams out in front to get rid of their cars and to have two vans ready for a quick get away. The other two teams were to scout out every exit and opening to the basement. Windows, doggy doors, everything. No one would get in or out without her knowledge. Her team would explore the abnormal activity.

"We're going to do this as quickly as possible," August whispered as she moved towards a door she had surveyed only a day before. "You have your cameras so start taking pictures of anything worth having. If there are people down there then be very, very careful. You know the drill. This does not leak back to the Night World under any circumstances. We're agents and we're professionals."

They nodded back at her confidently. August commanded for radio silence and walked through a door that led directly to the room she needed to be in: The den.

--

As August inched her way forward, she could hear strains of classical music. Her senses told her that there were five people in the room. Rhys was one of them.

/I should have known/ August thought grimly. Moving closer and closer, she could feel that he was out cold. Her witch teammate beside her began to quickly chant a powerful concealing spell. August held her breath as the whole room came into view.

Shock filled as she stared at the scene in front of her. They were operating on Rhys! They were actually doing something like brain surgery on her soulmate!

She expanded her senses in order to hear what the others in the room were saying. Although they were fifty yards away, she could listen to their conversation as if she were right next to them.

"Alright, this is it Kandence," a vampire said.

Augusts' keen eyesight focused on the vampire who had spoken. She recognized him, but faintly. She gestured to her teammates behind her get snapshots of all the people in the room.

A witch stepped over to the head of the bed and peered into his brain. She moved the light and then, "Damn. Influenced thoughts."

"Are you sure?" a shifter asked.

Kandence nodded. "It's as plain as day. Whoever did it must have been very powerful. It's going to take quite some time to extract them."

"Do you know what it is they wanted to accomplish?" another witch asked. She moved over to the light.

August drew in a sharp breath. It was Thea Harmen. /This day just gets more and more interesting/

Kandence shrugged. "Maybe. But the spell looks very strong. It seems more like a witch influence than a vampire's. Didn't you say his soulmate was a vampire?"

Thea nodded. "We can tell Ally the good news later."

So they didn't trust her. Daybreak wasn't as stupid as August had suspected them to be. Her partners continued taking pictures furiously.

"Right well then who is it?" a vampire asked impatiently.

"I…I'm not sure yet. The power signature is peculiar. It's old and somewhat corroded. Like this person wasn't exactly a full witch but something more."

"'A witch who isn't a witch'," Thea said softly.

Everyone stopped and looked at her.

"You don't think…"

"It couldn't be!"

But before the others could continue their discussion an intercom sounded. "I'm sorry to interrupt guys but there are intruders in the house. I repeat intruders. All of the wards have been disabled. Be on the look-"

August didn't stick around to hear the rest. The vampire cursed. She should have kept track of the time. With her companions close behind, she dashed silently up the stairs. Her witch teammate was having some difficulty holding their concealing spell. Too many Night People probing made it very hard for her, especially when she was keeping at it for so long.

"We have to get out of here in two minutes," the witch whispered. "I don't think I can…continue…"

"Just go!" August hissed. She grabbed the witch and pushed her teammates out the door. They were standing in the kitchen when Ally and Jake walked into the room.

August and her companions froze. Her thoughts ran wildly in her head, screaming, /What are they doing here?! They should be at school! Damnit. Had they sensed them?/

"Let's check on the east wards," Ally was saying. Then she looked straight at August. "How did that door open?"

Apparently not. /Go, go, go!/ August roared in her squad's head. If her cover was blown then everything would be over.

They scrambled quickly past the couple to an exit that led outside. August reached it first and opened it as swiftly and softly as she could while pushing her group through harshly.

"Do you…feel that?" Jake asked.

August had just slipped out when she heard the cries. "They just escaped through the back door! THEY JUST ESCAPED THROUGH THE BACK DOOR!"

Muttering a curse, August looked at her witch teammate and saw that she had collapsed. She hurriedly swooped down and carried the witch to the van, running as fast as her legs could carry her. Her teammates were not too far ahead.

"Incoming!" she yelled into her receiver. The other van floored out of the street with the other teams. As she and her squad jumped into the vehicle, it was already in motion, burning rubber as it got of the neighborhood.

Ally, Jake, and Tala had scrambled out of the house just in time to see it pull away.

August slumped back on the door. /That was too close/

"Hello my dear."

--

"Did you see anything at all?!" Ally paced the living room floor furiously.

"Nothing. Absolutely…nothing." Tala held her head in her hands.

"How could this happen? How did they slip beneath our notice so easily?!" Ally stopped her pacing long enough to slam her fists on the coffee table.

"Calm down. Take deep breaths," Jake said, handing her some herbal tea.

The witch accepted the cup and took a sip. "This isn't right. We have to do a full sweep of the house! We have to find out what the hell they were doing here! How did they even know about the location!?"

Tala and Jake looked at each other. They had an idea but to say it would be a stab in the back to Rhys.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Ally asked sitting down.

"August?" Jake muttered hesitantly.

His soulmate nodded. "Who else? Rhys showed her the house just yesterday. And then he sends her a note saying he's going to be out of town. If you see this from her point of view, I would say it to be the prefect opportunity break in."

"But you don't know that for sure," Tala reasoned. "We can't go about pointing fingers just because it _seems_ like it. You know better than that Ally! For all we know, August could be sitting at school right now."

"Good idea!" Ally took out her cell phone and started dialing.

"Who are you calling?" Jake inquired. He tried to look over her shoulder but she moved back too quickly.

"Hey Ashley." Pause. "Yea Rhys was pretty sick today so I guess a couple of us decided to stay behind and look after him." Pause. "He's alright but he'll be out for a couple of days. Well, what I wanted to ask you was if you saw August at school today? She was supposed to be here too, but she never showed up." Pause. "Uh-huh. Really? Now that's interesting. Thanks a bunch Ashley. Yea, of course I'll see you next week at your house. That's right. Eight more days. Bye now" Click. Ally leaned back on the couch with a grim expression on his face.

"Well?" Jake crossed his arms.

"It seems that….she was in today. Walked in during fourth period."


	11. Chapter 11

I'm so sorry this took so long to post. I had this chapter decaying in my laptop for the longest time...and due to technical difficulties, I couldn't get it out til now. I hope ya'll had a lovely thanksgiving. As always, criticism is much appreciated.

"I hate to tell you I told you-" Jake began.

"So don't," Ally finished tersely.

A groan escaped from Tala's lips as she leaned back onto the couch. "Ya'll, now is hardly the time to start this up again. Our friend is downstairs, being cut up and studied like some insect and we're here, bad mouthing his soulmate. We should just get over the fact that August is not conspiring against him or us and move on."

"Damnit, think about Tala! Who else would have the capabilities? The resources?" Ally shot back. "Just because she was supposedly at school today don't mean squat. For all we know she could have gotten a witch to double her."

"Alright so let's assume that's the case. Wouldn't Ash call or report something?" Jake reasoned.

Ally was quiet. Sure Ash was unpredictable, rude, and at times selfish, but over the years he proved that himself to be reliable.  
He could be trusted. "I guess you're right," she admitted resignedly. "It's just…my gut tells me that something ain't right about her and I'm telling ya I'm almost never wrong."

"Almost," Jake pointed out.

Tala shook her head. "Arguing will get us no where. Look, we've already gotten someone to watch over her, but if you feel we should take extra precautions, then we can monitor her calls and bug her house."

Ally nodded. "Yes. Definitely. Do it."

Tala stood up and went out of the room to make the necessary arrangements, leaving the two witches to themselves.

Jake reached over and pulled Ally towards him. "Everything's alright babe. Don't worry about it."

She closed her eyes and nestled her body close to his. "I don't trust her."

"Tala?" Jake asked surprised.

"No," Ally snapped sharply. "August."

Jake looked down and saw she was hidden deep within her thoughts once again. What she was thinking? He had no idea. It was to a point where even their soulmate link was beginning to feel nonexistent. He even began to barely feel the joining of minds. He suspected it was because of the fact that the Millennium Battle was near over and the need for unions wasn't as necessary as it had been.

But whatever it was…he sure as hell did miss it.

----------

"John," was all she said. She glared defiantly into his eyes as he smiled at her.

"So I see you have found our elusive boyfriend's humble abode." He sat directly across from her in the chair-less van, knees bent and arms strewn on top of his caps.

"I thought I was to report to you on the day of the Halloween Dance?" she managed to ask.

"We both know better than that."

And she should have. She did. August swallowed her anger and gazed past him. She did not want to see that damn self satisfied smirk. She should have known that her orders would have been redirected back to John for confirmation. After all, she is held under his captivity. Always under his watchful eye.

"Will it ever end?" she murmured. When was the last time she had done something for herself? When did ever felt free enough to do so?

John's expression flickered and for a moment he was…Sandy once again.

Oh, how she loved him. Still did. He might have been an illusion but for a brief moment she was happy with it.

But that brief moment ended and his face became that heartless bastard once again as he asked stoically, "What did you find out?"

Would this be the rest of her life? Once Rhys dies, and he would, what would become of her? She would be nothing but a bitter woman imprisoned in this eighteen year old cage with probably no end in sight.

"I'm through with you."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm through with you," she repeated, her voice gaining volume. "I am sick of these games, these missions! I don't want to do this anymore and I won't."

John's face was a complete blank but she knew him well enough to know that he was struggling under some intense anger. He hated to lose control. "August come to your senses."

"No. Let me finish." August whispered through her teeth. She ripped her gaze from the window to face that unbelievably smug bastard in front of her. "You've held my family captive for more than five hundred years! You've kept me under your incessant control, ordering me to do these imprudent operations, yet here you are, telling ME TO COME TO MY SENSES?! You're absolutely crazy!"

He bared his fangs. /If you only knew/

She screamed in frustration as she slammed her fist down on the van floor. "I've had enough!! Don't you GET IT?! I'm tired of being your bitch. So, NOW, we are going to make a new proposal."

Laughter filled the van. "And what makes you think I give a damn?"

She continued on as if he hadn't spoken. /This will be my last assignment. After this I'm through; you're going to set my family free and you're going to leave us the hell alone/

His eyes turned to a dangerous gold as he glowered at her. /You forget your place/

/If you do not consent to my terms, I will be forced to do something make a very desperate move/

John considered her warily. "August…"

"More than five centuries I have endured from you," she whispered…

He opened his mouth to speak.

"More than five CENTURIES!!" August screamed, cutting him off.

The van slowed to a stop in front of her cottage and all of the crew that was inside scrambled out, wanting very much to get away from the awkward scene.

When only the two were left, the air intensified, setting in motion one of those moments that August was sure she'd remember for the rest of her life.

John let out a low growl. How dare she speak to him as if he were her inferior. "Desperate you say? By all means, go ahead. I'm not keeping you."

Her eyes blazed. Never had she backed down from a challenge and she would not start now. John didn't flinch when she reached into his three piece suit and extracted a switch blade from his inner pocket. He simply sat stark still as he waited for her next move.

She flicked the knife open with a click.

Polished oak glinted in the afternoon light.

Hand poised…

Eyes locked on each other.

And in the flash of a second, August's hand guided the knife…straight into her heart.

----------

"Are you done yet?" Jansic asked as he twirled his scalpel impatiently.

Kandence didn't even bother to respond. She was putting forth all her concentration on this last spell. After tediously extracting all the planted thoughts and sorting through each one for information, she was exhausted. Yet she was so close to finally ending the six day operation she couldn't stop now.

The four of them had been locked in the basement the entire time, each one taking shifts while the others rested in order to regulate Rhys' blood flow. There had been no interruptions so far except that first morning. After the team had chewed Ally out on how it was such a delicate process, no one had bothered them again except to leave meals by the door.

After making one final blessing, Kandence collapsed in a chair that Thea had thoughtfully placed.

Jansic moved into place as soon as Kandence was out of the way and began closing up Rhys' head with his nimble fingers.  
"Are you alright?" Thea asked as she wiped the sweat off Kandence's forhead.

"I will be. Rhys' mind is so securely locked that not even Hellewise herself or his soulmate for that matter would be able to enter it." She sighed contentedly.

"Done," Jansic announced.

"Already?" Basil asked surprised. He moved over to check out his fellow shifter. Rhys looked alright from what he could tell. There were no deviations in his aura.

Janisc smiled. "Dragon skin heals very well. The only hard part is extracting all the herbs that held his surgical wound in place. He should be up in about two hours but he'll need the whole day to recover if he still insists on going to that Dance."

Thea smiled. "That, I am sure he will." She murmured a growth spell for his hair to cover the three stubby horns on his head.

Kandence rolled her eyes and said, "Carry me up the stairs. The Daybreak Council needs to know what we found out."

---------

Blinded by an intense white, August could barely open her eyes. She squinted against the brightness and for a moment was stunned by the fact that she had reached heaven.

Then the drugs wore off and she realized that the "white light" was just the sun reflecting off New York skyscrapers from her large windowed pent house. The heavenly feeling most likely came from the drugs.

Breathing was so hard, it became a laborious task that felt almost unnecessary. A sharp stab of pain went through her heart every time she took in air, as if the scene in the van was repeating itself over and over again.

Grunting, she turned to her side glare and saw a pair of fathomless dark pits.

John had been sitting in the room all day and night, waiting for August to wake up. His composure was gone, his appearance showed strains of stress, but most of all he radiated emotion. Compelling, deep, and strong emotion. For once, August truly felt glad to see her old friend.

"What happened?" she whispered to him.

"You almost killed yourself," Sandy whispered. He reached out and brushed back a strand of hair off her cheek. "I stopped you before you went too far. A few millimeters more and I doubt we would be having this conversation. We flew you over to New York right afterwards…you did great. Ever the resilient one. If it anyone else, I doubt they would have survived. It's been six days and you're almost fully recovered. Just a few more days and you'll be out of here in no time." He attempted at a smile but failed miserably.

August stared at him. When was the last time she had seen John…or was it Sandy? Babbling? This whole scenario was just completely bizarre. /I guess this is what Alice might have felt like when she fell into the Rabbit's hole/

Sandy stood up and wandered over to a window. He touched the pale reflection of her on bed as he muttered, "I almost lost you."

Just a few millimeters more and she would have died. The thought chilled her. She never knew she was so suicidal.  
"I love you so much August. That is why I have done the things I have done. I can't bare the very proposal of living without you…being without you…not seeing your face everyday as I had done these last centuries. You are the light of my day and I hope you will never forget that. But I know…I know you have found your soulmate. That…shapeshifter."

She was speechless. How could she answer to a confession such as that? "I…"

"For years I have fooled myself into thinking that once the powers do wake up, they will name me as your soulmate. I was merely waiting…but since this is not so…you will have your freedom and your family's"

In that instant her breathing became so much easier and water glazed over her vision. She never saw the quick change of John's expression.

"On one condition," he said.

August glanced up sharply at Sandy's face. But it wasn't Sandy anymore. The air around him had seemed different, smelled different. His eyes were cold, but his expression said it all.

It was John. Cruel. Angry. Bastard.

She closed her eyes. He was so confusing. One moment he was Sandy, the next he was John. Two people wrapped in one body. They had word for this kind of disease. Schizophrenia. Why she hadn't realized it sooner, she didn't know.

"You complete this mission, with Drache in Night World's possession."

And as quickly as it came, the feeling was gone and she knew that heaven would always be forever gone from her grasp. After all, she was already in hell.

/Damn/

-----------

The sounds of waves crashing against rocks filled Rhys' ears as he stood at the edge of the cliff. He wasn't quite sure where he was, but he had a pretty good idea that he was somewhat close to August's house.  
The sun was setting, making a picturesque romantic love scene. The only thing missing was his soulmate.  
"Ahem," a soft voice murmured from behind him.  
Rhys turned slowly, a smile beginning to form. But as soon as he caught a glimpse of the figure behind him, his face twisted in horror as he stepped back. His foot caught air and he, with nothing left to hold him, began to fall.  
His last image as he tumbled backwards was of August, covered in nothing but blood.

Rhys' eyes shot open. Looking from side to side, he realized he was in the den. Last thing he remembered was talking to Jake about….math?

His hand moved up to his head and thankfully met hair. /No bald spots/ A sigh of relief escape his lips, yet the feeling disappeared quickly as his fingers traveled over the stitching.

/That is one big ass cut/ he thought. Feeling slightly disturbed, he sat up in his bed and began to do some basic stretches to test out his body.

Ally walked in just in time to see Rhys bending over in front of a mirror. He straightened up quickly and made some futile attempts to explain what he was doing. She held up her hands and told him, "I don't even want to know."

Rhys cleared his throat. "Uh…so how long have I been out?"

Ally sat down at the edge of the bed. "Six days."

He stood utterly still. Rhys had been checking the stitching on his head in the mirror but once Ally had told him that he had been out that long, he just…he was in a bit of a shock.

"You ok?"

He shook his head, "Wait, what day is today?"

"Wednesday."

His eyes widened in disbelief. "The Halloween Dance is in two days and I haven't gotten my costume yet. Man is August gonna kill me. Where has she been by the way? Has she asked for me? What did you tell her? Did you find anything in my head?" He lunged and grabbed her roughly by the shoulders. "Answer me damn it!"

"Guys!" Ally screamed towards the doorway, as she tried pulling away from his maniacal grasp.

Jake, Tala, and Thea rushed in and pried Rhys off the frantic witch. They pulled him down onto a seat near the bed.

"What is WRONG with you?" Ally shrieked.

"Yea man, what's up with the abuse?" Jake asked, cradling his girlfriend protectively in his arms.

Rhys slumped over, holding his head in hands. "…I don't know. I'm sorry Ally… I don't know what I was thinking. Jeeze, it feels like someone has taken a hammer to my head and started pounding it to mush…"

"It's just a bit of an after effect from the removal of the spell. This should help." Thea sat down next to the shapeshifter and placed a gentle hand on the back of his head. She murmured some choice words, letting magic flow through her fingers.  
As Thea's touch lifted from his head, Rhys looked up, seemingly much better than before. He rubbed the back of his neck as he smiled thankfully. "You've got the touch of an angel Thea. So guys, hit me with it. Tell me what happened during this operation."

Ally pursed her lips, as if deciding on how to word an answer. Jake looked the other way and Thea appeared to be very engrossed with a button on her jacket.

It was finally Tala who decided to speak up. "Well…it's like this Rhys. For a couple of months you've been under the influence of a powerful witch. At first we thought she was just messing with your thoughts, but further examination showed us something else…Basically what she did was dampen your dragon powers little by little so you wouldn't notice the shift in your senses and she also tweaked your personality a little bit. Made you more…uh….trusting."

"I don't get it. How can all this happen without me bein' aware of it? One way or the other I should have noticed something. A slight drain here and there would turn into a big gap in my senses." Rhys asked, frowning.

"That's the thing. She also tweaked with your perception..." Tala trailed off, looking sadly at her friend.

"Well, who is this witch?" he demanded. Tala gestured for Ally to speak.

Ally turned away from Rhys' gaze as she told him, "Your mother."

His frown deepened as Rhys shook his head. "No, that's not possible. A, My mom is not a witch, B, Why should she want to hurt me? And C, she's not even in town! Even if she was, I would have felt her presence long before she could even do any voodoo crap in my head."

"Well…you see…there are quite a few things you should know about your family. Thea knows the story better than I do so…why don't you tell him?" Ally looked to her friend for support.

Thea nodded gravely. She reached over and placed her hand over his while she gazed straight into the troubled shifters' face. "I'm so sorry Rhys, but there are some things that Daybreak has kept from you that you should know."

His eyes narrowed to dark, tiny slits. "Explain yourself."

She took a deep breath. "Your mother, was in fact, a witch.

He opened his mouth in protest, but she held up her hand. "Let me finish. But your mother desperately wanted immortality. She wasn't as inventive as Maya had been and since it had been before the days of the vampires, she was doomed to live her life as a mortal. Determined to stay alive, she decided to make a deal with one of the dragons. She had him turn her into one of their kind and in return, she was to come to their aid if the battle between the dragons and witches should ever arise. It would have been very resourceful for the dragons to have witch on their side you see. The dragons had their own black magic but the witches' powers were much more potent in different ways. Witches could manipulate the forces to their desire. The dragons merely had their powers as a way of attack. With your mother's help she could help them counteract whatever spells that the witches threw at them."

Thea paused to let the information sink in, but Rhys motioned for her to go on.

"Well, the witches had known about herdesires of immortalityand found out what she had done. They purposely mislead her and in the end she had been buried with the rest of the dragons. Before the millennium battle, someone from the Nightworld had dug her up and awoken her. She then brought onto herself to unbury the same dragon that she had struck that bargain with…and out came you. Ten years later, your father died in a conflict between one of the Wild Powers and that I believe prompted your mother to come to us. She had her immortality and she wanted to be on the winning side. With Daybreak having three Wild Powers, she thought she would have better chances with us. So she appeared at headquarters, pleading for us to take her in. Daybreak of course was suspicious but they decided let her stay was because of you. You were so young and they didn't want to abandon…you. Shortly after that she disappeared. We tried looking for her…but we couldn't find her."

No one dared say anything. Tala felt the desperate urge to leave the room, but she couldn't seem to move. No one, as a matter fact, looked as if they were going anywhere either, yet it was apparent that they would rather be anywhere else but there.

"So my whole life was a lie and ya'll now find the time to tell me? After I've been played like some puppet?" Rhys asked quietly.

"Rhys…" Ally began softly.

"No! I don't want to hear it," Rhys snapped. He stood up, dark power emitting from him like a dangerous fog. "How dare you call me your friend. You knew the whole time…didn't you?"

"I…" Ally stuttered.

"What about you?" Rhys turned to look at Jake.

The witch looked back steadily at his friend, "Calm down man…this is new news to me too. But they were just trying to protect you."

"Protect me!? What the hell are ya'll gonna protect me from? Ever since day one it's been me saving ya'lls' asses and you're gonna feed me some bullshit about ya'll protecting me?! News Flash, I don't need your damn help."

Tala stood up. "We were just trying to help Rhys. Would you honestly want to live your life knowing that your mom abandoned you? Trust us or not, we were only doing what we thought was right. You might not think so now, but someday you'll see that we did this out of love and not spite." She walked quickly across the room and slammed the door shut.

Ally and Jake exchanged glances andfollowed in Tala's lead, leaving Thea alone in the room with the brooding dragon.

Rhys sank back down onto his bed. He buried his face in his hands and shook his head. "Why, why, why…"

Thea walked slowly over to her friend and once again placed a gentle hand over Rhys' head. "Know this: your friends do truly care for you. Do not doubt that. Take a nap. You will need all the rest you can get so you can attend that precious Halloween Dance of yours."

The shifter's muscles relaxed and he turned to look at the maiden of witches. "Can I blame that outburst on the operation?"  
She gave him a weak smile as he curled into his bed. She waited until his breaths turned shallow and he truly fell asleep.  
---------------------------

The next day…2:45 p.m.

Rhys was sprawled on a couch, flipping through the channels on the tv. Daybreak allowed him to have the day off from school on account of his "ordeal". After he had been debriefed on the information regarding his operation and what happened in his absence in both human and night world stations, he felt he deserved a little "me" time.

Knock. Knock

The shifter raised his head to sound and sighed.

"Don't you dare make those hissy noises at me young man" August said through the door.  
That got him going. Rhys nearly jumped at the sound of his soulmates' voice. Running towards the entrance, he ran a quick hand through his hair, wincing slightly at the feel of the scar. Just as he pulled back the door, August had her fist up, knocking on air.

They stared at each other for a full minute before Rhys remembered his manners and invited her in.

August stepped inside haltingly and moved towards the living room. Making herself comfortable in the spot Rhys had just been occupying, she turned towards her soulmate. "Hey Rhys…"

"August…" he sat down next to her. Silence ensued.

It was that horrible feeling of awkwardness. She was looking down, not meeting his gaze. Though they were sitting next to each other, he felt as if she were worlds apart.

In a sudden desperate move for a connection he reached out and hugged her close.

August's eyes shot open. She had not anticipated this and to feel Rhys so close again, she melted into his arms and hugged him back. "I missed you," she whispered, surprised at the emotion she genuinely felt for him.  
"I missed you too," he replied, kissing the top of her head.

She pushed him gently to look at him in the face. "You weren't sick were you?"

Rhys touched his head and said slowly, "I can't really…answer that August."

August smiled faintly, "We all have our secrets. I understand. So," she looked around the room. Bags of potato chips laid scatted around the coffee table and cans of soda formed a small semi circle around the couch. "What on earth have you been doing?"

He chucked and leaned back. "Chillin'."

She raised an eyebrow. /Teenagers…/

Rhys response was to reach out and hold his girlfriend close.


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys. I hope yall had a wonderful holiday break. I rushed to get this out because I didn't want to delay any further. If you catch any mistakes, please tell me! Again, criticism is welcomed. Good or bad, just hit me with it.

**BC**: Rhys has two horns. I admit, I haven't said much about the issue, but all will come in due time. Just you wait. ;-)

**Katy**: I hope you will enjoy this next chapter. I will try to update as often as I can!

**BnK**: Thankyou so much. I have read finished Moonlight and I can't wait to see what Tala's other sister has been up to.

**Kitty**: lol, I am very sorry. I hope you understand the jist of it. I'm combing through the story as we speak and I must say, I've found some pretty embarrasing mistakes. The way I word things sometimes just doesn't sound as good as it does in my mindthan it doesin the computer. Even now, this response seems a little iffy. ;-)

**Sparkling**: I am glad you have enjoyed this story so much. Both Rhys and August have gone through a considerable amount of pain and I'm afraid they have to endure evenmore. After all a Nightworld story just wouldn't be complete without angst or pain. Sucks huh?

**Death**: Aren't all Nightworlders just plain sexy? Haha. Well thank you for reading my story. I hope you, in turn, will update soon.

**misc**: The end will come sooner than you think. ;-)

**a pisces**: Of course! The story just would not be complete if I didn't reveal a couple of things. ;-) I'm not gonna promise anything, but I will tell you is that it's all gonna end very soon.

* * *

"What do you mean you can't find him?!" Ally shouted as she dropped the reports on her desk. 

The two sat in Ally's spacious office in one of Rhys' many rooms. It was day of the Halloween Dance and Jake, who had just been notified of the disappearance, hurried to find his soulmate. He finallyspotted her rummaging through some old documents in the library and followed her to her office.

Jake, taking a seat across from her, shrugged and replied, "I searched everywhere. Ash hasn't checked back to HQ in the last seventy-two hours of his roll call. His equipment was found in a tree outside August's house. Ichecked the premises and I couldn't even find an aura or detect any signs of struggle. He just disappeared."

"Dear Goddess," Ally murmured. "Does Rhys or Tala know?"

He shook his head. "I came to you as soon as I found out."

"Good. Tala has enough on her mind with the Samhien preparations and Rhys….well he shouldn't be bothered at all. We'll keep this between you and me." She scoffed. "For all we know, Ash could be in a club downtown."

"I don't know. In his history with Daybreak, he's never left post. Never. He might not be clean but he's definitely reliable."

Ally buried her head in her hands. "I suppose so. Since Thea and her crew don't fly back to Vegas until after the Halloween Dance, I'll ask them to carry out the search party for our missing spy. I have too much on my mind this morning. The intruders thatbroke into the house during the surgery were very well organized. Not even a single lampshade was disturbed."

There was an uncomfortable silence. Jake still hadn't moved from his chair after Ally had given what she thought was a pretty obvious signal for him to leave. "Something on your mind?" she finally asked.

"Well, uh, speaking of the Halloween Dance…" Jake looked at Ally earnestly.

Her head snapped up as she glared at him angrily. "How can you ask me this now? Ash is missing, Rhys has just gotten out of surgery a few days ago, and the whole assignment as been compromised. And since I am head of security, it's all because of me! Yet, NOW you're asking if whether or not we're still on for the Halloween Dance?!"

Jake rubbed the back of his neck and said, "So I'll take that as a no?"

Ally sighed as she flipped open a folder. "No, we're still going. Pick me up at eight o'clock sharp. I need to be there early to check on the surveillance."

Her soulmate smiled as he leaned over and gave her a quick peck on the forehead. "Don't work too hard baby. It's Samhien. It's supposed to be a time for festivities and celebration."

"Jake, please. Just go."

He stared at her, not believing his ears. Did she just blow him off? He shook his head. "Sure." And so he left.

----------

August sat in the privacy of her room, well aware of all the bugs that Daybreak had placed. They suspected her. So be it. She knew she couldn't have gained their trust so easily.

It didn't matter because she wouldn't need itany longer. By the time first light hits the beach, Rhys will be in John's hands and she would once again, walk as a free vampire with her family beside her. She reclined on a chair as she contemplated tonight's mission.

It would begin with Rhys picking her up at Ashleys' house that evening. They wouldenter the school a quarter after eight with Ally and Jake. Together, the couples would help set up the food and put on the last minute touches on decorations. Once the students began arriving, they would check people in and hand out drinks. At a quarter past eleven, they would leave their assigned post to enjoy the rest of the evening. They would dance about three songs before the first wave of attack begins. First the vampires will drain every living soul in the gym (aside from herself and Rhys of course). Then the wolves and shifters would attack simultaneously, devouring every body, virtually cleaning up the mess.

No one would be spared. Not Ally, Jake, Tala, not even Ashley.

Meanwhile, she would control Rhys. John would be her backup if she found she could not handle him. Yet, August highly doubted she would require any assistance. Rhys, after all, was a simple eagle shifter. How much trouble could one man be?

Then, they would burn the building and simply take Rhys away. Immediately afterwards, August would be transported back to the enclave where her mother and two other sisters were held and they would be allowed to leave free…together as a family.

The Daybreakers wouldn't know what hit them. As Ally had said, they all thought they were on vacation.

August had made the ultimate decision. She chose between one of two loves, sacrificing her eternal happiness with a lover in exchange for eternal happiness of a bond that would never dissipate. Love for ones' own blood.

August stood up and walked to the backdoor of her room. It was slightly ajar, the door beingheld back by a piece of rock she found on the beach. Taking out her cell phone, the vampire walked out towards the shore, away from the house in order to make a very private call.

"Redfern code 2414. Patch me through to Councilman Percil." August waited for a slight second as the operator complied with her demand. There was a ring tone and then…nothing. "You had asked me to find out who Daybreak's guest was."

"Go on," John said.

"Thea Harman."

"How very interesting…" John chuckled. "But I'm afraid you're late my dear. She arrived to the Drache mansion after I had requested for that little bit of information."

August paced the sand in annoyance. "If you already know who this mystery person is, then why waste my time and yours by asking me?"

"You are getting increasingly sloppy my dear. Just because you have found your soulmate does not mean you can forget your duties so easily. In the past it would have taken you less than twenty-four hours to realize who this person was. Now it takes you days and even then, you are wrong. Don't think I haven't noticed August." He had a slight chiding tone that made her feel like a damn child.

She bit back on a retort as she said, "It's true, John. I admit it. I haven't been focusing on the job lately."

"You haven't been focusing on anything at all my dear. You use to be efficient, concise. You would have done what you were told and then gotten out of this hell hole in less than twenty-four hours."

"I know what I would have done, but doing this mission has become increasingly complicated, especially since I have found a soulmate!! Don't realize how difficult it is? To lie constantly to a man who is bound to you by the Old Powers?"

John laughed. "Apparently not. Then again, that is not my problem August. You are told to do a job, and I expect you to do it!"

August was silent. What else could she say? He would never understand. Not until he found his own soulmate. "Is that all John?"

"You called me remember?"

/Right/ "What do you make of the surgery? Do you have any idea as to what they were doing to Rhys?"

"Someone had obviously influenced his mind." John sounded exasperated.

"I know that, but why? For what reason? And who is this mystery person. A witch who is not a witch?"

"That, my dear, is none of your concern. Ah! Will you look at the time? You should be getting ready to go to Ashley's around now. I'll see you soon."

August hung up. There really was no point in arguing with him. She'd lose in a heartbeat. After all, lackeys don't question orders. She made her way up the beach, back to her house and into her room.

But then again, she never really considered herself a lackey.

August reached into a desk drawer and pulled out a crystal orb. Murmuring a few choice words, she placed it in the center of the room and waited for a second.

Suddenly light burst throughout every direction, engulfing the entire house in a shimmering replica of the small crystal orb in her room. Then, as quickly as it came, it disappeared.

"Hmmm…that should do it." She walked over to a surveillance camera in the DVD player and then blew a raspberry.

After she had made sure all the bugs had been deactivated, she opened her closet door. She pushed aside all the beautiful dresses. "'Lo behold." She stared down at small little boy.

Raheed stood up from his crouched position in the closet and tried to slip past August.

She grabbed him from the scruff of his collar and snarled, "Where is he?"

For a second fear flashed in his crafty little eyes, but he smiled sweetly despite the dread he felt and replied, "Next door. I hid your darling little nephew in the neighbor's basement."

She lifted a brow. "And the neighbors?"

He licked his lips. "What do you think?"

Scoffing in disgust, she threw him away from her. August turned back towards the closet and lifted out a suitcase.

Raheed picked himself off the floor and murmured, "I am really getting sick of people throwing me around."

"Then maybe you should stop acting like an immature infant." August handed him the case. "I want you to pack the rest of my things and send them to my apartment in New York." She turned around extracted another duffel bag in the back of closet. She peeked inside and the clothes she had packed the night before were there, along with a couple of handguns, stakes, and knives.

Raheed clutched the suitcase to his chest as his eyes roamed greedily around the house. There really was nothing of value…except the dresses and the shoes. Already estimates were forming in his head.

August reached into the duffel and handed him a wad of bills. "I'll pay you rest once I see that all my things arrive safely."

He grabbed the cash, dropping the suitcase on the floor.

She turned and walked towards the door. "And Raheed?"

He looked up, staring at her back.

"If I find that anything is missing, I'll make sure that John finds out about this little arrangement."

Raheed opened his mouth, but before he could say word, August had already walked out of the house.

She unlocked her car and threw her duffel in the backseat. Then, running as quickly as she could, she went to her neighbor's and kicked open the door. Two bodies lay dead on the floor. August held her nose and searched the house for the basement. Once she found the right door, she ran down the steps. Her eyes searched the room.

"Are you here to torture me?"

August chuckled. She walked over to the corner of her room and looked at her great great great great nephew.

Ash was tied to a chair with ropes made from bast. A black eye had almost started healing, but he still looked like he was thoroughly beaten.

She took out a knife from her boot. "No, I am not going to torture you."

He looked at her skeptically. "Then what are you going to do?"

The ropes fell from the chairs and he stood up quickly, moving away from her.

August took out a flask from her jacket. She threw it to him and replied, "I'm here to rescue you."

He opened the flask and smelled it.

"It's not drugged, if that's what you're worried about." August crossed her arms.

Ash took a swig. /How did you know…about the whole kidnapping situation?/

"I ran into the little boy that took you down. He was bragging about capturing some Redfern. Naturally I had to come and rescue family."

"He didn't take me down," Ash argued. "I...merely fell."

August laughed. "Don't be ashamed. He's centuries older than you are and certainly better skilled at combat. Come here. Let me get a good look at you." She held out her hands and clasped his arms. "My, look how you have grown."

"Do I know you?" He regarded at her warily.

"No, unfortunately, you do not." She sighed, but smiled despite her disappointment. "Maybe you will soon though. I'm sorry I can't stay here and chat, but I have a dance to get to. Do you need a ride to…wherever you're going?"

Ash shook his head.

"And you'll be alright?"

Ash nodded.

August beamed and hugged him. "It is so nice seeing you once more."

The next moment later, she was gone.

Ash rubbed his eyes. "Ally is never going to believe this."

August smiled to herself. Slipping a tiny ear piece in her ear, she backed out of the driveway and drove towards Ashley's house.

----------------

Rhys stepped out of the bathroom and walked over to a full length mirror. He straightened his suit as he asked, "How do I look?"

Jake glanced over. "Like some Hollywood vampire off Underworld."

"Thanks man. August loaned me the outfit. She practically freaked when she heard I didn't have anything to wear." Though what she was doing with a three piece Valentino suit, he had no idea. He turned around. /What in…/ He let out low whistle. "Dude, you are so whipped."

Jake looked down at his Halloween outfit. "What? Don't like?"

"You're wearing a piece of cloth with only a little pin holding it all up. I really hope you're wearing boxers under that."

"And if I'm not?" Jake raised his eyes brows suggestively.

"Do that one more time, I swear I'll hit you."

Jake laughed. "Nah man, don't you know who I am?"

"A repressed homo?" Rhys ducked the flying pillow.

"C'mon. I'm Zeus. King of the Gods."

The shifter just shook his head. "More like King of the Rejects." He settled down on the couch and picked up the remote. "Think anything's gonna happen tonight?"

Jake sat down next to him. "Dunno. We can only hope that something won't. I think that Ally's just being a little paranoid."

"How's she handling everything? I heard about the little interruption during the operation." Rhys subconsciously rubbed head.

"Same as usual. Just a little stressed, but I think it's because she's got her head all up in the Samhien celebrations. We choose our circles today ya know."

"Really? Which one are you gonna pick?" Rhys asked.

Jake smiled. "How long have you known me? Circle Twilight of course."

"And what about Ally? She gonna go with Midnight?" Rhys looked over at his friend.

"I suppose so. I've been trying to get her to cross over from the dark side but she thinks Midnight has more to offer."

"That's kinda creepy man, no offense."

"Nah, none taken. It's not like she's evil or nothing. Just very into her magic." Jake looked at his watch. "Think we should start picking up the girls now?"

"Probably," Rhys continued channel surfing.

"If August asks why the hell we're late, I'll be sure to tell her it's because you were too busy watching porn off pay-per-view." Jake stood and started towards the door.

The shifter turned off the tv and followed his friend out. "Sellout. So, whose car are we takin? Yours or mine?"

"Didn't you know? I called in a favor from Quinn and he loaned me a car." Jake took out a pair of keys.

Rhys spied the logo off the keys and his face broke out into a smile. "Some favor. Any way you'd let me drive?"

"Nope. I got the keys. You can sit shotgun." Jake unlocked the doors and Rhys entered through the passenger side.

"C'mon let me at least drive to the dance."

"Then I get it afterwards. Find someone else to take you home. I got to get to the circle meeting later on tonight, so we'll be leaving the dance early."

"Deal. Let's get a move on. August will kill me if we're late."

Jake started the ignition and the two boys headed towards Ashleys'.

---------------

August straightened her dress. "How do I look?"

"Like a goddess," Ally answered.

She laughed. "You're one to talk. Ashley really outdid herself with your costume."

"Well of course," Ashley said as she walked into the room. "Ally is after all, Queen of the Gods."

"The question is how did you ever convince Jake to wear a toga?" Tala asked as she put in some feathered earrings. The werewolf was going as a Native American.

"I didn't have to say a thing. He wanted to wear it." Ally laughed.

The others in Ashley's room giggled.

Most of the senior girls at Bradford high had arrived at the house at six o'clock, everyone eager to get ready at such luxurious accommodations and each wearing an Ashley Baker design. Almost half of the group was standing in line, waiting for Ashley to apply makeup on their faces.

"So Ashley, when are you gonna show us your costume?" Ally asked, turning towards their hostess.

Ashley still dressed in a bathrobe replied, "You'll see me at the dance. It'll be a beautiful surprise."

The butler came up and knocked on the door. "Ms. Ashley. A couple of young gentleman requested for the presence of Ms. Ally Talbot and Ms. August Redfern."

"Thank you George." She waved him off as she turned to her friends. "I'll meet ya'll later at the dance. Don't leave before I arrive Ally! After party or no, you must save me a song."

August and Ally waved goodbye to their hostess and the rest of the girls as they left the room. Tala covertly nodded to Ally, signaling that it was indeed Jake and Rhys downstairs, just in case some imposters decided to body double.

The boys stood in the parlor, waiting for their dates. They were examining a naked statue of Aphrodite, their backs turned towards Ally and August when they walked in.

"Ready?" the girls asked.

Rhys and Jake turned around. Their jaws literally dropped.

Augustsported a black tub topped dress that simply hugged all over her body. Suggestive slits were scattered here and there but what really appealed to his attention was the long, sparkly thin-wired snake weaving around her curves, starting at her thigh and ending near her heart.

The snake's eyes seemed to chastise his gaze.

Ally contrasted strongly with the vampire. She had on a soft white cotton gown that ended at the floor. The material fitted her body and followed her every curve. There was a slit that gathered around mid-thigh. Gold vines encircled her arms, matching the gold circlet she had in her hair. The young witch looked incredibly delicate and absolutely gorgous.

"Wow…you look…" Jake started.

"So…beautiful," Rhys finished.

Ally and August exchanged glances and laughed at their boyfriend's reactions.

"Ya'll aren't lookin' so bad yourselves," Ally said, as she walked towards Jake.

"Yes, you both look absolutely splendid," August remarked. She held out a hand and Rhys bent down to kiss it.

"My lady," he grinned with his fake vampyric teeth.

She smiled back with a toothy grin of her own.

The clock in the hall stroked eight.

"Let's go guys. I don't want to be late." Ally pulled her boyfriend out of the house as August and Rhys followed behind.

They walked down the front steps. "What a lovely Porsha. I wonder if that's Ashley's," August commented.

Jakesmiled triumphantly. "That, I believe, is ours."

Ally gasped. "Yours?"

"Don't get too excited," Jake said. "It's just a loan."

"Still, Goddess, you are absolutely wonderful," Ally said as she kissed her boyfriend. They got insideand seated themselves in theback seats as Rhys and Augustsatin the front.

Rhys sat in the car for a second, caressing the steering wheel.

"Would you like for us to leave you alone?" August asked, laughter in her voice.

"You? Leave? In a dress like that? No babe, you ain't leaving anywhere without me trailing one feet behind you," Rhys responded as he started the car. He revved the engine.

"Don't drive too fa-" Ally began to say but was cut off as Rhys pealed out of the driveway, completely ignoring his friend in the backseat.


	13. Chapter 13

The night was beautiful. The moon was full on this Hallows eve. Stars shone bright, and a cool breeze whipped through their faces as Rhys sped through the sweet darkness, amidst Ally's protests.

"Honestly Rhys, what is your problem?!" Ally yelled angrily, smacking the offender on the side of the head as he stopped at a light.

"Ouch! Watch the hair!" Rhys said, checking the review mirror for mishaps. Thankfully, the pound of gel he had used held through. Ally didn't even make a dent in the well manicured spikes.

"Watch your hair? What about my hair?" she bemoaned as tried to fix her tousled locks "Did you not hear me yelling stop four-five lights ago – which you ran by the way!"

As the two bickered, August closed her eyes and breathed in the night air, knowing that this would be the last of her first, this experience of love and friendship, trust, and true belonging. In the centuries she had lived, she had never felt so much joy in her heart than at this very moment, with her soulmate sitting beside her, and newly found friends sitting behind her.

/Oh Rhys. You have made me so happy. I love you/

Rhys snuck a glance over to August. "Something the matter? I feel like you've got something on your mind…"

August smiled brightly and said, "Nothing. Nothing at all. Only that you look absolutely divine…practically good enough to drink."

Rhys laughed. "Should I be worried…or excited?"

"I'd say both." August planted a soft kiss on his neck and tried to enjoyethe rest of the ride to a dance of her life.

"Ash! Where in Goddess' name have you been?" Thea exclaimed as she watched the already healing lamia stumble into Rhys' house.

"Oh, sorry Thea. I was only spying on my murderess ancestor, in the name of CIRCLE DAYBREAK, I might add, only to be caught by a psychopathic five year old, who proceeded to torture me to death, and the only welcoming I receive is this rudely suspicious, partially demeaning, incredibly inappropriate q&a session without even so much as a 'Oh cousin! How are you doing?'!" Ash yelled angrily, downing another swig of the flask and flinging himself into a chair.

Thea rolled her eyes and bent down to examine Ash's wounds. Most of it was minor bruising. She suspected that whoever did this was out to hear Ash scream for enjoyment – not to inflict any real harm. She patted her cousin's head and said, "You'll be fine Ash. We have more important matters to think about other than a few scratches. What did you learn? How did you get caught? How did you get free?"

Ash sighed and stood up, pacing the floor. "That's the thing. I'm not really quite sure. One moment, I was in a tree, slee...p-spying - you know, pretending you're asleep when you're really spying-"

Thea rolled her eyes again and motioned for Ash to continue.

"- and I saw John Percil's car drive away from August's cottage. This was the second encounter that they have had – quite unusual for a girl who supposedly hates the guys guts don't you think? Next thing I know, I'm being knocked down from a tree, knocked out, woken only to be beaten and all for nothing! The boy did not even so much as ask for my name, let alone begin to question me. Then, August comes to rescue – quite timely for a woman who seemed oblivious of my very existence when I shadowed her every move. Ultimately, I didn't learn anything at all…except that Auntie August is probably going to be another addition to our already staggering collection of out-of-wack relatives." He stopped and looked over to Thea, who had settled down on the sofa. "What do you make of this?"

Thea shook her head, but her mouth was set in a grim line. "Percil and August are working together – whether or not they are on the same side remains to be seen, but one thing is for sure - both cannot be trusted. Tell Tala to be on the alert for anything suspicious tonight. They did not decide to let you live on a whim Ash. I think you were sent back to warn us."

August breathed a sigh of relief, thanking Goddess for the brilliance that She granted her great niece. Her earpiece that corresponded to the bug that she had placed on Ash when she hugged him had informed her of Thea's deductive reasoning. So far, everything was going according to plan. /Don't worry John, I will go ahead with my mission – but not without some difficulty to you/

"Tired baby?" Rhys murmured.

August looked up from her position on his shoulder and smiled. "I'm old, but I am not so old that I would tire as easily as this."

"Old?? I wouldn't call six centuries old. No baby, you're brand spanking new in my eyes…if not a little refurbished." Rhys grinned wickedly.

She scoffed and nipped him on the ear. "Careful...'baby'. I might just put you over my knee."

"One can only hope."

August laughed just as the song ended. "I think I am going to check on my makeup. Get me something to drink?"

Rhys smiled and said, "Sure. I'm going to go talk to Jake. I'll wait for you by the witch." He nodded to the cutout near the snack table.

She nodded and started walking towards the bathroom. /John!/

/Yesss my dear?/ John replied. She shuddered. He had sounded as if he was standing right next to her.

/Are you in position?/ She asked brusquely.

/Of course/

/Then let's begin/

Thus began the first phase of John's plans.

A line of badly wrapped mummies, zombies, and playboy bunnies had already began to form outside the bathroom. August disdained the line, skipping everyone else and walking straight inside. Some girls began to protest, but with a glance from August, all fell silent, subdued partly by telepathic influence and partly by fear of the unnatural gleam in that shown in Augusts' eye. Once through the doors, August sent out a telepathic signal, calling to the Night World teams to come out and begin the assimilation of the dance, while at the same time, stunning every human and non-Night World agent inside the girl's and boy's bathrooms.

Slowly, shapeshifters and vampires in teams of 10 deftly crawled out of the bathrooms vents that they had been hiding in for the last 6 hours. Witches had worked in teams of two, masking their auras from the outside as the other agents went to work. The shifters and vampires began their attack on the humans that laid unconscious on the floor. The vampires drank their blood and the shifters ate their innards. After disposing the bodies in the bathroom stalls, they donned the dead humans' costumes and walked out into positions around the dance floor. The vampires walking out, influenced the humans into the bathrooms.

August oversaw it all, the massacre of her new friends. Even the sweet little girl, Christine, would be dead. They all would be and the Night World battle that had begun so long ago, would continue now.

/It was going to be a bloody night/ August thought as she checked her makeup one more time in the bathroom mirror while the others behind her devoured human flesh and blood. Walking out of the bathroom, no one looking at her would suspect that she would betray them all.

Ash began to double over.

Thea, who had been contacting all the security teams in the area, put down the phone. "Ash? Are you ok?"

Gasping in pain, the lamia turned towards his witch cousin and shook his head. No snappy remark, no sarcastic gleam showed in his eye, only panic. "Something unnatural…" and his body contorted within itself, composing a ball until suddenly, he flattened out against the floor. Twitching once, twice, and then all was still.

"Ash.." Thea whispered fearfully. She approached him cautiously, fiery orange power already crackling in her hands.

Then his eyes opened.

Or rather, his body's eyes opened because the person staring out of those eyes did not reflect the myriad of colorful auras that was Ash but instead, a deep red blood aura, that was more powerful, and older than Ash's ever was.

/Ever is/ Ash's body quickly stood up as Thea scuttled back.

"Excuse me?' Thea asked, the orange ball in her hand expanded.

"Ash is not dead, simply subdued. I am sorry, but it had to be done if Daybreak is going to succeed in saving Rhys from destruction. I do not have a lot of time, so please – " Ash's voice said, as the eyes noticed the questions beginning to formulate in the witches' head. " – no questions. As we speak, Night World agents, headed by August Redfern and John Percil are invading the human dance. They have already killed half the student population in the school and will soon overcome your agents if you do not stop them or warn Rhys in time. Witches have masked the Night World agents' auras, but at the rate that they are working, any agent that is not yours, will most likely be theirs. Percil and Redfern intend to take Rhys alive. They know he is a dragon." The soul inside Ash's body shuddered. "Hurry. You do not have much time."

And as quickly as it came, it left. Ash's body contorted once more, as if something was wresting itself free from his body, and fell flat. Twitching once, twice, then laid still, his body was depossessed once more.

Thea sprang into action. Using the house lines and her cell phone, she began dialing like mad, while summoning agents to her at the same time. She began issuing orders in a wild frenzy. "Tala, alert all agents in the area – tell them to ask no questions but to report to the Bradford High Dance and prepare for battle. We are breaking cover. I repeat we are breaking cover. I need agents already at the dance to remain calm. Someone get Ally on the phone! We need to extradite Rhys from that dance and into a safe house NOW!"

Ash's head shot up. "What the hell just happened? What did I miss?"

Minutes worked like hours. Everything was in place, but would it be enough?

/Where were you?/ two voices asked her at once. One brusque and questioning, the other friendly and concerned.

/Where do you think?/ August replied to John, who was escorting Ashley to the bathroom. August stopped for one brief moment, staring as her friend was about to walk to her death, but she took a took breath and carried on her charade. Rolling her eyes, she walked towards her soulmate who stood holding a cup of punch for her. "I told you, in the bathroom to fix my make up. Should I ask for permission next time?"

Rhys handed her the cup and shook his head. "Sorry. I guess I'm getting a little jumpy. Something just doesn't feel right tonight."

August laughed. "The millennia battle is over darling. There is nothing that is going to rush in and blast you away." The moment she said that John made the motion to initiate Phase 2. "That being said, why don't we get on the dance floor and you show me some of those infamous moves of yours." August put the punch down and pulled him onto the middle of the room. She glanced around as she wiggled her way through. Murderous gazes locked eyes and she knew that there were no humans in Bradford High that night.

Suddenly the fast tempo r&b song that had been playing stopped, and suddenly the slow measured tunes of Michael Buble filtered across the dance floor. August looked up at the DJ and the Night World agent gave her the thumbs up sign. Everything was set. All they needed was one last thing from her.

Taking Rhys hand, she smiled wickedly and said, "May I have this dance sir?"

Rhys whose face had contorted in confusion from the sudden change of the song, looked down at his soulmate to give a smile, assuming that the sudden change was some device of hers, granting them this moment of romance. "Anything you want is yours August. Anything at all," he replied, taking her hand and pulled her close to his body.

/I love you Rhys. I always will/ She lifted her head and gave him a kiss.

It was the signal for the attack to begin.

The ballroom exploded. Suddenly carefree teenagers who had their arms around one another, suddenly turned into monsters who eyes showed far too much age, and whose postures presented the promise of death.

The Night World agents went to work on the room. Daybreakers voices screamed as Death's cipher cut into their dreams, hopes, and wishes. It was a massacre.

Rhys and August however, were in a tight embrace. Neither had seemed to notice the scene around them. Still locked in their kiss, the two stood oblivious in the butchering of their friends.

The sparks, the pink haze, it all came in a dazzling flash. August, in one quick movement, let down her walls and bared to him her soul that was burnt and withering, and yet was still alive together for a moment because of the time spent in peace with him.

/What have you done?/ Rhys asked in quiet reserve. August could feel his horror as her plans of murder and destruction throughout the past replayed itself in his heart and his soul, marring the beauty of his innocence as he began to truly see an utterly different mate that he thought he knew.

/I did what I had to do to stay alive and what I will keep doing to keep my family from the enclaves of hell. No one deserves to be caged Rhys/ August felt the pleading in her heart, the yearning for him to believe her

/I know that all too well…/ Rhys said softly. He walked amongst the barren land that was her world. It was dark, but not as dark as she thought compared to others. There were lights that dotted the sky of her soul. The stars in her world that gave her hope for a life together. She had overestimated her cruelty. Did she not see how she had nothing to be afraid of? That Rhys would love her because she was beautiful because of the grief that she knows that lies within her heart. /What I meant was, why are you showing me this now?/

/What do you mean?/ August asked confused. Slowly, her world began to change. Murky clouds that were not hers, began to form in her world…

/What do you gain by bearing your soul to me now? You've already betrayed me August. My friends are dead are they not…or so you believe. You've 'ruined' my world and now you show me your soul? So I ask…what do you gain?/

And there was no light.

Panic erupted in August as she tried to pull away from the mind-meld, from the physical embrace, but found she could not move. / I needed you to understand!/ She yelled desperately. /That I love you. I always will love you. And that though it might seem like I betrayed you, I tried to save you, but that I could not risk my family's life for you/

Laughter echoed in mind. /Stupid girl. I have never understood why this generation has such poor timing. You could have done this earlier…at a more convenient time, though I can't complain. Your ignorance after all, helped me in the end/

August's blood ran cold. A scene of Rhys undergoing surgery and the snippets of conversation that whispered of mind control ran through her thoughts.

/So wrapped you were in your own secrets you failed to notice mine, soulmate. As you hid yourself from me, you never seemed to notice that I was doing the same, though in a much less obvious manner./

The comfort of her world melted away and she was left in true darkness, where the world was so black that she could not even feel herself. Her panic led to fear.

Who…or what could live in such a place? Who was this stranger who had tricked her in her own game.

/I am the beginning of power, the well to which all others delve into. I am the Night World. I am the Day breaker. I am the one who could end it all. I am a dragon/ Though it was Rhys voice who spoke those words, it was not Rhys himself who spoke them.

Suddenly, she was pushed from his mind. August was thrown mentally and physically from Rhys. She landed on something hard and wet. Her mouth gawped in horror. The only reason she knew it was Jake was because only he was foolish enough to wear a toga that was that short. His surprised face stared up at her in bleak reserve as she sat in his entrails. It was as if he knew and blamed her for an ill-received and an ill-timed warning. She scrambled up and assessed the room.

It was as if Time had frozen. There were many figures in mid battle, yet many more littered the floor as Daybreakers and Night World agents laid scattered everywhere, though there were more Daybreakers dead than Night Worlders. Night Word agents vastly outnumbered the Daybreakers and defeat seemed eminent yet a glance at the door showed that reinforcement was about to come and save the day. At the head of the calvary, Thea and Ash were already running in, fighting, with a giant fire ball at the witch's fingertips and Ash in midair, about to pounce on a 'shifter that was attacking Ally.

August took this all in as she herself prepared for battle against the soulmate that was not her soulmate. Gathering all the power mental power she faced this dragon who had possessed Rhys' mind.

"Who are you and what have you done with Rhys?"

Laugher escaped from Rhys' lips. "How do you this ain't me baby?"

"I might have been blinded by what Rhys is, but I was not blinded by who he is. Dragon or no, Rhys Drache is simply not that eloquent." August snarled as she used all her telepathic powers as a large fist to punch the creature who held her soulmate sway, out.

Rhy's mouth opened to laugh, swatting away her telepathic fist as if it was nothing but a mere child.

A slow clap resounded in the room. John Percil, who had looked as if he had been fighting off a witch, stepped out of his frozen position and took walked to stand next to Rhys. It was chilling to see her past and present next to each other so companionably.

"She is a smart one your love is," Rhys' mouth said.

"I would accept nothing less," Percil murmured looking at her admiringly. "Well August. How do you think the ending will play out? Do you honestly believe that the Daybreakers," he shot a glance at the door, "will overcome this 'evil' and that everyone will live reasonably happily ever after?"

As John had spoken, August was mentally preparing another attack, trying to figure out how quickly she could extract her knife that she had hidden in her updo. Yet as he had spoken, the air around her froze, and she became as statuesque as the figures around her. Her eyes moved towards 'Rhys'. He gave her a slow smile and said, "My dear, don't let your mind wander. It's impolite."

"You see August," John said as he walked towards her, "I was not blinded either. I knew you were going to betray me. Just like I knew that Rhys was your soulmate. Just as I know that my soul was torn centuries ago when I found out that you and I would not be meant to be. Just as I know that your heart will break in two because I will make it so."

Her eyes widen as she looked at Percil's face that held not an ounce of warmth. He made his way towards her, but before he could touch her, the dragon in front of her held up a hand and froze the vampire still.

August let out an audibly breath, drawing her eyes away from the frozen look of hatred on Percil's face to the cold mask of bemusement planted on her soulmate's. "Why?"

"To explain." And the world around her spun until she came to a forest glen that she knew all too well.

The scene before her was a familiar one. It was 600 years ago and they were only children. At 15, Percil was a sight to behold in innocence, handsome and regal. It was after the first time Percil had announced his love to August, but she had left him, wiping his mind clean and walking away from him, rejecting his love because of rules that she was unwilling to break.

But this was the part she hadn't seen. Percil/August watched her own retreating back from the man she had wanted to love and felt his/her body turn around to see a hooded figure, who had been watching the entire scene, melt into Percil's/August's line of vision.

The mysterious person froze his/her body. "Well, well, well, Percil. What do you know?"

"What the devilry is this?" August felt his confusion, fear, and anger.

"Not devilry. Witchery. Listen my lad, as I will come to tell you a story that will change your world." The hooded witch's voice rasped. "August Redfern is not who you think she is."

"What do you know?" John spat, as he struggled to move his body.

"Silence!" the voice raged, and August felt John's mouth freeze. Only the slight movement of his chest that allowed for breathing, and the movement of his eyes indicated any sign of life.

"I am the future, Percil, and I will begin to tell you yours. August Redfern, is a vampire and she will make you an immortal because she thinks she loves you at this time, but the heart is a fickle thing."

August felt her eyes widen. What is this witch saying?

"For a time you will both be happy, but ultimately, for the end of your days, you will be alone. The one whom you think loves you as much as you love her has a soulmate. She will inevitably pick him over you and you will pine and die knowing that you lived for naught. Though you think your accomplishments and good deeds are enough to fill your days you will slowly wish for death. But I can give an immortal happiness youth in exchange for your cooperation."

As the witch spoke, vivid images came to Percil's/August's mind. Images of a marriage that would foster no children. Images of Rhys coming into her life, and images of John becoming a man more tortured and damaged, weak without his cool exterior that he would have made in a different path, and dying from unrequited love.

"But I offer you another route. Help me, and I will grant you another future."

"How?" his/her lips asked.

"Become her enemy. For a time, 600 years exactly, she will hate you with all her might, but she will love you. Your soul will be broken in two, one that will hold part of her heart, and one that will become heartless yet powerful. She will meet this boy Rhys, her soulmate, and your heartless soul will ask for his destruction. She will almost give it to you, but will betray you in favor of his, but it will be too late. The deception too deep, Rhys will hate her and she will have no one to run to except to you whom she knows is broken and has had part of her heart. Her love will heal your two halves and she will be all yours for the taking for the rest of your immortality."

"What do you ask in exchange?" he/she asked,

"My son." The hooded figure let her hood down. Shock coursed through the present August like a 1000 watt electricity bolt. "Rhys Drache, her soulmate, will be my son. I will lose him for a time, but I cannot gain him back until after the millennia. If the former future were to succeed I would have lost his love forever and to a vampire no less. I cannot share him with another. I have waited too long and patiently. I have given up family and friends for an immortality that proved to be too lonely. I refuse to be alone any longer."

And the scene dissolved and August Redfern understood for the first time. She was herself again, frozen in the middle of battle. Her eyes moved to "Rhys" whose body encased his mother, and whom she thought was her human friend.

"I knew Ashley was too good to be human." August muttered bitterly.

Rhys mouth formed a smile.

"Why tell me this?" August asked uncomprehending this need to show her what could have been and what now was. It only made her want to change it all again. "Why did you have to explain anything at all?"

"You must understand my dear," the dragon said as she stepped out of the Rhys body. He collapsed on the ground, unmoving. "That this particular future has not been set in stone. Yet any struggle otherwise would prove to be fruitless. Rhys already hates you, the seeds of doubt already planted in his mind as Tala had informed him of your betrayal the moment you stepped onto the dance floor via telepathy. Your former future is gone. There is no love with Rhys. Yet with John, you could repair his torn soul. You only have to realize that it could be so. If you hold onto this delusion of a life with my son then it will consume you and ultimately no one will be happy because I would kill you. Your family. John. The whole town. Instead I offer you a different ending."

Ashley, who had kept coy about her costume, melded out in a beautiful dragonesque garb. Her dress melded to her like another skin. The texture and color of the dress was a scaly green and purple as what August had suspected was not body paint but the dragon itself, matched the colors of the dress as her eyes presented reptilian slits.

"So don't fuck it up." She blinked and suddenly August was once again in an embrace with Rhys. She moved out quickly and he collapsed.

And everything unfroze. Percil, confused, but stilled determined, moved of out stance with the witch he was fighting and towards August at lightening fast speeds. As his hands enclosed on her throat he suddenly stopped. His face for a second froze again, not by power but because of shock. Someone had thrown a stake that was meant for August, and because of John's determination to kill her, he ended up saving her. It did not land in his heart, but close enough to inflict poisonous harm. He collapsed, and the icy mask dropped. The coward retreated from the pain, leaving Sandy, who was already weak to begin with, to die. August caught him as he fainted. Clutching him, she moved back quickly, watching her sides and batting off attacks with her mental powers.

The fight that had been going on continued to rage. The Daybreakers overtook the Night World agents in a matter of minutes. Rhys began to stir as Augusts reached a backdoor exit. He sat up, and the first thing he saw was August, hugging Percil, confirming what he had wrongly thought. Rhys eyes blackened and there shown a hate, an anger, an open wound that she knew no words, no action, no deed would ever heal. Ashley, the witch, whoever she was, was right. There was no turning back from the future she was given.

"Boss! Hurry!! We're outnumbered and we know that we're done for. There's an exit behind you." a Night World agent screamed as what few were left created a protective circle for the pair. "There is a helicopter waiting to take you and the boss out. Our reports have told us that Daybreakers have invaded the city. We must leave now."

August nodded numbly, and stumbled out the exit behind her. The agent was right, a helicopter was whirring dangerously close to ground. Witches from the inside were desperately holding a protective bubble over the moving craft as many other Daybreakers tried to break in.

August made a quick calculation. Hoisting John over her shoulder, she kicked off her heals and did a running leap. She landed inside the helicopter in a smooth motion. Soon the craft was in the air, leaving behind the dreadful town.

Leaving behind her soulmate.

Leaving behind the questions of what ifs. And the maybes. And the whys.

She looked down at the friend, whom she truly did love. If she could heal his tormented soul, then it would be worth it.

Right?


End file.
